Love Or Mission?
by V3Yagami
Summary: Menjalankan misi untuk mengasah kemampuannya, itulah tujuan Sasuke Uchiha yang berhati dingin, tapi setelah dia bertemu dengan teman-teman dan wanita yang dicintainya,takdir memintanya untuk memilih!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto

* * *

Disuatu Negara bernama Negara Konoha, terdapat sekolah militer yang sangat megah dan berisikan murid-murid yang belajar di sekolah itu untuk menuntut ilmu, baik dari segi ilmu martial art, sampai sihir sekalipun, mereka yang memulai tahun pertamanya akan di tes masuk hanya ujian lisan, tapi ketika mulai naik ke level 2, mereka harus menjalankan suatu misi, misinya pun bermacam-macam, dari yang menaklukan moster terjinak sampai terganas sampai membunuh orang-orang yang jahat sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Murid-murid di konoha sangat dispilin, dan mereka mempunyai prestasi yang sangat tinggi, dan kebanyakan dari mereka yang tinggal di asrama Konoha adalah seorang yatim piatu.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berjalan menuju kamar seorang laki-laki yang sangat berpotensi tapi juga terkenal sangat dingin, bahkan dia sangat jarang berbicara, dan saking dinginnya sifat laki-laki itu, dia sangat tidak peduli dengan rekan timnya pada saat menjalani misi. Ketika sampai dikamar laki-laki itu, wanita itu membangunkan laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke." Panggil wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang itu, wanita yang cerdas dan juga dewasa, bahkan di Konoha sampai membuat fan's clubnya. "Hei, ayo bangun, lihat dirimu, itu Karena semalaman kau berlatih bersama Naruto, awalnya memang latihan, tapi kenapa bias memanas begitu keadaanya?" Tanya wanita itu. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Ino, mau apa kau kesini." Tanya Sasuke yang merasa terganggu.

"Kau lupa yah, sekarang kan perkenalanmu dengan tim barumu, kau akan menjalani misi ke Negara Suna, ayo cepat bergegas." Ucap ino.

Sasukepun mengganti pakaiannya yang serba hitam itu, dia memakai jaket hitam dan kaos putih lalu celana hitam panjang, dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam konoha yang juga serba hitam, ketika dia selesai menggantinya, dia keluar mengikuti Ino menuju tempat satu timnya. Ketika sampai di lobby sekolah, Sasuke melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang pemanasan dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya keudara dan memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sasuke, lalu laki-laki itu menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menghampirinya.

"Hai, kau pasti Sasuke kan, perkenalkan, aku Lee." Ucap Lee sambil menjulurkan tangannya tapi tindakannya itu diabaikan oleh Sasuke, dia malah menoleh kearah lain.

"Ehm, Lee, kau pasti sudah tahu tentangnya kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ke kapal." Letak Suna dan konoha lumayan jauh dan terpisah oleh lautan, sehingga mereka harus menggunakan kapal.

"Kemana wanita yang satu lagi?" Tanya Lee kepada Ino.

"Ah, karena dia murid pindahan, jadi kita akan menemuinya disana." Jawab Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkaaaat!" teriak Lee dengan semangat.

Mereka berangkat dengan Sasuke yang menjadi kaptennya, ketika berada di kapal, Sasuke memandang langit yang bulannya menjadi merah, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia melihat pulau Suna yang jaraknya sudah tidak jauh, akhirnya dia memerintahkan semuanya untuk bersiap-siap untuk terjun langsung ke medan misi.

Ketika sampai disana, Ino yang umurnya lebih tua setahun dari mereka menjelaskan misinya pada mereka.

"Baiklah, misi kalian kali ini adalah menghentikan professor gila yang telah menciptakan moster robot yang akan menghancurkan Suna, kita harus menyelamatkan Suna dari moster itu, begitu kalian melihat moster itu, segera hancurkan dengan kemampuan yang kalian punya." Jelas Ino.

"Heeeiii…Sasukeee…" panggil seseorang dari belakang, ketika Sasuke menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku yakin akulah yang akan memenangkan misi ini." Ejek laki-laki itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak pakai seragammu?" Tanya Lee yang melihat Naruto hanya memekai pakaian yang serba putih ditambah coat putih panjang.

"Sesukaku, kau kaum lemah diam saja." Ejek Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang!" sewot Lee.

"Hahahaha…sampai jumpa yah, pecundang." Ucap Naruto.

"Hhh…Naruto, rival sejatimu, jangan sampai kalah dengannya, kalian pergilah, aku akan mengawasi dari sini." Ujar Ino pada Sasuke.

"Ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Yosh!" jawab Lee dengan semangat.

Mereka berlari menuju tempat penelitian professor gila itu,disepanjang perjalanan Sasuke menatap langit lagi, bulannya kini benar-benar merah, dipertengahan, mereka bertemu Naruto dan kedua timnya.

"Heii…heii…heiii..mau kemana? Sepertinya buru-buru sekali." Ucap Naruto. "bagaimana klau kita selesaikan yang tadi malam, Sasuke."

"Tidak ada waktu." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat dan beralari bersama Lee melewati Naruto.

"Tunggu!" bentak Naruto dan seketika tubuh Sasuke dan Lee terhenti.

"S…sial…dia memakai freeze." Ujar Lee.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dan dari tangan Sasuke terlihat sinar berwarna ungu. "Heal." Ucap Sasuke, tubuhnya dan tubuh Lee pun dapat bergerak lagi, lalu mereka melanjutkan pencarian lab professor gila itu.

"Heh!, kau tidak akan bias mengalahkanku" ucap Naruto dengan sinis.

Ketika Sasuke dan Lee berhenti di suatu tempat, seorang wanita memanggil nama mereka dengan lencang dan ceria.

"Sasukeee, Leeeee." Ucap wanita itu sambil berlari, ketika berlari wanita itu tersanding batu yang ada didepannya, dan itu sukses membuat dengkulnya terluka besar. "Aduududuuuh.." rintih wanita itu. "Cure." Ucap wanita itu yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari tangannya, dalam wkatu cepat, luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Haiii..kalian pasti Sasuke dan Lee, perkenalkan aku Hinata." Salam wanita itu dengan ceria yang memekai seragam Konoha, blazer hitam dan rok hitam yang agak mini.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pencarian." Ujar Sasuke.

"Heei..dia dingin sekali yah, dia bahkan tidak mempedulikanku yang terluka." Ucap Hinata pada Lee.

"Hahahaha…kau akan terbiasa dengan sifatnya." Jawab Lee dengan cengengesan.

Lalu mereka bertiga berlari mencari lab tempat penelitian professor gila itu, ketika Sasuke berlari, dia melihat ada parabola raksasa yang menuju kearah bulan, dia merasakan firasat buruk, akhirnya dia memutuskan untu memasuki tempat tersebut, dan ternyata tempat itulah lab penelitian professor gila itu. Sasuke memasuki tempat itu dan diikuti oleh kedua rekannya itu.

"Ya, ampuun, tempat ini kacau sekali." Ucap Lee yang melihat tempatnya sudah berantakan seperti ada perang sebelum mereka dating kesini.

"Kyaaaaa." Teriak Hinata, Lee dan Sasuke mengahmpirinya, mereka ternyata melihat dokter itu sudah tewas dengan perut yang tercabik-cabik dengan benda tajam, sehingga isi perutnya terlihat semua dan berantakan.

"Gila…siapa yang melakukan ini?" ucap Lee.

Sasuke menoleh kanan-kiri untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk, dan dia melihat ada sebuah tombil yang berkelap-kelip berwarna merah, lalu Sasuke mengahampiri tombol tersebut lalu memencetnya.

Neeeet Neeeeet Neeeet.

Tiba-tiba alarm berbunyi, dan itu membuat mereka bertiga panic, Lee yang melihat sesuatu yang besar dan bergerak langsung melihat keluar.

"Astagaaa! Sasuke…lihat!" teriak Lee keluar. Sasuke dan Hinata melihat kearah yang Lee tunjuk, itu adalah monster raksasa berbentuk laba-laba besar, dan diujung salah satu jarinya terdapat bercak darah, sepertinya monster itulah yang membunuh professor yang mati itu.

"Dia menuju arah pelabuhan! Disitu ada Ino!" teriak Lee.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Sasuke bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mereka bertiga berlari menuju pelabuhan dimana kapal mereka mendarat, dalam perjalan menuju pelabuhan meteka bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, dan sekali lagi Naruto menghambat gerakan mereka.

"Heii..tunggu dulu, mau kemana kalian?" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto! Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda, monster itu, dia menuju pelabuhan!" bentak Lee.

"Monster itu maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk monster laba-laba raksasa itu yang sedang berjalan. "FIRE!" teriak Naruto yang menyerang laba-laba itu dengan magic fire nya. Monster laba-laba itu menoleh kearah mereka dan berpindah tujuan menjadi ingin menyerang mereka.

"Sepertinya dia menuju kemari, kalian selesaikanlah, byeee." Ucap Naruto yang pergi.

"Sialaan kau!" bentak Lee.

Sasuke, Lee dan Hinata beralri kearah pelabuhan, monster laba-laba raksasa itu terus mengejar mereka, dan mereka beralari sambil menyerang laba-laba itu dengan magic mereka masing-masing.

"Blizzard!" teriak Hinata sambil menghadap belakang sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. "Kyaaaa."

Melihat Hinata terjatuh, Sasuke dan Lee menghentikan langkahnya, dan monster laba-laba itu bersiap untuk menginjak Hinata.

"Protect!" teriak Lee, tiba-tiba terlihat lingkaran biru mengelilingi Hinata sehingga kaki laba-laba itu tidak dapat menembus pertahanan dari Lee untuk Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi, monster ini kuat sekali." Ucap Lee sambil menolong Hinata.

Mereka bertiga terus berali sambil menyerang, hingga sampai akhirnya pada dipelabuhan, Lee dan Hinata sampai duluan di kapal, tapi kapalnya belum membukakan pintu untuk mereka, lalu ketika Lee memukul-mukul pintu kapal tersebut, pintupun terbuka sehingga Lee dan Hinata dapat masukm tapi, Sasuke, dia tetap kekeh untuk melawan monster itu, dia berdiri ditengah-tengah untuk menyerang monster itu, dia mengeluarkan lingkaran magic dari bawah dan bersiap menyerang monster itu, ketika lingkaran magic itu telah sempurna.

"FIRA!" teriak Sasuke yang menyerang monster itu dengan magic api yang levelnya diatas fire, dan monster itu sedikt lumpuh karena serangan Sasuke, Sasuke berlari mejunu kapalnya, dan Ino dari atas kapal menembakkan tembakan api pada monster itu, dan menyelesaikan semuanya sampai monster itu mati.

"Huaah..hah…hah…hah…hamper saja." Kata Lee.

"IYa..hah..hah…kau nekat sekali Sasuke." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia melihat monster tersebut yang telah mati karena serangannya dan ditambah oleh bantuan Ino, lalu dia memandang kelangit, bulan kembali berwarna putih.

"Good job guy's" kata Ino yang truun dari atas.

"Hah…good job! Kami hampir mati tahu gara-gara monster itu!" bentak Lee.

"Tapi kalian mendapatkan nilai tertinggi diantara yang lain, aku penasaran, kepala sekolah akan member kalian ranking apa yah." Ucap Ino

"Aaahh…mudah-mudahan B, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan B." ucap Lee.

"heii…seharusnya kau meminta A." kata Hinata.

"Hahaha…dapat B saja sudah untung." Jawab Lee.

"Dengan begini, kalian akan naik ke level 3, dan misi selanjutnya akan lebih sulit dari sekarang, kita sekarang adalah tim inti, dan oh iya, ada pesta kenaikan level nanti malam, kalian siap-siap membawa pasangan masing-masing untuk berdansa yah." Ujar Ino mengedipkan matanya.

"Oh ya? Banyak makanan doong?" teriak Lee.

"Aku tidak sabaaar." Ucap Hinata. "Kau akan dating kan ke pesta dansanya, Sasuke?"

"Tidak tertarik." Jawab Sasuke.

Ketika sampai di sekolah mereka, mereka langsung menemui kepala sekolah, karena Ino sudah melaporkan misinya dalam perjalanan tadi, jadi hasil rankingnya sudah keluar.

"Selamat, tim kalian mendapat ranking A." ucap kepala sekolah yang bernama Asuma.

"Horeeeee…horeeeeeeee…horeeeeee." Teriak Lee yang kegirangan.

"Lee, kau berisik sekali!" sewot Hinata.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan A, ibuku pasti bangga." Ucap Lee, memang tidak semuanya anak-anak yang bersekolah di konoha itu yatim piatu ada juga beberapa orang yang mempunyai orang tua.

"Aku kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Ketika Lee sedang lompat-lompat karena kegirangan dan menangis karena bahagia dengan Ino, Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke, dan dia mengikuti Sasuke ke kamarnya, Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya, lalu Hinata tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar tidak datang." Ucap Hinata, dan tidak diberikan respon dari Sasuke.

"Kau harus datang ke pesta dansa itu! Ayo ganti bajumu!" tarik Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Aahhh…aku tidak punya baju resmi." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, kau bias memakai seragam sekolah yang lain." Kata Hinata dengan cerewet sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke.

"Aahh..baiklah, baiklah, kau keluar sana!" sewot Sasuke.

"Yeeeaayyy…kami tunggu yaah di ballroom." Ucap Hinata.

Ketika Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam yang lebih rapih, dia keluar kamarnya, tai dia tidak menemukan Hinata, akhirnya dia memutuskan utnuk pergi ke ballroom sendiri, dia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang baru selesai misi, dan orang-orang yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju ballroom, ada yang bersama pasangannya ada juga yang bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke itu tipe orang yang tidak percaya pada suatu ikatan, karena menurutnya, kalau ada pertemuan disitu pasti ada perpisahan, dan dia tidak mau merasakan perpisahan, makanya dia tidak peduli dengan siapa dia bertemu.

Ketika sampai di ballroom, dia mengambil minuman dan meminumnya, lalu dia melihat orang-orang yang sedang berdansa dengan bahagianya, tapi dia menemukan keanehan, terlihat seorang wanita berambut pink memakai dress putih sedengkul dan memakai high heels sedang berdiri sendiri ditengah-tengah pesta dansa, dia sedang menatapi langit sendiri.

**Sasuke POV.**

'_Sedang apa dia disitu sendiri? Aneh sekali.'_ Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, karena sangat aneh bagiku, dia terlihat sendiri dan tidak bersama siapa-siapa, tapi dia tersenyum memandangi langit, ketika aku memandanginya, tiba-tiba dia menyadarinya lalu dia memandangku kembali, dia tersenyum padaku, aku sebenarnya ragu, apakah dia tersenyum padaku atau pada orang sekitarku, lalu aku melihat kearah kanan dan kiriku, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, lalu aku melihat dia memutarkan bola matanya dan menghampiriku.

"Hei kamu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah mataku. "Lihatlah mataku…kau akan terpesona dan jatuh cinta padaku." Ucapnya dengan nada usil.

"A..apa?" tentu saja aku kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"Ahahaha..aku bercanda, kau sendirian disini?" tanyanya dengan riang kepadaku, tapi aku hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"kalau ada yang bertanya padamu, aku wajib menjawabnya." Katanya menceramahiku.

"Kalau kau tidak dengan siapa-siapa, ayo berdansa denganku." Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku.

"Hei…t…tunggu." Kataku gugup karena aku baru pertama kali berhadapan dengan wanita, apalagi berdansa.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bias berdansa? Akan kuajari tenang saja, ayo." Dia menarikku dengan paksa ketengah-tengah lantai dansa. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti, dan dia meletakkan tangan kiriku di pinggangnya dan dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahuku, lalu tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"Ikuti langkahku yah." Ucapnya sambil mengajariku berdansa. "ke kanan, ke kiri, kedepan dan kebela..aduh." dengan tidak sengaja aku menginjak kakinya, karena aku memang tidak bias, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

", tunggu…kita ulangi lagi." Dia menahanku dan meletakkan tanganku di posisi tadi. Lalu dengan alaminya tiba-tiba aku sudah bias mengikutinya berdansa, ketika kami sedang asik menikmati pelajaran dansa itu, kami menubruk sepasang pedansa.

"Heii..kalau tidak bias dansa, jangan berada disini!" bentaknya, aku hanya terbengong melihat dia membentakku yang sedang belajar dansa.

"Weee…memangnya sekolah ini punyamu." Ejek wanita itu, kelakuannya seperti anak kecil, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat nyaman bersamanya padahal kami baru ketika aku sudah lencar dengan gerakannya, kami berdansa sesuai dengan iringan irama, sampai lagunya selesai, dan kamipun menghentikan gerakan kami.

**Normal POV**

ketika mereka sedang menikmati posisi mereka, tiba-tiba fire works muncul tak terduga dan itu emmbuat suasana menadi sangat indah, Wanita itu memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut, dan dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Ketika Sasuke mengajaknya dansa lagi.

"Ah, maaf aku harus menemui seseorang, sampai jumpa." Ucap wanita itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika wanita itu meninggalkannya ditengah-tengah pesta, sekali lagi dia berfikir, dimana ada pertemuan disitu ada perpisahan, dia sedikit menyesal telah bertemu dengan wanita itu, karena dia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajahnya dari dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Haaaaiii...ini fict action pertamakuuuu...maaf yah kalo jelek, ada unsur magic magicnya juga...dan sedikit thriler di capter selanjutnya...

mohon dukungannya yaaaaah...

(sepertinya bakal sulit bikin fict action)...=_=


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke terbaring dikamarnya dan menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya, dan dihembuskannya secara perlahan, dia merasa sangat lelah sekali, karena butuh spirit yang besar untuk mengeluarkan magic level tingkat dua seperti fira, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba dia teringat pada wanita di pesta dansa berambut pink itu, mereka berdansa tanpa mengetahui identitas masing-masing.

'_Wanita itu, siapa dia…dia bukan anak sekolah sini, kenapa bisa masuk ke pesta dansa yang private ini?' _pikir Sasuke sambil berbaring dikasurnya.

"Sasukee." Panggil seorang wanita diluar kamar Sasuke.

Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya, dan disitu ada Ino yang memakai gaun berwarna hijau panjang.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi dia memundurkan tubuhnya menandakan mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino sambil memasuki kamar Sasuke, Ino menempatkan dirinya duduk dikursi dekat kasur Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke duduk dikasurnya.

"Jadi..ceritakan padaku, sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan fira?" tanya Ino yang penasaran, karena fira adalah magic dengan tingkat level yang lumayan tinggi, bahkan Ino yang cerdas sekalipun agak susah memakainya.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya melihat Naruto menggunakannya saat berlatih denganku, tiba-tiba saja aku seperti bisa mengcopynya." Jelas Sasuke tampa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu, saat kau menggunakan magic itu, matamu berubah menjadi merah." Ucap Ino khawatir, Ino menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke, tapi dia sendiri tidak paham perasaannya itu sebagai apa.

"Jangan terlalu sering kau pakai magic itu, kita cukup menggunakan magic-magic biasa." Pinta Ino.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, Ino menghela nafas melihat Sasuke tidak memberinya respon, akhirnya dia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi keluar tanpa kata-kata. Dia berbarinh kembali dikasurnya dan menutup matanya untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke mendapat pesan dari Ino untuk berkumpul diruang kepala sekolah karena ada misi khusus untuk tim yang mendapatkan ranking A. Sasuke bangun dan beranjak dari tidurnya lalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi kepala sekolah, dia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan melewati siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Ketika dia sampai diruang kepala sekolah, disitu sudah ada Lee, Hinata dan Ino.

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga, baiklah kita langsung pada inti misinya." Kata Asuma kepada Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah misi yang sangat khusus dan sangat penting." Jelas Asuma. "Kalian harus melindungi putri presiden dan membawanya kesini."

"Melindunginya? Dari apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Presiden telah dirasuki oleh penyihir jahat, kalian ahu kan, kalau manusia tanpa bekal magic dirasuki sihir itu akan berakibat fatal." Jawab Asuma.

"Ha? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib putri nya?" Tanya Lee.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus membawanya kesini." jawab Hinata.

"Putrinya kan hanya manusia biasa, kenapa kita harus repot menolongnya?" kata Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Sasuke, putrinya itu mempunyai peran penting, akan kujelaskan didunia ini, manusia terbagi menjadi tiga, yaitu pertama, manusia biasa yang tidak bisa memakai magic contohnya seperti orang-orang yang di kota konoha, kedua manusia biasa yang bisa memakai magic karena belajar dari kecil, contohnya kalian dan murid-murid yang ada di konoha academy, ketiga, manusia yang murni bisa memakai magic, orang itu disebutnya magician, putri presiden adalah orang yang masuk kategori yang ketiga." jelas Asuma dengan jelas.

"Jadi, maksudmu, putri presiden itu magician?" tanya Lee kembali.

"Ya, magician murni sangat jarang ditemukan didunia ini, saat ini magician murni hanya terdapat 3 orang, pertama adalah magician yang sangat jahat." jelas Asuma.

Hinata, Lee dan Ino menelan ludah karena terlalu tegang mendengar penjelasan kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Kedua, adalah putri dari presiden, tapi dia sendiri belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan magicnya, dan yang ketiga, orang ini sebenarnya tidak jahat, tapi karena dia terlalu baik, akhirnya dia dirasuki oleh magician yang jahat." jelas Asuma.

"Apakah kita juga akan melawan orang itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, bahkan kalau memang harus dibunuh, kita harus melakukannya." ucap Asuma.

"Apa anda tahu dimana keberadaan orang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Asuma tersenyum pahit dan berkata. "Tentu saja, karena orang itu adalah isriku, Kurenai."

Mereka berempat terdiam karena kaget,mereka tidak tahu kalau Kurenai ternyata adalah istri kepala sekolah, dan bisa-bisanya Asuma berkata akan membunuh istrinya sendiri bila perlu, setahu mereka, Kurenai itu adalah wanita yang menguasai negara Hana dan akan menggelar upacara peresmian kepemimpinannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berangkatlah sekarang, kita tidak punya waktu lagi." perintah Asuma.

"Roger!" jawab semuanya.

Ketika semuanya berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat putri presiden itu dengan memakai kereta, Ino memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melamun.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

Sasuke masih memikirkan wanita yang kemarin berdansa dengannya, sedangkan Lee dan Hinata asik dengan makanannya yang sedang mereka santap.

"Hei hei, aku tidak sabar melihat anak presiden itu." kata Lee. "Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?"

"Tidak tertarik." jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Heiii bagaimana selagi perjalanan kita bernyanyi." ucap Hinata dengan ceria.

"Boleeeh boleeeh, nyanyi apaa?" jawab Lee.

Hinata dan Lee bernyanyi berdua sambil tertawa-tawa, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkan timnya itu. Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka dikediaman presiden konoha, mereka turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju kediaman presiden yang letaknya tidak jauh dari situ. Ketika sampai didepan kediaman presiden.

"B...besaaar sekaliiii." kata Lee yang melihat rumah yang sangat megah itu.

"Guuuk Guuuuk."

"Huaaaa..kaget aku, anjing dari mana ini?" kata Lee

"Akamaruuu, siapa yang ada disana?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Ah, seragam konoha academy, kalian utusan tuan Asuma?" kata laki-laki itu.

"Iya, kami diutus untuk menjadi guard putri presiden." jawab Ino.

"Ah, bisa lihat buktinya? Maaf klau aku lancang, kau tahu, untuk jaga-jaga." kata laki-laki itu.

Ino menyerahka surat misi yang diberi Asuma sebelumnya, ket

Ka laki-lai it membacanya, dia mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kiba, dan ini Akamaru anjingku sekaligus teman Nona." ucap Kiba.

"Salam kenal aku Ino, ini Lee, Hinata dan Sasuke." jawab Ino sambil memperkenalkan satu-satu.

"Guuk, wuuffrrrr." Akamaru menarik-narik celana Sasuke yang panjang itu.

"H...Hei.." Sasuke bingung, bukannya dia tidak suka binatang tapi dia merasa aneh anjing yang baru dia temui seolah-olah ingin mengajaknya ke seuatu tempat.

"Wah, sepertinya Akamaru menyukaimu, dia ingin menunujukkan sesuatu padamu, ikuti saja." ucap Kiba.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti Akamaru yag menyundul-nyundulnya dari belakang, dia mengikuti anjing berbulu puth itu menaiki tangga dan berhenti di suatu kamar.

"Kau ingin aku membukanya?" tanya Sasuke terhadap Akamaru.

"Guuk." jawab Akamaru yang menandakan iya.

Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati Sasuke membuka pintu itu, dan dia memasuki kamar itu, dia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pink sedang tertidur di kamar yang megah itu, dan tiba-tiba Akamaru menutup pintunya dari luar sehingga membuat wanita itu terbangun.

"Ngh..? ah...kamuu...haaiiii." kata wanita itu yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari tidurnya dan melompat kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya sambil bergelayutan.

"wh...whoaah." Sasuke yag kaget reflek mmeluk wanita itu agar tidak jatuh, lalu dia melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dan ditatapnya mata wanita itu.

"Kau...yang waktu di pesta dansa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya...namaku Sakura, bukn kau, salam kenal yaaah, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura dengn ceria.

"A...Sasuke, tapi...bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke yang campur aduk perasaannya antara senang dan bingung, karena dia pikir kalau orang sudah berpisah mereka tidak kan btemu kemabali.

"Sasukeee, bukankah sudah kubilang 'sampai jumpa' saat dipesta itu, kau lupa yah?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah..." kata Sasuke yang mencoba mengingat, dan dia kembali teringat tetang misinya. "Bukan, maksudku, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kenapa? Inikan rumahku, wajar kan kalau aku berada disini." ucap Sakura.

"Rumahmu? Itu artinya kau anak presiden?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Yup! 100 point untukmuuu" ucap Sakura dengan riang.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut, dan itu juga artinya Sakura adalah seorang magician.

"Kau kesini untuk membawaku kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah...iya...tentang ayahmu."

"Aku tahu." potong Sakura, "Makany malam itu aku berada disekolahmu, aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolahmu, mendiskusikan tentang hal ini." kata Sakura yang tersenyum pahit.

"Apa maksudmu mendiskusikan?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ya, ayahku, dia sudah benar-benar hilang kendalli, dia bahkan sudah tidak mengingatku lagi dan almarhum ibu, bahkan wujudnya pun bukan seperti manusia, tubuhnya yang manusia biasa itu tidak tahan dengan adanya spirit yang besar didalam." jelas Sakura.

"Ayahmu? Manusia biasa?" tanya Sasuke bingung karena setahunya Sakura adalah magician murni.

"Iya, sebenarnya dia itu ayah tiriku,kata ayah ibuku telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu." jawab Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Oh iya, selagi menungu waktu, maukah kau menceritakan masa lalumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau mendengarmu terlebih dahulu." jawab Sasuke yang ingin mengenal Sakura lebih banyak. Sakura terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Hehehehe, aku tidak ingat masa laluku, aku hanya mempunyai ingatanku saat aku berumur 14 tahun, dan aku sekarang berumur 17 tahun." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, ternyata dibalik keceriannya tersimpan masa lalu yang dia tidak ingat sama sekali.

DUAAARRR!

"HA?a..apa itu?" kata Sakura panik.

"Sakura, berlindung dibelakangku, apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan lepas dari sampingku, aku akan melindungimu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Oke, ternyata kau orang yang menjalani misinya dengan baik yah." ucap Sakura.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi." ucap Sasuke pelan yang tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan kearah bunyi ledakan tersebut dengan Sakura dibelakangnya, ketika sampai ditempat kejadian, mereka berdua melihat Hinata dan Kiba sedang bertarung melawan anak-anak mosnter yang keluar dari perut monster besar berbentuk manusia yng tidak sempurna, wajahnya yang hancur setangah, jantungnya yang terliht dengan jelas serta tangannya yang panjang berbentuk seperti akar. Ino dan Lee sedang berusaha melawan monster itu.

"M...Makhluk apa itu?" kata Sasuke yang kaget.

"A..Ayah..." kata Sakura lemas, Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Sakura ketika dia mendengar Sakura mengucapkan kata 'ayah'.

"Maksudmu, dia ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke kaget, Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan sedih.

"Thunder!" teriak Ino dengan mengeluarkan sinar dari tangannya untuk mengeluarkan magic thunder.

"T...tunggu Ino, tahaan!" teriak Sasuke.

Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, tidak biasanya Sasuke ragu untuk menghabisi musuhnya.

"Nona Sakuraa!" panggil Kiba.

"Kiba..kenapa ayah..."

"Tiba-tiba dia membesar seperti itu, sepertinya efek magic yang kau berikan sudah tibak mempan padanya." ucap Kiba sambil memukul monster-monster kecil.

Monster itu mengamuk dengan sendirinya, dia mengayunkan tangannya yang berbentuk seperti akar itu kearah Hinata, kiba, Lee dan Ino. Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkn magic protectnya, tapi magic protect hanya bisa melindungi 1 orang saja, dia menghentikan aksinya dan mengeluarkn magic lain.

"Blizzard!" teriak Sasuke dan serangannya tepat mengenai lengan mosnter itu dan langsung membeku, keadaan itu dipakai oleh Sasuke untuk menghampiri temannya sambil menggandeng Sakura, ketika Sakura berada tepat didepan wajah monster tersebut, Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Sasuke yang menyadari itu menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

"Jangan lihat." kata Sasuke yang dengan bersamaan menyerangnya sekali lagi dengan magicnya. "Fire!"

Tapi serangan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh monster itu, lalu makhluk mengrikan itu mengangkat tangannya yang besar itu kearah mereka untuk menyerangnya. Karena yang lain sudah kehabisan spirit untuk melawan monster itu, dan tidak bisa menggunakan magic protect lagi.

"Shield!" teriak Sakura secara tiba-tiba, dan muncul sinar berwarna pink pada setiap tubuh mereka masing-masing dan membungkus mereka, lingkaran itu adalah shield atau pelindung yang berfungsi untuk melindungi dari serangan fisik maupun magic yang berbentuk tembus pandang. Ketika monster itu mengayunkannya ke lingkaran itu, tangan monster itu terpental.

Ino sangat terkejut karena Sakura bisa menggunakan Shield yang membutuhkan spirit yang lebih banyak. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan melihat Sakura menangis.

"Selamat tinggal...ayah." ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan magic terakhirnya."Blizzara!"

"Uaaarrrrgghhhh!" teriak monster itu, ketika monster itu teriak, monster itu dan Sakura saling menatap, dan terlihat terdapat air mata di mata monster itu, Sakura tersenyum pada ayahnya yag menjadi monster itu, dan terjatuh pingsan karena telah memakai energi spirit yang sangat besar.

Ketika tubuh Sakura ambruk, Sasuke bergegas menompahnya, dia menangkap tubuh Sakura yang kini ringkih, dan menggendongnya, Ino yang melihat Sasuke peduli seperti itu pada Sasuke merasa cemburu pada Sakura karena mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Sasuke, karena tidak biasanya Sasuke peduli terhadap orang.

"Ayo kita kembali, Kiba kau ikut dengan kami, bagaimanapun juga, Sakura akan membutuhkanmu." ucap Sasuke yang langsung berjalan keluar sambil menggendong Sakura.

"Sasuke, dia...kenapa terhadap kita dingin sekali yah." kata Lee

"Tapi feeling wanitaku mengatakan tidak lama lagi, dia akan berubah." ucap Hinata sambil berjalan.

"Mudah-mudahan." jawab Lee yang mengikuti Hinata.

Ketika mereka kembali ke sekolah, Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu dikamar tamu, dan dia pergi keruang kepala sekolah untuk melapor.

"Jadi begitu, sudah terlambat yah...bagus, kerja kalian sangat bagus, 3 hari lagi, kalian akan menjalani misi yang baru, sekarang kalian istirahat saja dulu." ucap Asuma.

"Baik." jawab Lee dan Hinata yang berjalan keluar.

"Hmm..pak, tentang Sakura...apa dia..." tanya Sasuke ragu.

"untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini, kalian tolong jaga dia yah, dan kau." kata Asuma menunjuk Kiba. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi murid sini, tapi kau harus melakukan beberapa tes dulu."

"Ah, iya terima kasih." jawab Kiba.

"Guuuk"

"Hahahaa, sepertinya anjingmu juga ingin berpartisipasi." kata Ino.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, dan Sasuke berjlaan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke.

Ino melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan bahu yang sangat dingin, lalu Sasuke berbelok kearah kamar Sakura.

'_Kenapa aku sangat khawatir terhadapnya?'_ pikir Sasuke yang gelisah. Ketika sampai dikamar Sakura, dia melihat Sakura sedang duduk dikasurnya dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Ah, hai Sasuke." sapa Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya, keadaan mereka sunyi, dan kesunyian itu berlanjut lumayan lama, sampai Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sudah kuduga akan berakhir seperti ini, ayah yag aku tidak tahu sebenarnya dia ayahku atau bukan, tapi aku yakin dia ayahku, dia merawatku dari kecil, bahkn aku masih menyimpan fotonya." ucap Sakura tersenyum lemas. "Tapi..." suara Sakura berbuah menjadi bergetar.

"Aku...tidak menyangka akan secepat ini..ayah...dia yang kupunya satu-satunya...aku...aku."

"Ssttt...menangislah, jangan kau tahan" ucap Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya.

Sakura terkejut Sasuke memeluknya dan menenangkanna, akhirnya Sakura menangis kencang dipelukan Sasuke, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya sehingga Sasuke harus menggunakan magic silent untuk menutupi suara tangisannya itu. Sakura menangis dengan cahaya silent dari Sasuke yang berwarna emerald, sesuai dengan matanya.

* * *

akhirnya update chapter dua, aku mau jawab pertanyaan2 kalian nih.

SasuSaku Forever - iya magic-magicnya aku terinspirasi dai FF..^^

Icha Yukina Clyne - semua bisa kok make magic tingkat level 2, asal spirit mereka dikembangin lagi.

Ishida Taki - kayanya sih akan jadi chapter yang panjang..hehehee...

aku mau kasih sedikit penjelasan, magic itu ada 3 level tingkatan yang pertama semua murid bisa makenya, yang kedua,, bisa dipakai kalau murid tu udah punya spirit yang cukup, yang ketiga itu bisa dipakai oleh murid yang udah bener-bener spiritnya kuat.

contohnya kalau Fire-Fira-Firaga, Blizzard-Blizzara-Blizzaga, Cure-Cura-Curaga, gitu...^^

dan spirit itu semacem istilahnya kalau di naruto itu sama dengan chakra...^^

apa penjelasannya cukup jelas? kalo belum silahkan ditanya lagi..hehhe..

makasih untuk review-reviewnya yaah...^^

untuk chapter selanjutnya aku bakal ngaret nih, maaf...soalnya lagi sibuk bikin kue untuk lebaran...hahahahaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Ino yang sedang melewati kamar Sakura melihat pintunya yang sedikit terbuka, ketika dia mencoba untuk melihat kedalam, dia melihat sosok Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang sedang menangis.

'_Sasuke? memeluk wanita dengan lembut? Belum pernah aku melihat ekspresinya yang begitu lembut seperti itu.'_ Pikir Ino yang cemburu.

Sakura menangis begitu kecang sehingga energinya terkuras dan lemas, Sakura tertidur dipelukan Sasuke, Sasuke menidurkan kembali Sakura kekasur dengan sangat hati-hati, dia memandangi wnaita bermabut pink itu dengan lembut lalu membelai pipinya.

'_Dia… apa dia menggunakan magic padaku?'_ pikir Sasuke yang heran mengapa dia begitu peduli pada wanita ini. Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dan beranjak keluar, ketika dia keluar kamar.

"Wah, Sasuke yang terkenal sangat dingin dan cuek pada siapapun bahkan teman satu timnya sendiri, bisa sangat lembut pada satu wanita, beruntung sakali yah wanita itu." Ucap Ino yang berdiri disamping.

Sasuke melihat kearah Ino dengan tatapan bingung, lalu mengabaikannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

"Tunggu." Panggil Ino.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia tidak menoleh kearah Ino, justru Ino lah yang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, tempat itu bisa kau pakai untuk latihan." Ucap Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke melepas tangan Ino yang menggandengnya dan mengikuti Ino berjalan. Mereka berjalan ketempat Training Center, sekolahannya memang sangat besar sehingga mempunyai tempat khusus untuk berlatih magic.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Tempat ini sudah dilapisi pelindung sehingga kau bisa berlatih meningkatkan magicmu." Jelas Ino.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan penglihatannya, dia mendapatkan suatu ruangan yang bisa melihat sekeliling kota Konoha, lalu dia berjalan menuju tempat itu.

"Ah, tempat ini, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini." Ucap Ino mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku berumur 18 tahun, tapi aku sudah menjadi pembimbing, padahal aku masuk konoha academy berumur 14 tahun." Kata Ino yang mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya. "aku mendengar banyak yang bilang bahwa aku gagal sebagai pembimbing."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya yang tadinya sejajar dengan Ino sekarang menjadi membelakangi Ino.

"Heii..apa kau mendengarkanku?" sewot Ino.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan orang lain." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tidak minta padamu untuk memberiku pendapat, cukup dengarkan saja." Ucap Ino.

"Kalau begitu bicara saja dengan tembok." Kata Sasuke ketus. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan masalah orang lain."

Sehabis mengucapkan kalimat yang pedas itu Sasuke meninggalkan Ino sendirian disitu. Ino hanya melihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hhh…sepertinya aku memang gagal menjadi pembimbing, dan juga gagal menjadi seorang wanita…" keluh Ino.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan tiba-tiba ada Lee yang sedang menunggunya didepan pintu kamar.

"Ah, hai Sasuke…akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, susah sekali aku mencarimu." Ucap Lee yang cengengesan. "Begini, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku senang satu tim denganmu, semoga kita bisa jadi teman akrab yah, kau kalau perlu bantuanku katakan saja."

Sasuke hanya diam tidak bereaksi pada omongan Lee.

"Hahaha…diam seperti biasa yah, tapi itulah kamu, ya sudah yah, selamat tidur." Ucap Lee yang berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam dan berusaha tidak memikirkan omongan Lee lalu dia memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke bangun untuk sarapan pagi, ketika dia sampai di cafetaria, dia melihat Sakura, Hinata, Lee dan Ino sedang bercanda ria di meja makan.

"Lee! Itu punyakuu!" teriak Sakura pada Lee yang mengambil makanannya.

"Aaahh, aku kan ingin mecobanya jugaaa." Rengek Lee.

"Lee! Kau seperti anak kecil sekali, ambil saja sendiri sana!" kata Hinata.

"Tapi makanan itu mahaaaal" ucap Lee.

"Hahahahaa." Tawa Ino. "Ah, Sasuke, kesini." Panggil Ino yang melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan cafetaria.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka yang sedang makan dan dia memandang kearah Sakura dengan wajah khawatir, karena kemarin Sakura menangis habis-habisan. Ketika Sasuke memandangi Sakura, Sakura merasakannya dan memandang Sasuke kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke entah tanpa dia sadari atau tidak, dia juga sedikit tersenyum pada Sakura, Sasuke menempatkan dirinya disamping Sakura dan memesan makanan untuk sarapan pagi, ketika mereka sedang ngobrol-ngobrol, Naruto datang dengan kelompoknya. Betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika Sakura langsung berlari kearah Naruto.

"Narutoooo!" panggil Sakura dengan riang.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Aku, sejak kejadian kemarin, aku diizinkan oleh kepala sekolah untuk tinggal disekolah ini." jelas Sakura.

"Heeeh, begitu, yah, semoga kau akrab dengan kelompok pecundang itu." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Naruto apa yang kau katakan itu tidak sopan." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak jadi makan, nafsu makanku hilang." Kata Naruto yang langsung pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura terdiam melihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan keluar cafetaria, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan berpaling menuju arah Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Kau, kenal dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa? Naruto itu mempunyai etika yang sangat buruk loh." Kata Lee.

"Yah, aku tahu, tapi dia orang pertama yang mau mengajakku bicara dan dialah yang membawaku kemari saat pesta dansa itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Dia? Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm…hehehe…kami pacaran." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"HAAAAAAH?" teriak Ino, Hinata dan Lee bersamaan sedangkan Sasuke dia tersedak dengan minumannya.

"Uhuk…uhuk..uhuk…" Sasuke berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau? Dengan naruto? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino yang penasaran lalu melirik kearah Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah berubah karena terkejut

"Ya…hehehe, ceritanya panjang." Jawab Sakura tertawa malu.

"Ayolaaah, kami ingin tahuuu." Ucap Hinata.

"Hmm…begini, dulu saat ayahku sudah dirasuki penyihir jahat, tiba-tiba dia datang padaku yang sedang duduk sendirian di halaman rumahku, dia menyapaku dengan ramah dan sering mengunjungiku, sampai suatu hari dia memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya, tentu saja itu membuatku senang, karena aku suka padanya, dan…" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar cafetaria.

"Sasuke? kenapa dia?" tanya Lee.

"Hihihi…sepertinya semakin menarik nih." Ucap Hinata iseng.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya itu, Sakura merasa bingung terhadap perlakuannya Sasuke.

"Kenapa yah kalau aku perhatikan, Sasuke itu terkadang sangat dingin." Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan terkadang lagi, tapi dia memang dingin." Jawab Lee.

"Tapi dia mempunyai sisi kepeduliannya sedikit kok." Jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Lee sambil melahap makanannya.

"Aku tahu karena aku selalu memperhatikannya." Jawab Ino sambil bediri. "Aku menemuinya dulu."

"Aaahh…jadi ino menyukai Sasukeee." Kata Hinata yang sadar dengan situasinya.

"Haah? masa?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit tidak rela.

'_Kenapa aku merasa tidak rela? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke, lagipula, aku sudah punya Naruto.'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan dengan wjaah kesal kearah lobby sekolah, Ino yang mengejarnya segera memanggilnya. "Sasukeeee." Panggil Ino.

Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya dia tetap terus berjalan, lalu Ino dengan sekuat tenang lari dan menghadangnya.

"Kau itu kalau cemburu jelek sekali kelakuannya." Ucap Ino meledek.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke dan Ino bersamaan, Sasuke memandang Ino dengan heran.

"Hahahaa, sepertinya aku mulai paham apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Ucap Ino.

'_Perhatian perhatian, anak yang namanya akan disebutkan harap datang keruang kepala sekolah, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata dan Lee, sekali lagi anak yang namanya akan disebutkan harap datang keruang kepala sekolah, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata dan Lee. Terima kasih.'_

"Ha? Utnuk apa? Bukannya misi selanjutnya itu besok yah?" kata Ino bingung.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lift untuk mengunjungi ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hei, tunggu aku." Panggil Ino.

Ketika sampai diruang kepala sekolah, Sasuke dan Ino menghadap Asuma dan mmberi hormat.

"Ah, mana yang lain?" tanya Asuma.

"Kami disiniii." Ucap Hinata yang baru datang bersama Lee.

"Semua sudah berkumpul? Bagus, langsung saja kita mulai." Ucap Asuma. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan orang baru yang akan masuk kedalam tim kalian, orang ini adalah kepercayaanku,namanya Shikamaru." Tunjuk Asuma pada Shikamaru.

"Salam kenal semuanya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Nah, selanjutnya, setelah kupikir-pikir, kalian itu membutuhkan senjata andalan masing-masing untuk melawan penyihir-penyihir jahat nantinya, aku sudah menyiapkan senjata-senjata yang pas untuk kalian." Ucap Asuma yang membawa kotak box besar dan diterbangkan oleh magicnya lalu diturunkannya secara perlahan.

Asuma membuka kotak itu dan memberikannya pada masing-masing murid.

"Sasuke, kau pegang pedang ini." kata Asuma yang memberikan Sasuke pedang. Sasuke mengambil pedang itu dan mengayunkannya. Dan ayunan itu hampir mengenai Lee.

"Heii..hati-hatii..bisa-bisa aku terluka kalau kau mengayunkannya sembarangan seperti itu!" sewot Lee.

"Lalu buat apa kau bisa mengeluarkan magic Cure." Kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha..lucu sekali kau." Ucap lee sambil tertawa pahit.

"Lalu Lee, karena kau sangat ahli dalam martial art, kau gunakan ini." ucap Asuma sambil memberikan sarung tangan yang berduri tajam. Ketika Lee mengambil sarung tangan itu.

"Huaaaa…berat sekaliii." Ucap Lee.

"Nanti kau akan terbiasa, hahaha." Ucap Asuma.

"Ino, kau pakailah cambuk ini, kau sangat pas menggunakan ini." kata Asuma.

"Terima kasih pak Asuma." Ucap ino.

"Hinata, pakailah rantai ini." kata Asuma memberikan rantai berwarna hitam kepada Hinata.

"Waaah, terima kasih." Ketika Hinata memegang rantai itu, rantainya bergerak sendiri dan melayang-layang.

"Waah, rantainya seperti hidup." Ucap Hinata.

"Begitu rantai dipegang oleh pemiliknya, rantai itu akan bergerak sesuai pikiran sang pemilik, itu namanya rantai magic. Kau coba saja." Kata Asuma.

"Bergerak sesuai pikiranku?" kata Hinata yang bingung, lalu dia seperti sudah memutuskan sesatu, dan rantai itu bergerak mengikat Lee.

"Heiiii! Apa-apaan kauu!" kata Lee yang tubuhnya di lilit oleh rantai Hinata.

"Ahahaha, maaf tapi ini yang terpikirkan olehku." Ucap hinata.

"Dan terakhir, Shikamaru, kau adalah penembak yang jitu, kau pegang shotgun ini." ucap Asuma memberikan shotgun pada Shikamaru.

"Ah, baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Dan ada lagi, berita tentang acara peresmian kurenai menjadi pemimpin ternyata acaranya dimajukan malam ini, kalian harus siap-siap, dan segera berangkat sore ini." ucap Asuma. "Sasuke, kau kujadikan ketua tim ini."

"Aku ikuut!" teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Sakuraa?" kata Sasuke kaget.

"Pak kepala sekolah aku mohoon aku ikut, aku yakin aku bisa membantu, aku bisa menggunakan magic, dan sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa mengendalikannya." Pinta Sakura.

"Tapi, kau bukan tim inti." Jawab Asuma.

"Masukan saja, aku sudah melihat kemampuannya kok, dia sangat hebat." Ucap Lee.

"Iya, dia bisa menggunakan shield loh, kami saja tidak bisa." Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak bisa! " bantah Sasuke.

"K…Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekali tidak bisa tetap tidak bisa, aku ketuanya, dan akulah yang menentukan siapa yang boleh ikut." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Sakura mandang Sasuke dengan pandangan marah. "Sasuke bodooh! Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan kalian! Aku benci kamu!" teriak Sakura yang berlari keluar.

"Sasuke kau keterlaluan." Ucap Hinata.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Sakura diluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Sakuraa!" ucap Sasuke yang khawatir dan langsung menghampiri Sakura, tapi Sakura sudah tidak ada disana, dan Sasuke melihat ada pesan yang tertulis ditembok. _'tampat yang baru akan menjadikanku tambah kuat.'_

"Tempat yang baru?" kata Sasuke bingung.

Mereka yang berada didalam ruangan kepala sekolah bergegas mengikuti Sasuke, ketika Asuma melihat tulisan ditembok dia sangat terkejut.

"Tempat baru?" pikri Asuma bingung. "J…jangan-jangan…"

"Asuma, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gawat! Kalian harus segera ketempat acara peresmian Kurenai, ternyata itu bukan acara peresmian, tapi itu adalah acara penyambutan orang baru yang akan menggantikan Kurenai!" perintah Asuma.

"T…Tunggu dulu, maksud anda orang baru?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Sakura, dialah orang baru itu, karena Sakura satu-satunya orang yang bermagic murni, sepertinya penyihir itu ingin melepaskan Kurenai dan menjadikan Sakura tempat yang baru untuknya." Jelas Asuma dengan panic.

"APA! Tidak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Sasuke tunggu!" teriak Ino yang mengejarnya.

"Baiklah kami berangkat." Kata Shikamaru. "Ayo Hinata, Lee."

"Roger!" jawab Hinata dan Lee.

"Shikamaru tunggu." Cegah Asuma. "Kau tahu kan, kalau Kurenai sudah melewati batas.."

"Iya, aku tahu, untuk itulah kau memberiku senjata ini kan?' kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru, Hinata dan Lee bergegeas menyusul Sasuke.

Sementaa itu Sakura yang sedang diculik oleh seseorang tergeletak dilantai, perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Ngh…dimana ini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, ketika dia berdiri dia melihat sosok wanita yang sangat cantik berambut hitam dan panjang.

"S…Siapa kau?' tanya Sakura.

"Selamat datang, rumah baruku." Ucap wanita itu sambil menghampiri Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Sakura yang ketakutan dan berusaha mengeluarkan magic fire dari tangannya, lalu wanita itu menggenggam tangan Sakura sehingga magic Sakura tertahan.

'_Dia? Bisa menahan magicku? Yang bisa menahan magic adalah seorang magician murni.' _Pikir Sakura.

"Kau.." kata Sakura yang berusaha untuk menebak.

"Benar sekali, aku adalah Magician murni Karin yang memakai tubuhnya Kurenai yang juga magician murni sepertiku. Kau tahu, sebentar lagi akan ada upacara pengenalan anggota baru, yaitu kamu, warga disini akan kusihir dan kuhilangkan ingatannya tentang kurenai sehingga mereka akan berfikir kamulah Kurenai itu." Kata Karin yang memakai tubuh Kurenai.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kau akan dikalahkan oleh Prajurit Konoha!" ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha, Prajurit Konoha? Maksudmu, seperti dia?" kata Karin menunjuk kearah laki-laki yang berdiri dipintu memakai coat putih dan berambut pirang, Sakura sangat terkejut melihat sosok itu.

"Bahkan salah satu Prajurit Konoha berkhianat pada sekolahnya, iya kan? Naruto." ucap Karin.

"Naruto…kau…apa kau yang menculikku?' kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?" jawab Naruto sinis.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau salah satu murid Konoha? Dan kau…bukankah kita.."

"Cukup! Hentikan! Jangan diteruskan! Aku geli mendengarnya."ucap Naruto yang memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut kali ini, Naruto yang dia kenal dulu sekarang sudah berubah.

"Lalu, dulu kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya Sakura yang suaranya sudah gemetar.

"Tentu saja semuanya untuk saat ini." jawab Naruto.

"Kerja yang bagus Naruto. "Puji Karin yang berada ditubuh Kurenai, "Nah, sekarang…" kata Karin mengahampiri Sakura yang sedang terduduk lemas, lalau dia mengangkat dagunya, dan memberikan magic pada Sakura. "Tertidurlah, dan begitu kau bangun, kau akan menuruti semua perkataanku." Ucap Karin. "Sleep"

Begitu Sakura terkena magic Sleep dari Karin, dia langsung tertidur dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Bawa dia kekamarnya, nanti malam dia mempunyai peran yang sangat penting." Perintah Karin pada Naruto.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto, lalu dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke kamar yang sudah disediakan. Ketika sampai dikamarnya dia meletakkan Sakura dikasur dan membelai pipi Sakura, sesaat dia ingin mencium Sakura tapi Naruto menghentikan niatnya, kemudian dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbaring dikasur.

"Sasukee! Tunggu!" bentak Shikamaru yang berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan Shikamaru, Hinata memutuskan untuk menahan Sasuke memakai rantainya, Sasuke melihat rantai Hinata yang mendahuluinya dan mengikat tubuhnya.

"Argh!" rintih Sasuke yang terjatuh.

"Bagus Hinata." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau! Dinginkan kepalamu dulu!" kata Shikamaru sambi mengguyur Sasuke dengan magic water. "Bagaimana pun juga kita harus membuat suatu rencana untuk kesana."

Sasuke berdiam diri dengan kepalanya yang basah, pandangannya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau sangat khawatir pada Sakura, kamipun juga begitu, tapi kita harus menyusun rencana matang-matang seperti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru." Ucap Lee sambil memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan menyelamatkan Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dan ketika Hinata merasakan tubuh Sasuke sudah melemas, dia melepaskan rantainya.

"Baiklah, begini rencananya. Aku sudah tahu dimana dan bagaimana lokasinya, Ino, Lee dan Hinata, kalian hentikan waktu dari jarak yang benar-benar tidak akan kelihatan sama orang-orang disana, mengerti?" kata Shikamaru.

"Roger!" jawab Lee dan Hinata.

"Sedangkan aku dan Sasuke, disana ada taman bermain, kami akan menaiki ferrsih wheels disana, dan mengawasi gerak-gerik Kurenai, ketika kurenai menampakkan dirinya didepan warga, kalian segara hentikan waktu, dan aku akan menyelsaikannya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau, tugasnya adalah menyelamatkan Sakura." Jawab Shikamaru dan Sasuke menagngguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berpisah!" kata Shikamaru, walaupun disini Sasuke adalah ketuanya tapi Shikamaru yang lebih stabil emosinya bisa menghandle semuanya, karena itulah Asuma mengikut sertakan Shikmaru di tim Sasuke.

* * *

huaaaaaaaaaaa...akhirnya bsia update juga selama 4 hari data ini terpendam di my doc. hahahaa, maaf yah telat...

aku sakiiit..., sampe sekarang masih belum sembuh, tapi aku berusaha bgt untuk update, sekarang udah mendingan makanya bsia beranjak ke depan computer..heheheee...

maaf ya udah buat lama nunggu..=_=


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Ketika mereka sampai pada lokasi dimana Kurenai akan memulai aksinya, mereka berpencar, Shikmaaru dan Sasuke berjalan kearah ferrish wheels yang sangat besar, mereka menaiki salah satu tabung itu dan menunggu matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam, sedangkan Hinata, Ino dan Lee.

"Tempat yang tidak kelihatan oleh penduduk? Dimana itu?" tanya Lee.

"Hmm.." pikir Ino yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Ah, sepertinya aku menemukannya." Teriak Hinata dengan riang.

"Dimana?" tanya Lee.

"Itu." Tunjuk Hinata kearah selokan yang sangat besar. "Kita bisa masuk kesitu dan mengawasi Kurenai dari ventilasi yang akan kita temukan." Jelas Hinata.

"Dari manakau tahu selokan itu punya ventilasi?" tanya Ino heran.

"Kalau tidak ada, kita cukup membuatnya kan." Jawab hinata tersenyum. "Ayo berangkaaat!" ucap Hinata yang langsung berlari menuju selokan itu.

"Aahh..menjijikan." keluh Lee.

"Ayo kesini, kesinii." Ajak Hinata yang bersemangat.

Mereka menyelusuri selokan itu dan meraba-raba.

"loh, kenapa gelap?" tanya Hinata.

"jelas helap, kita kan diselokan." Kata Ino yang menyalakan magicnya . "Light"

"Waah, terima kasih Ino." Ucap Hinata.

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi menuju tempat yang berbunyi musik keras yang menandakan kalau acaranya akan dimulai.

"Aku bolongkan yah." Ucap Lee meraba dinding yang tipis, lalu Lee memukul tembok itu dan terlihat disitu tempat yang nantinya Kurenai tempati, tempat itu lumayan tinggi, tapi masih bisa dijangkau penglihatannya.

"Sepertinya cukup." Kata Lee. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Kurenai muncul.

Sasuke termenung duduk di tabung ferrish wheels, Shikamaru melihatnya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Hhh…kamu itu seharusnya beruntung mempunyai teman yang peduli padamu, menurutmu sebelum Sakura diculik, misi ini pasti hal yang sepele kan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, apa misiku disini?" ucap Shikamaru sambil sedikit gemetar. "Membunuh Kurenai dengan tembakanku, sedangkan dia adalah istri Asuma yang sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri."

Entah kenapa Sasuke yang biasanya tidak pedulu terhadap orang lain, kini bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oelh Shikamaru.

"Coba bayangkan, kalai misimu adalah membunuh Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru. "Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Sasuke terdiam pada pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga…" jawab Shikamaru tertawa. "Ayo, kita naikkan tabung ini keatas."

"untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan menembak Kurenai saat yang lainnya menghentikan waktu" jawab Shikamaru yang menggerakkan ferrish wheels memakai magicnya.

"Kau? Serius? Apa tidak ada cara lain?' tanya Sasuke.

"Pilihannya hanya dua, membiarkan Kurenai hidup tapi Sakura menjadi tubuh berikutnya, atau membunuh Kurenai dan Sakura selamat." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…maaf…" ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Shikamaru.

Dan tabung pun berjalan menuju puncaknya, ketika tabung itu berhenti diatas, Shikamaru mengintip ketempat dimana Kurenai akan berpidato.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu." Ucap Shikamaru.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kurenai datang menakai gaun hitam panjang.

"Itu dia!" kata Ino.

"Ok, Time Stop!" teriak Lee dibantu oleh Hinata.

"Para hadirin sekalian, aku akan memperkalkan pada kalian anggota baru yang akan menjadi penggantiku…" ucapan Kurenai tiba-tiba terhenti, karena penduduk yang tadinya bersorak ria sekarang jadi terdiam tidak ada suaranya, gerakannya pun terhenti.

"Hmm…penyusup ya." Ucap Karin.

"Sasuke, aku akan menembaknya dari sini, aku tidak yakin akan berhasil atau tidak, kalau tidak berhasil, kau bersiap menuju tempat Kurenai berada, mengerti!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Baik" jawab Sasuke.

Shikamaru membidik dengan tepat shotgunnya kearah Kurenai, dia membidik dengan sanagt teliti, dan membidik kearah kepala Kurenai, ketika dia siap menekan pelatuknya.

"Kurenai…maaf_"_ ucap Shikamaru, dan Shikamarupun menembakkan tembakannya kepada Kurenai, tapi betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru dan Sasuke bahwa Kurenai dapat bergerak dan membuat magic protect didepannya sehingga pelurunya terpental.

"Di…dia menahannya?" kata Sasuke terkejut.

"Bahkan dia dapat bergerak di saat magic stop sedang bekerja." Ucap Shikamaru. "Aku…gagal…" ucap Shikamaru yang frustasi.

"Tidak! Kau tidak gagal, ini hanya diluar prediksi kita." Ucap Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, kita berdua akan menyelamatkan Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru yang menggerakkan tabung itu kebawah. Begitu tabung itu sampai dibawah, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berlari menuju tempat Kurenai berada. Ino, Lee dan Hinata yang sudah keluar dari selokan melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke beralri bergegas mengikuti kedua orang tersebut.

"Naruto." panggil Karin.

"Ya, " jawab Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan ada penyusup yang akan datang kesini, tolong kau persiapkan sambutan yang bagus untuk mereka." ucap Karin.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Mereka berlari memasuki gedung yang sangat besar itu, mereka melewati penjaga-penjaga yang menjaga disetiap pintu, Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya kepada penjaga-penjaga itu sambil berlari, Lee memukul penjaga yang tersisa, Ino dan hinata berlari di belakang mereka untuk melindungi mereka dari belakang, sedangkan Shikamaru berada paling depan dan menembak-nembaki penghalang yang berada disana.

Ketika mereka sampai disuatu tempat, mereka sangat kaget ketika melihat sosok laki-l;aki yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Naruto? sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ino.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata penyusup yang dimaksud Kurenai adalah para pecundang seperti kalian." Hina Naruto yang mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Apa! Kau bersekongkol dengannya?" bentak Sasuke.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali, kalian mau melawan Kurenai?.." kata Naruto.

"Kami akan menyadarkan Kurenai dan menolong Sakura, walaupun itu harus membunuhmu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ouu…hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu, sayangnya, lawan kalian bukan aku, silahkan bunuh wanita yang satu ini. Sakura!" panggil Naruto.

Lalu Sakura datang dengan warna mata yang berbeda, yaitu warna hitam dan tersenyum, wajahnya sangat jahat, itu bukan seperti Sakura yang mereka kenal.

"Sakura….apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ssshhh…ini bukan kemauanku, ini adalah kemauan dia sendiri, iya kan Sakura?" tanya Naruto licik kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja, apapun akan kulalukan untuk Kurenai." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, kami tidak ingin melukaimu, ini kami, apa kau tidak ingat?" ucap Hinata.

"Percuma, dia dikendalikan oleh sihir Kurenai. Kita harus mencari dimana sumber controlnya." Kata Shikamaru.

"Nah, kuserahkan padamu, Sakura." Ucap anruto sambil mencium bibir Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan pergi bersama Kurenai.

"Narutoo! Tunggu!" kejar Sasuke, tapi Naruto sudah menghilang bersama Kurenai. "BRENGSEEK!" Sasuke sangat kesal dengan tindakan Naruto yang mencium Sakura. Dan kini pandangannya kembali pada Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang…mau bermain apa kita?" kata Sakura tersenyum jahat.

"Sakura! Sadarlah!" bentak Ino.

"Diam!" bentak Sakura kembali.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya cara lain, kita harus melawannya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Melawannya? Apa kau gila! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, bagaimana kalu kita tanpa sengaja membunuhnyaa!" teriak Sasuke mencengkram baju Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, apa kau lupa, misi utamaku?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sasuke, Sasuke teringat ucapan Shikamaru saat sebelum dia meluncurkan tembakan pada Kurenai, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kita tidak harus membunuhnya, cukup hancurkan saja cumber control sihirnya." Ucap Ino.

"Masalahnya, dimana letaknya?" tanya Lee.

"Apa sudah selesai berbincang-bincangnya?" kata Sakura yang mengangkat tangannya unuk membuat membuat cahaya lingkaran Magic diudara.

"S…Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Sasuke panic yang melihat Sakura akan menyerang mereka dengan magicnya.

"Thunder!" teriak Sakura.

"Protect!" teriak mereka yang masing-masing melindungi diri mereka dari serangan magic thunder Sakura.

"Itu diaa! Itu sumber control sihir Kurenai." Tunjuk Hinata ke perut Sakura yang terlihat.

"Fire!" serang Sakura sekali lagi.

"Protect!" ucap mereka kembali untuk melindungi diri masing-masing.

"Kalau begini terus yang kita lakukan hanya bisa bertahan." Ucap Lee.

"Bagaimana cara menghancurkannya? Terlalu beresiko kalau menyerang diperut Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Storm!" serang Sakura.

"Protect!" sekali lagi mereka melindungi diri mereka masing-masing, tapi kini protect mereka melemah, karena spirit mereka melemah, sehingga badai yang dibuat oleh Sakura menyerang mereka dan membuat mereka terpental.

"Kyaaaaaa" teriak Hinata dan Ino yang terpental.

"Uugghh!" rintih Lee dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang protectnya masih bertahan tetap berdiri didepan Sakura.

'_Sakura, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan.'_ Pikir Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. _'Haruskah aku menusukmu dengan pedang ini? seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru pada Kurenai?' _

Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke masih tetap berdiri, mendapatkan ide.

"Sasuke! apa kau merasa spiritmu masih cukup untuk melakukan magic serangan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Bagus, Hinata, ikat tubuh Sakura memakai rantaimu, sebelum itu, aku akan menyerang Sakura dengan magic tingkat 2." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Itu sangat berbahaya." Cegah Ino.

"Tenang, Sakura yang berada dalam kondisi sekarang hanya akan merasakan efeknya sedikit." Jawab Shikamaru. "Ayo, Hinata." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Baik." Jawab Hinata.

Kini Hinata, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berdiri didepan Sakura yang masih mengontrol badainya.

"Sial, badainya kencang sekali!" rintih Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, aku akan menyerang Sakura dengan magic tingkat 2." Kata Shikamaru.

"APA!..kau.."

"Itu tidak akan melukainya dengan parah, percaya padaku, itu hanya akan melemahkan spiritnya, begitu spiritnya melemah, Hinata, kau ikat dia dengan rantai magicmu." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Baik." Jawab Hinata yang bersiap-siap.

"Selanjutnya, Sasuke kau ikuti perintahku." Perintah Shikamaru, dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah,." Shikamaru membuat cahaya lingkarana magic yang sama dengan Sakura, lalu dia mengeluarkan magic tingkat 2 dan menyerang Sakura.

"THUNDARAAA!" teriak Shikamaru, dan itu tepat mengenai tubuh Sakura dan membuat Sakura terpental.

"Sakuraa.." teriak Sasuke khawatir.

"Sekarang! Hinataa!" perintah Shikamari pada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk dan meluncurkan rantainya menuju Sakura, dan melilitkannya pada Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak dapat bergerak.

"Aargghhh! Lepaskan aku brengseeek!" teriak Sakura sambil meronta.

"Taktik Shikamaru sangat hebat." Ucap Ino yang terkagum-kagum melihat Shikamaru.

Hinata menahan rantainya agar tidak lepas, rantai magic itu semakin orang yang dililitnya itu meronta, akan semakin kecang ikatannya.

"Aarrghh!" rintih Sakura.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat! Menjauuh!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir dan lembut.

Kemudian Shikamaru dan Sasuke berlutut didepan Sakura untuk membuka baju Sakura keatas, disitu ada sebuah benda seperti mata besar yang bergerak-gerak.

"Apa ini…manjijikan." Ucap Shikamaru. "Sasuke, ledakkan benda ini."

"Apa! Kau gila! Bagaimana kalau tubuh Sakura…"

"percaya padaku, saat kau ledakan benda ini, disaat bersamaan aku akan menyembuhkannya." Jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke terdiam dan melihat kearah wajah Sakura, Sasuke menempatkan posisinya disamping Sakura yang sedang terikat, dia merangkul Sakura dari samping dan menutup matanya memakai tangan yang merangkulnya, lalu tangan yang satu lagi memegang mata besar yang berada di perut Sakura tersebut.

A…apa yang kau lakukaaan!' bentak Sakura.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke lembut pada Sakura. "Mini Explosion."

Ketika Sasuke mengucapkan itu, terjadi ledakan kecil pada perut Sakura, yang menyebabkan perut Sakura bolong dan pingsan.

"Cura!." Teriak Shikamaru dan terlihat sinar putih dari tangan Shikamaru yang memegang perut Sakura yang bolong tersebut. Perlahan luka itu tertutup kembali, tapi prosesnya lumayan lama dan itu membutuhkan spirit yang sangat banyak, sayang sekali spirit Shikamaru sudah mencapai batasnya, sehingga luka Sakura yang belum tertutup rapat tidak dapat disembuhkan.

"Ughh!" rintih Shikamaru yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Shikamaruu!" teriak Ino sambil berlari kearah Shikamaru.

"Luka Sakura, kalau tidak cepat disembuhkan, dia…" ucap Lee yang terpotonga karena lagi-lagi Sasuke dapat membuat magic Cura yang belum dia kembangkan itu.

Ino melihatnya sangat kaget, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menggunakan magic itu dengan benar, dan begitu Sasuke menggunakannya, luka Sakura pun tertutup.

"Hhh..akhirnya, selesai." Ucap Hinata yang melonggarkan rantainya.

"Belum, Kurenai melarikan diri.." jawab Lee.

"Dan Naruto…" ucap Shikamaru yang berbaring dipangkuan Ino.

"Ayo kita kembali." Kata Sasuke yang mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang pingsan. Begitu Sasuke ingin mengangkatnya.

"Uggh…." Sasuke tidak kuat membawanya karena spirit yang digunakan sangat banyak.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang membawanya, kau sudah kelelahan.." kata Lee.

"Tidak…tidak usah, biar aku saja.." tolak Sasuke yang berusaha menggendong Sakura dan berjalan keluar.

"Dia, sampai saat terakhirpun tetap seperti itu." Ucap Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Itulah Sasuke." jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Begitu mereka sampai di konoha, Ino, Hinata dan Lee menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah, sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru tertidur dikamarnya.

"Begitu, jadi Naruto itu berkhianat dan kurenai kabur yah." Ucap Asuma. "Mungkin sebetulnya dia bukan berkhianat, tapi..."

Asuma duduk dikursinya dan memejamkan matanya, ternyata ini lebih rumit dari yang dia perkiranakan.

"Hhh..lalu bagaimana keadaan ketiga orang itu?' tanya Asuma.

"Sasuke dan Shikamaru tertidur karena lelah,sedangkan Sakura masih belum sadar karena ledakkan diperutnya." Jawab Ino.

"kalau begitu kalian juga istirahat saja dulu, untuk misi selanjutnya belum diketahui kapan, sampai saat itu kalian bebas." Ucap Asuma.

"Baik." Jawab mereka bertiga.

Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan, dia berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ketika dia berhasil mengumpulkan ingatannya, dia beranjak dari tidurnya dan segera pergi ke kamar Sakura. Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Sakura, dia bertemu Lee didepan lift.

"Heiii, Sasuke kau sudah sadar." Sapa Lee. "Sakura masih belum sadar, tapi tidak apa, kau kunjungi saja dia."

Lee berbicara seperti itu seolah sudah tahu apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke berjalan mengabaikan Lee.

"Hhh…dasar Sasuke…" desah Lee sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Sasuke sudah didepan pintu kamar Sakura, dia sangat ragu untuk membukanya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang tahu Naruto mengkhianatinya.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya dan duduk disamping Sakura. Dia memandang wanita cantik berambut pink itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ngh…Naruto…" panggil Sakura yang sedang tidur sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

'_Bahkan dalam mimpinya pun tetap Naruto yah.'_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat disampingnya ada seseorang.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lemas.

"Kau sudah sadar." Kata Sasuke lembut.

"Ngh…apa yang terjadi? Setahuku, ada seseorang berjubah hitam menyerangku saat aku keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, dan…" kata Sakura yang mencoba mengingat. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Tidak perlu diingat." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, kamu sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sakura yang tersenyum dan dibalas senyum oleh Sasuke.

"Waaah, kau tersenyuum, Sasukeeee, kau tampaan sekaliii." Kata Sakura yang dipaksakan untuk ceria. Sasuke memandangnya dengan wajah tenang, Sakurapun menghentikan tawanya yang dipaksakan itu.

"kau tahu aku berbohong yah, hehehe…menyedihkan yah, ditinggal ayah, bahkan orang yang kucintai mengkhianatiku, bodoh sekali aku…" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tidak bodoh, dialah yang bodoh karena mengkhianatimu." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berusaha menghiburnya, lalu kali ini Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke, kali ini aku tidak akan menangis, aku akan kuat, dan aku mohon Sasuke, izinkan aku bergabung dalam timmu, aku ingin berguna untuk kalian yang telah menyelamatkanku." Pinta Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan diskusikan hal ini pada kepala sekolah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasiih Sasukeeeee." Peluk Sakura dengan riang.

Ketika Sakura memeluknya, Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang selama ini dia rindukan, perasaan hangat dan kasih sayang, Sakura adalah wanita pertama yang berani memeluk Sasuke seperti itu.

"Sakuraaa, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara Hinata dari luar.

"Iya, Hinata masuk saja." Kata Sakura yang melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinatapun memasuki kamar Sakura dan kaget melihat Sasuke sudah ada didalam.

"Sasuke? bukannya kau tidur yah?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Ah sudahlah, Sakura, nanti malam mau ikut aku tidak?" ajak Hinata.

"Kemana? Konoha academy mengadakan festival kecil-kecilan untuk murid-murid konoha, mau tidak kesana denganku?" ajak Hinata.

"Mauu mauu, Sasuke kau juga ikut yah." Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Percuma, Sasuke tidak akan ma.."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke yang memotong omongan Hinata, tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata terheran-heran, biasanya Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan acara seperti itu tiba-tiba setuju untuk hadir.

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya aku mencium adanya sesuatu nih." Ejek Hinata usil.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kalian…hehehee…tidak apa, aku tunggu di lobby ya Sakuraaa." Kata Hinata dengan riang.

"Hinata gadis yang ceria yah." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk malu dan Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih ya Sasuke." Sasuke kembali tersenyum pada Sakura, setelah dipikir-pikir, Sasuke merasa sebenarnya nyawa Sakura terancam bahaya, dan kejadian tadi bisa saja terulang kembali kapanpun Kurenai mau, maka dari itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melindungi Sakura apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

oke, chapter 5 nya menyusul yaaah..=_= kepalaku masih pusiiiiing...T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Jadi begitu, Sasuke seperti bisa mengcopy kemampuan seseorang." Ucap Asuma sambil berfikir.

"Dan ketika dia melihat seseorang yang memakai magic, matanya berubah menjadi merah, seperti orang itu." Lapor Shikamaru.

"Aku penasaran apakah orang itu masih hidup atau tidak." Kata Asuma.

"Spiritnya masih terasa, tapi tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang pernah bertemu dengannya." Jawab Shikamaru.

Asuma berfikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. "Baiklah, Shikamaru, tetap awasi mereka, dan yang paling utama, lindungi Sakura, karena kalau sampai Sakura terkena sihir sekali lagi…"

"Iya, aku mengerti, kita harus membunuhnya." Ucap Shikamaru memotong perkataan Asuma.

"Hhhh, padahal dia masih begitu muda, tapi harus melewati takdir yang menyedihkan." Kata Asuma sambil merokok.

"Takdir bisa kita ubah, aku berani jamin itu, dan itu berlaku juga untuk Kurenai." Ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah serius.

Asuma tersenyum pada murid kepercayaannya itu. "Hem, terima aksih Shikamaru."

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Pamit Shikamaru.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru." Cegah Asuma. "Kalau bisa, kau latihlah Sasuke supaya magicnya bisa meningkat ke level 3 tanpa mengcopy seseorang, kau bisa meminta tolong pada temanku itu."

"Baik." Jawab Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjalan keluar dan pergi menuju tempat dimana festival diselenggarakan, begitu dia sampai disana, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bercanda ria dengan Hinata dan Lee, Shikamaru mendekatinya.

"Yo." Sapa Shikamaru, dan seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menoleh dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. "Sasuke, aku mau bertanya padamu."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Shikamaru menandakan silahkan bertanya.

"Kau, mau bergabung denganku? Latihan untuk meningkatkan magic ke level 3." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Kau serius? Aku mau." Jawab Sasuke bersemangat.

"Hahahaha, kalau tentang masalah ini kau baru mau mengeluarkan suaramu, dasar!, baiklah, temui aku di tempat training center jam 3 pagi nanti." Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat, dan pandangannya terhenti pada suatu tempat yang menjual sebuah cincin, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membeli 2 buah cincin plus rantai untuk dikalungkan. Setelah membayarnya, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melihat fire works bersama Hinata dan Lee. Sasuke berjalan kebelakang Sakura dan langsung memakaikan kalung itu di leher Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke…kaget aku, waah apa ini, bagus sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan riang.

"Jimat." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. "Untukmu."

Sakura melihat kearah 2 cincin itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Terima kasih yaa, akan kujaga baik-baik." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum kembali pada Sakura. Hinata dan Lee hanya tersenyum usil melihat mereka berdua yang sepertinya sedang asik saling pandang.

"Jangan lupa kalau disini juga ada kami." Kata Lee yang merangkul bahu Sasuke, wajah Sasuke langsung berubah drastis yang tadinya tersenyum sekarang menjadi menyebalkan.

"Heii, apa-apaan ekspresimu itu." Sewot Lee.

"Hahahahahahaa." Tawa Hinata dan Sakura.

Mereka tertawa sambil memandang fire works yang sedang di ledakkan di langit malam yang indah, ketika mereka sedang asik memandangi langit, Sasuke sendiri hanya terus menerus memandang wajah Sakura yang tersenyum. Dia menggerakkan tangannya kebahu Sakura dan mencoba ingin memeluknya, tapi dia batalkan niatnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan dan mengikuti mereka yang melihat fire works.

Setelah menikmati acar festival itu, Sasuke pergi menuju tempat training center untuk bertemu Shikamaru, ketika dia sampai disana, Shikamaru sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut silver.

"Ah, Sasuke kau sudah datang, perkenalkan, dia yang akan melatih kita, namanya Kakashi." Ucap Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Kakashi saling pandang, tidak ada satupun yang memulai untuk berjabat tangan ataupun mengucapkan salam, mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang sama, sama-sama berharga diri tinggi dan dingin.

"Ehm~, baiklah, bisa kita mulai?" kata Shikamaru yang memecahkan ke canggungan mereka berdua.

"Kita tunggu beberapa orang lagi." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kau memanggil orang lain juga?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, lalu beberapa menit kemudian muncullah Lee, Hinata dan Ino, mereka bertiga seperti sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk berlatih bersama Kakashi. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan hanya celana pendek dan kaos, Ino menggunakan celana panjang dan tanktop, sedangkan Lee menggunakan celana yang panjangnya sedengkul lalu menggunakan baju biasa.

"Kau bilang jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa." Ucap Shikamaru jengkel pada Kakashi.

"Mereka satu tim denganmu, aku harus melatihnya juga." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

Lalu merek membentuk barisan kesamping dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi.

"Pertama, kalian harus tahu, seberapa banyak jenis magic, gunanya, dan efeknya, sebelum kalian melatih magic kalian, sebaiknya tingkatkan dulu spirit kalian masing-masing dengan cara memperbanyak sparing terhadap satu sama lain, dan jangan lupa bahwa serangan fisik juga penting, kalian harus memperkuat serangan fisik kalian, sehingga kalian bisa mengirit spirit kalian karena mengurangi pemakaian magic." Jelas Kakashi.

"Magic, ada 3 tingkatan, tingkat pertama semua murid bisa memakainya, tingkat kedua, mereka bisa menggunakannya kalau mereka mempunyai spirit yang lebih besar, dan yang tingkat tiga, magic tingkat tiga membutuhkan spirit yang sangat besar, dan yang bisa menggunakannya adalah aku, Asuma, dan tingkatan-tingkatan yang lain." Sambung Kakashi.

"Lalu, kalau kita mau memperkuat serangan fisik kita, dengan siapa kita harus berlatih? Tidak mungkin kan kita menyerang teman sendiri." Tanya Hinata.

"Pikiran itulah yang harus kalian buang jauh-jauh." Jawab Kakashi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lee.

"Kalian harus menyerang teman berlatih kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan begitu kekuatan spirit dan fisik kalian akan bertambah, dan, jangan terlalu mengandalkan magic, karena magic bisa menguras spirit kalian, sehingga nanti kalian tidak bisa melakukan serangan fisik." Jelas Kakashi. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Bagaimana dengan para magician itu sendiri? Apakah mereka perlu berlatih seperti kita?" tanya Ino yang penaasaran mengapa Sakura tidak di panggil.

"Tidak, para magician yang berlatih itu mempunyai tujuan tertentu, para magician mempunyai spirit yang luar biasa, asal dia bisa menggunakannya, tapi kalau dia berlatih seperti kita, kemungkinan besar itu untuk bisa memanggil yang namanya guardian force." Jelas Kakashi.

"Guardian Force?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, Guardian force itu adalah semacam pelindung dari masing-masing magician, dan hanya para magician lah yang bisa memanggilnya." Jelas Shikmarau yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura…" kata Sasuke yang ragu.

"Ya, Sakura pasti mempunyai satu guardian force itu, tapi kita tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk dari guardian force itu, karena selama ini belum ada yang memanggilnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Guardian force itu bersifat seperti magician yang dilindunginya itu, kalau magician itu jahat, sudah pasti guardian forenya jahat." Jelas Kakashi. "Sudah cukup penjelasannya?"

"Kalau memakai magic tingkat tiga membutuhkan spirit yang besar, bagaimana dengan memanggil guardian force itu? Apakah butuh spirit yang besar juga?" tanya Ino.

"Tergantung, guardian force akan bisa dipanggil kalau pemiliknya benar-benar membutuhkan, dan ada satu resiko yang benar-benar bahaya kalau magician yang tidak biasa menggunakan itu lalu tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkannya." Jawab Kakashi.

"Resiko apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia akan kehilangan ingatannya." Jawab kakashi, semua hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Baiklah, apa sudah jelas semuanya?" tanya Kakashi. Semua mengangguk menandakan sudah jelas. "Kalau begitu mari kita mulai, silahkan pilih pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Hinata memilih untuk berpasangan dengan Lee, Ino memilih Shikamaru, sedangkan Sasuke, dia memandangi kakashi yang satu-satunya sendiri, akhirnya mau tidak mau dia menghampiri Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan beri contoh pada kalian, perhatikan aku melawan Sasuke." ucap Kakashi. "Gunakan pedangmu, kumpulkan spiritmu, dan keluarkan magicmu, jangan sungkan terhadapku."

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Kakashi, lalu dengan cepat Sasuke berlari menyerang Kakashi, dia melompat dan menebaskan pedangnya kearah kepala Kakashi, dengan mudahnya Kakashi menangkis pedang itu dengan jarinya, lalu mendorong Sasuke dengan tenaga magicnya, Sasuke terpental jauh dan terjatuh.

"Seperti itulah contohnya." Kata Kakashi dengan tenang.

Yang lainnya hanya bengong melihat Sasuke terpental begitu jauh, dan lagi kakashi hanya menangisnya dengan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kalian mulai." Ucap kakashi.

Selagi mereka berlatih ditempat training center, sementara itu Sakura berdiam diri dikamarnya melamunkan hal-hal yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Hhhh, mereka pada kemana yah, kenapa aku tidak diajak pergi." Ucap Sakura menggerutu. Lalu dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya, Dia menutup matanya dan memikirkan Naruto yang mengkhianatinya dan juga sekolahnya. Dan tiba-tiba air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura yang lembut itu.

"Naruto~…kenapa kau lakukan ini semua…" ucap Sakura menahan air matanya.

Ketika Sakura menunduk, terlihat kalung pemberian Sasuke menggantung dilehernya, Sakura memandangi kalung itu dengan mata yang berair, lalu dia menggenggam kalung itu dan terbayang wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" ucap Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya dan memeluk kalung itu. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dan memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke keluar.

"Lebih serius lagi! Konsentrasi! Jangan sungkan melawan temanmu!' ucap kakashi kepada yang lain yang sedang berlatih sambil menangkis serangan dari Sasuke.

Hinata berlatih menggunakan magic dan serangan fisik secara bersamaan kepada Lee.

"Hiyaaah! Blizzard!" teriak Hinata sambil meluncurkan rantainya yang mengandung magic Blizzard.

"Huaaa! Hinata kau mau membunuhku yah!" ucap Lee yang salto untuk menghindari serangan Hinata.

"Bagus Hinata! Sekarang kau naikkan jadi magic tingkat 2." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hiyaaaaa! Fire!" teriak Lee sambil meninju Hinata, tapi.

"Protect!" ucap Hinata, pukulan Lee mengenai lapisan pelindung yang Hinata buat, dan terjadi ledakan dipukulan Lee.

"Waah, aku tidak menyangka pukulanku akan begitu hebat." Ucap Lee sambil memandangi kepalannya.

"Gunakan Magic untuk menyerang, dan bertahan secara seimbang!." Ucap Kakashi sambil menahan serangan-serangan dari Sasuke.

"Hiyaaa! THUNDAGAA!" teriak Sasuke yang kesal sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada Kakashi karena Kakashi tidak pernah menyerangnya, pedang Sasuke menjadi ada efek petir yang sangat luar biasa dan serangan magic petir tingkat 3 Sasuke membuat Kakashi terpental jauh dan menghentikan kegiatan yang lainnya.

Keadaan sunyi sejenak, dan Kakashi berdiri dari jatuhnya, lalu memajukan tangannya dan membuat lingkaran magic di telapak tangannya. "FIRAGA!" magic api tingkat 3 milik Kakashi meluncur kearah Sasuke, lalu Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat lingkaran magic diatasnya.

"Shield!" ucap Sasuke, magic Kakashi tidak berhasil menyerang Sasuke.

Keadaan berhenti anak-anak yang lain memandang kearah Sasuke dan Kakashi, lalu dengan bersamaan, Sasuke dan Kakashi terjatuh ambruk karena kelelahan, Hinata dan Lee menghampiri Sasuke sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru menghampiri Kakashi.

"Oy, oy, Kakashi, kau kan Cuma sekali memakai magic, kenapa bisa ambruk begini?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kau pikir aku menahan semua serangan-serangannya tidak memakai energi, dia sangat hebat, benar-benar berpotensi." Jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah, untuk Sasuke, kau boleh istirahat sebentar, yang lainnya tetap teruskan, aku akan keluar sebentar, begitu aku sampai disini, aku mau kalian sudah bisa menggunakan magic tingkat 3." Ucap Kakashi dengan sinis.

"B…baik." Jawab yang lain.

Kakashi pun keluar ruangan, dan yang lainnya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Kakashi agak menyeramkan yah." Kata Lee.

"Yah, dia memang sangat dingin." Jawab Shikamaru. "Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan"

Kakashi berjalan keluar menuju tempat bersantai dimana murid-murid di konoha setiap siang bersantai ria didekat kolam air mancur mini, tapi karena saat ini adalah malam, jadi disitu tidak ada orang sama sekali, Kakashi menempatkan dirinya disebuah kursi kosong dan membuka kaos yang menutup lengannya itu, terdapat luka bekas sambaran petir yang diberikan Sasuke begitu besar.

"Ternyata magicnya mengandung racun." Ucap kakashi sambil memandangi lukanya.

"Ya ampuun! Kamu kenapaa?" teriak Sakura sedang lewat disitu dan meihat Kakashi terluka, Sakura berlari kearah Kakashi dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Biar kulihat lukamu." Kata Sakura menarik lengan Kakashi seenaknya, dan itu membuat Kakashi bingung."Astaga, siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu." Ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan magic curenya pada Kakashi. Dan perlahan luka itu membaik, tapi racunnya masih tersisa sehingga membuat Kakashi pucat.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Ah, luka ini sedikit mengandung racun…"

"Racun? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" kata Sakura memotong omongan Kakashi yang belum selesai, lalu Sakura mengeluarkan botol kecil yang ada di sakunya. "Ini, minum ini." kata Sakura memberikan botol kecil itu pada Kakashi.

"Apa ini." tanya Kakashi tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu elixir, bisa menyembuhkan diri dari racun sekaligus memulihkan staminamu sampai full." Jelas Sakura.

Lalu Kakashi meminumnya tanpa ragu, begitu dia meneguk habis minuman itu, Sakura memandangnya sambil tersenyum dan menulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Sakura." Ucap Sakura.

Tapi Kakashi hanya melihat tangan Sakura yang begitu mungil dan beralih kewajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hhhh..hihihii." tawa Sakura pelan. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, sini, kemarikan tanganmu." Ucap Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi dan menggenggamnya.

"Kalau seseorang menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dan menyebutkan namanya, kau harus menggenggam tangan itu dan sebutkan juga namamu." Jelas Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Kakashi. "Ayo kita ulangi." Kata Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku Sakura." Kata Sakura menjulurkan tangannya kembali.

Kakashi melihat kearah Sakura lalu melihat ketangannya dan menggenggamnya. "Kakashi." Jawab kakashi singkat sambil menggenggam tangan mungil itu, tangannya begitu halus.

"Jadi namamu kakashi, salam kenal yah." Ucap Sakura. "Aku sedang mencari temanku, tapi gedung ini terlalu besar jadi aku tidak tahu dimana mereka, kau mau menemaniku mencarinya tidak?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan berdiri. "Kau…bukan murid sekolah sini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan, karena suatu kejadian, pak Asuma mengizinkanku tinggal disini." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Asuma? Memang siapa teman yang kau cari itu?" tanya Kakashi yang memutar otaknya.

"Eh…namanya Hinata dan Ino." Jawab Sakura yang hanya menyebutkan nama perempuannya saja.

"oh, aku tahu dimana mereka." ucap kakashi. "Aku sedang melatih mereka di ruang training center, kalau kau mau, kau boleh mampir kesana." Ajak kakashi

"Benarkah? Waaah terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dengan riang sambil memegang tangan Kakashi.

Lalu Sakura berjalan sedikit didepan kakashi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, Kakashi memadangnya dengan aneh lalu tersenyum lembut.

'_Dasar wanita aneh.'_ Ucap kakashi dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan menuju training center, dan ketika sampai disana, Kakashi memasuki tempat itu terlebih dahulu, dan melihat yang lainnya sudah kelelahan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya memberikan ancungan jempol pada Asuma.

"Kami berhasil menggunakan magic tingkat 3 seperti firaga, blizzaga, thundaga, bahkan curaga, iya kan Ino?" kata Hinata sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ya, lelah sekali." Jawab Ino dengan lemas.

"Ah, ada yang mencari kalian." Kata Kakashi yang melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu.

Ketika Sakura masuk keruangan training center, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang beranjak dari istirahatnya dan menyarungi pedangnya, Sakura langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan melompat kearahnya lalu memeluknya.

"Sasukeeeee." Teriak Sakura sambil melompat memeluk Sasuke.

Kakashi sangat kaget melihat Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Whoaa, kau ini suka sekali memanggilku dengan gaya seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tubuh Sakura yang bergelantung di lehernya.

"Hehehee, aku suka memelukmu." Ucap Sakura dengan polos dan itu membuat Sasuke memerah wajahnya.

"Bukannya kau tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, dan rasanya aku ingin sekali menemuimu, lalu aku keluar dan bertemu dengan Kakashi, lalu dia mengantarku kesini." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke memandang kearah Kakashi yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan sengit, lalu Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura.

"Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya jam tidur, Sakura, ayo kembali ke kamarmu." Kata Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Ah, Hinata, Ino, besok kita jalan-jalan yaaah." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Iya, makanya kau istirahat saja." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pergi, Shikamaru dan Ino menyadari reaksi Kakashi yang sedari tadi mematung.

"Aku duluan yah, lelah sekali." Ucap Lee yang keluar ruangan.

"Aku juga, Ino sampai besok." Kata Hinata.

"Iya, sampai besok." Jawab Ino.

Lalu Ino dan Shikamaru saling tukar pandang dan menghampiri Kakashi. "Mereka tidak pacaran." Ucap Ino sambil melewati Kakashi.

"Masih ada kesempatan, tenang saja." Sambung Shikamaru yang melewatinya sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam dan dia menuduk memandangi telapak tangannya, lalu dia teringat saat dimana Sakura menggenggam tangannya dengan riang dan lembut, tapi tiba-tiba dia mengingat saat Sakura melompat dan memeluk Sasuke, dia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang berada dikamar Sakura yang sedang menemani Sakura sampai dia terlelap.

"Janji yah jangan pergi sampai aku tertidur." Ucap Sakura manja.

"Iya, kau tidur saja, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke lalu didekatkannya tangan itu ke pipinya.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu malam itu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada dan mata terkantuk, lalu perlahan Sakura menutup matanya dan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasule melonggar.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur tapi masih terlihat sangat bercahaya dan cantik, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, dan dia mencium Sakura yang sedang tertidur, dia terus menciumnya sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Akulah yang seharusnya beruntung menemukanmu." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan mencium kening Sakura, lalu dia pelan-pelan meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah tertdur pulas keluar. Begitu dia keluar, dia langsung mencari Kakashi kembali dan kebetulan Sasuke berpapasan dengannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Kakashi, begitu juga Kakashi, pas mereka sudah sejajar, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan pernah kau coba untuk mendekatinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat sinis.

"Tapi dia kan bukan milikmu." Jawab Kakashi denga nada yang tidak kalah sinisnya dengan Sasuke.

Mereka saling pandang dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain, sampai Shikamaru tiba menghancurkan suasana mereka.

"Hei, Kakashi, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajak Shikamaru.

Sasuke tetap memandangi Kakashi, begitu pula Kakashi, Shikamaru yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Hhhh, benar-benar merepotkan." Hela Shikamaru.

* * *

ternyata tidak selama yang saya pikirkaaan, hahahahaa...berkat doa kalian sekarang saya sudah merasa baikkan, tengkyu tengkyu...

makasih review dan doa-doanya yaaaah, mudah-mudahan chapter 6 bisa update cepet juga yah, doakan saja, hehehehee

hhmm, sekedar spoiler, hehehe (iseng), nanti salah satu tokoh protagonis kesayangan kita akan ada yang mati...XD

hahahahahahaa, (bener-bener iseng ngasih tau spoiler)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang cantik sedang memberikan pengarahan kepada murid-murid yang baru saja masuk, dan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir keatas menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Setelah kalian selesai, kalian pergi keruangan auditorium, disana aka nada guru pembimbing yang lain yang akan mengarahkan kalian." Jelas Ino menyelesaikannya.

"Hei, wanita sibuk." Sapa Shikamaru.

"Hai, laki-laki pemalas." Sapa Ino kembali dengan tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak semalas yang kau pikir, buktinya aku bisa bangin dipagi hari." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hihihi, yah, sudah sarapan?" Tanya Ino sambil tertawa.

"Belum, aku menghampirimu mau mengajak sarapan bersama, mau?" ajak Shikamaru.

"Mau, asal kau yang membayar semuanya." Kata Ino.

"Hhhh, iyaaa, iyaa." Jawab Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lalu mendorong pundak Ino untuk pergi menuju cafetaria.

Begitu mereka sampai disana, Ino melihat Sasuke sedang menemani Sakura sarapan, dia melihat Sasuke sedang menatap Sakura yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, dan Ino membuat Ino sedikit iri, Ino menundukkan kepalanya, dan Shikamaru menyadari hal itu. Lalu Shikamaru dengan tegasnya menggandeng tangan Ino dan menyeretnya ke bangku dimana Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

"Shikamaru, mau apa kau!" bisik Ino.

"Hai Sasuke, Sakura." Sapa Shikamaru. "Pagi yang cerah ya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya melihat kearah wajah Shikamaru yang menyapanya.

"Iya, pagi ini cerah sekali." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum, lalu mata Sakura terpaku pada tangan Shikamaru yang menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Ah! Kalian pacaran yaaah." Ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Tidak! Bukan kalian salah paham." Ucap Ino memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi, kalian datang kesini dengan bergandengan tangan mesra begitu..hehehehe." ejek Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri dan Sasuke juga begitu kan? Memangnya kalian ada hubungan special?" balas Shikamaru.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, begitu pula Sakura yang langsung terdiam.

"Ah, i…iya yah, hehehehe." Ucap Sakura yang entah mengapa hatinya begitu resah ketika Shikamaru mengucapkan mereka tidak ada hubungan yang special.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tenang kepada Sakura yang tidak melanjutkan makannya.

"Ha? Ng…" jawab Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan café itu, kali ini Sasuke tidak menggandeng tangan Sakura, dan Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke. Sementara itu Ino dan Shikamaru duduk ditempat Sasuke dan Sakura tadi duduk.

"Kau ini, apa maksudmu berbicara begitu pada Sasuke!" sewot Ino.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ino kesal.

"Sasuke mencintai Sakura, begitu pula Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru

"aku tahu…ha? Sakura juga? Bukankah dia dan Naruto.." kata Ino ragu.

"yah, dia dan Naruto memang sepasang kekasih, tapi perasaan Sakura kepada Naruto itu Cuma sebatas saying terhadap teman, karena selama ini Sakura selalu sendiri dan Naruto dating menghiburnya, apalagi sekarang Naruto mengkhianatinya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Tau dari mana kamu?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"percaya atau tidak, aku sedikit bisa membaca perasaan seseorang." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum pada Ino dan itu membuat Ino salah tingkah. "Kau juga mulai tertarik padaku kan?"

"Jangan ngaco!" bentak Ino sambil malu-malu.

'_Perhatian terhadap tim inti, segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang, sekali lagi terhadap tim inti, segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah, terima kasih'_

"Asuma? Kenapa lagi dia?" kata Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ajak ino sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Shimakaru dan Ino berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dan begitu mereka sampai, disana sudah ada Lee, Hinata dan Kakashi, tapi mereka tidak melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Asuma yang kelihatan sedang khawatir.

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia sedang bersama Sakura." Jawab Shikamaru.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke datang bersama Sakura dibelakangnya, yang lainnya menoleh heran kearah Sasuke yang membawa Sakura, karena dia sendiri dulu yang menentang Sakura untuk ikut bersama mereka, tapi sekarang dia malah membawanya.

"Izinkan aku membawa Sakura dalam misi kali ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan sopan.

Asuma memandang khawatir kearah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang kami usahakan kali ini? Yaitu menjauhkan Sakura dari Kurenai, sedangkan misi kalian sekarang adalah mengejar Kurenai! Kalau Sakura sampai bertemu dengannya lagi…"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Potong Sasuke dengan tenang, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang tidak enak hati. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sakura."

"Tanggung jawabmu akan sangat besar, Sasuke." Ucap Asuma.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

Asuma memandang mata Sasuke yang tajam dan penuh dengan keseriusan itu, lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Sakura ikut dalam misi ini. "Baiklah, Sakura kuizinkan, tapi Sasuke, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu ketua kali ini, aku akan memilih Shikamaru untuk menjadi ketuanya." Ucap Asume

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sakura pasti aman, kan ada kami juga yang melindunginya, ya kan Lee." Kata Hinata dengan riang.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Lee dengan semangat.

Sakura tersenyum pada mereka seolah mengucapkan kata terima kasih melalui tatapan lembutnya.

"Baiklah, kalian tahu, Kurenai itu telah dirasuki penyihir bernama Karin, dan dia telah membentuk beberapa pasukan di beberapa Negara, salah satunya Negara Suna." Jelas Asuma."Sekarang, Kurenai sedang berada di Negara Ame, kalian pergilah kesana, dan lawan dia, tapi jalan menuju Ame itu harus melalui Suna, aku minta kalian hati-hati."

"Baik!" jawab semuanya.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan atau usul?" kata Asuma.

Kakashi mengancungkan tangannya. "Begini, menurutku, lebih baik kami membawa beberapa elixir untuk berjaga-jaga, itu bisa mengurangi pemakaian spirit kami, lagi pula dengan meminum sebotol kecil elixir, stamina kami akan pulih seperti semula." Ucap kakashi sambil menatap Sakura.

"Benar sekali! Kau pintar Kakashi!" puji Asuma.

"Berterima kasihlag pada Sakura yang memberikanku elixir semalam." Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke langsung melihat kearah Kakashi dan Sakura, Sakura yang sadar dipandangi oleh Sasuke hanya menunduk kebawah dengan perasaan tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh petugas menyiapkan elixir untuk kalian, kalian siapkan apa saja yang akan kalian bawa, setelah itu langsung berangkat, lebih cepat lebih baik." Perintah Asuma.

"Baik!" jawab semuanya dan mereka langsung bubar, begitu semuanya bubar, Sasuke berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura, Sakura yang merasa tidak enak langsung mengejar Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu." Cegah Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghempaskan genggaman Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ah, m..maaf, aku Cuma mau memberi tahumu, Kakashi terluka tadi malam, dan lukanya itu mengandung racun, seperti tersambar petir, aku tidak tega melihatnya, siapa sih yang menyerangnya seperti itu, tidak punya perasaan sekali, makanya aku memberinya elixir." Jelas Sakura.

"Yang menyerangnya…" ucap Sasuke yang membailkkan tubuhnya ke Sakura dan menatap Sakura. "Adalah aku."

Sakura tersentak sejenak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tidak mungkin Sasuke menyerang Kakashi sampai separah itu.

"Sakura, kalau kau memang merasa nyaman dengannya, kenapa kau tidak bersamanya saja sekarang, tingkahmu ini membuatku muak." Ucap Sasuke yang kesal karena cemburu, tentu saja, ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menjadi down.

"M…maaf, aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata tingkahku membuat kau muak, permisi." Pamit Sakura dengan suara yang gemetar.

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok dan mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Seperti anak kecil saja aku ini."

Begitu semua selesai mempersiapkan barang-barangnya, semua telah berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolah, disitu Asuma menyiapkan sebuah mobil yang besar untuk perjalanan mereka, yang lainnya sudah berkumpul kecuali Sakura.

"Kemana Sakura?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan memasuki mobil itu duluan, Kakashi melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh langusng menagkap apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura datang dengan wajah lesu, menunduk dan mata yang sedikit sembab.

"Maaf yah aku agak lama, tadi aku habis membereskan kamarku dulu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, ayo berangkat." Ucap Shikamaru yang menyetir mobil itu.

"Ayo naik." Kata Kakashi yang menawarkan bantuan untuk Sakura menaiki mobil yang besar itu, Sakura meraih tangan kakashi dan Sasuke melihatnya melalui kaca mobil, posisinya Shikamaru menyetir, dan Ino duduk didepan,sedangkan yang lainnya berada di belakang, mobil itu dalamnya sangat besar, ada kasur, kulkas, sofa dan kamar mandi pula dalam mobil itu. Sakura menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa dan melihat Sasuke sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur, Sakura memandang kearah Sasuke yang membelakangi mereka.

"Ini, minum ini." Ucap kakashi memberikan Sakura minuman hangat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura yang mengambil minuman itu.

"Ada apa? Kamu seperti menangis." Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis, hanya kurang tidur saja." Jawab Sakura berbohong, Kakashi tahu, karena ketika diruang Asuma, mata Sakura tidak sembab seperti itu.

Beberapa jam dalam perjalanan, Hinata, Lee, Sakura dan Kakashi asik bermain magic card sambil tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke tetap dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi, Sakura berfikir, mungkin Sasuke akan bergabung kalau mereka tidak bertengkar seperti ini.

'_Apa aku salah memberikan Kakashi elixir?, ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana.'_ Pikir Sakura yang gelisah.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti dan ino datang dari depan. "Hei, kita akan menginap sehari disini, dan para wnaita, ayo ikut aku, ada pemandian onsen looooh." Ucap ino mengedipkan matanya.

"Waaah, benarkaah? Ayo kita turuun." Teriak Hinata dengan semangat.

"Dasar! Wanita tuh repot! Pemandian air panas kan disekolah kita juga ada..aduh" rintih Lee yang dilempar pakai botol oleh Hinata.

"Suasananya beda, bodoh!" sewot Hinata yang langsung turun dari mobil.

Begitu yang lainnya turun, mereka menghampiri tempat penginapan yang sangat besar, Kakashi dan Shikamaru berjalan duluan untuk melihat situasi, ketika Shikamaru mengetuk pintu penginapan itu, seorang wanita tua member salam yang sangat ramah pada mereka.

"Ah~ selamat datang, hhmm…anak-anak mudah yah, mau berapa kamar?" Tanya wanita tua yang sudah berumur itu.

"Eh..2 saja." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tiga." Timpal Sasuke.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan jengkel. "Baiklah, tiga."

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti aku." Ucap wnaita tersebut.

Sakura melihat keadaan penginapan tersebut, penginapan yang sangat besar namun sangat sepi, dan sepertinya hanya mereka yang berada disitu, tidak tahu harus curiga atau tidak, karena pemiliknya sangat ramah. "Hmm, dimana letak pemandian air panasnya?" Tanya Sakura pada wanita tua itu.

"Kau mau mandi sekarang Sakura? Masih sore loh." Ucap Ino.

"Iya, aku hanya mau menjernihkan pikiran sebentar." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak apa sendirian?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya tidak apa, tenang saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Disini kamar kalian." Kata wanita tua itu berhenti di pintu yang berderetan. "Terserah kalian mau memakai kamar yang mana, dan kau nona, pemandiannya berada diujung sana, tidak jauh kok."

"Iya, terima kasih ya." Ucap Sakura berjalan sendirian.

Sasuke mengawasi Sakura yang berjalan sendirian dengan wjaha yang sangat khawatir campur bersalah.

"Kalau khawatir, susul saja, kami tidak akan mengganggu kok." Ejek Lee.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya dengan kencang.

"Temperamen sekali sih Sasuke itu!" ucap Shikamaru kesal.

Sakura berjalan menuju pemandian itu, dia melihat betapa bagusnya pemandian itu, kolam yang terbuat dari bebatuan dan uap yang diakibatkan panasnya air, serta wangi waterteraphy nya, Sakura membuka bajunya dan membalut tubuhnya memakai handuk yang sudah disediakan disana, dia perlahan menampakkan kakinya dipinggir kolam tersebut, Sakura menempelkan ujung kakinya kepermukaan air hangat itu, lalu menyeburkan dirinya pelan-pelan, dan membuka handuknya. Pemandian itu memang terbuka, karena letakknya dibelakang penginapan, ada banyak semak-semak pula, benar-benar dialam terbuka.

Sakura termenung dengan sikap Sasuke terhadapnya, dia berfikir, apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan begini terus sepanjang perjalanan, perlahan Sakura mengingat semua kebaikan-kebaikan Sasuke yang diberikan padanya, lalu Sakura melihat kearah kalung cincin yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya, perlahan Sakura meneteskan air matanya dan menangis pelan.

"Huu..huu…Sasuke…jangan benci aku." Ucap Sakura pelan sambil memeluk kalung itu.

Ketika Sakura sedang menangis, sakura mendengar semak-semak disitu berbunyi.

"Hah!" Sakura tersentak kaget dan berhenti menangis lalu mengamati semak-semak itu,dia melihat seperti ada sinar yang tersembunyi disemak-semak itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan, lalu semak-semak itu bergerak-gerak.

"Haah!." Sakura mulai ketakutan dan memundurkan langkahnya pelan-pelan, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena dia merasa telah menubrak tubuh seseorang, ketika dia menoleh kebelakang pelan-pelan, sosok itu adalah orang dengan wajah setengah monster yang mengerikan, bahkan bagian dadanya terlihat dalam dagingnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura yang benar-benar teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Serentak semua mendengar jeritan Sakura, karena letak pemandian itu tidak jauh dari kamar-kamar mereka, Sasukelah yang paling cepat menghampiri Sakura, dia melihat Sakura yang sedang terjatuh dengan tanpa busana di kolam, dan sosok manusia setengah monster itu sedang menjilat leher Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura ketakutan dan menangis.

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA!" teriak Sasuke sambil menghajar makhluk itu. Dan makhluk itu terjatuh disamping Sakura, Sasuke cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh Sakura memakai kemejanya yang dibuka oleh Sasuke secara paksa, melihat makhluk itu berusaha untuk kabur, Sasuke mengejarnya dan menangkapnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan makhluk itu di semak-semak.

"Apa yang telah kau lihat!" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tertekan karena marahnya.

"Sakuraaa." Panggil Hinata dan Ino yang khawatir, diikui juga oleh Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Lee. "Kau tidak apa?" kata Ino memberikan handuk pada Sakura, karena kemeja Sasuke tidak cukup untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mencekik makhluk itu yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Katakan! Apa yang kau lihat!" bentak Sasuke, tapi monster itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri seolah dia menikmati telah menjilat leher Sakura, Sasuke sangat marah melihat makhluk itu, lalu Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya dikepala makhluk itu dan kedua jempolnya menekan kedua mata makhluk itu.

"Ini hukuman pertamamu karena telah melihat tubuhnya!" ucap Sasuke sambil menekan mata makhluk itu.

"UAAARRRGGHH!" teriak makhluk itu, dan Sasuke berhasil memecahkan kedua bola mata makhluk itu, makhluk itu merintih kesakitan, Sakura sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke bisa melakukan hal yang kejam seperti itu, dia hanya bisa melihatnya di kolam dan tidak bergerak. Begitu pula yang lain.

"Hukuman keduamu karena telah menjilatnya!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik lidah makhluk itu keluar.

"UAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" teriak makhluk itu, dan dalam sekejap, Sasuke membekukan lidah itu dan menghancurkannya memakai magic blizzard.

"Hukuman terakhir, karena membuat Sakura takut!" Sasuke melempar makhluk itu dan meledakkannya.

"Explosion!" teriak Sasuke, makhluk itupun hancur, mereka baru kali ini melihat Sasuke menyiksa lawannya dulu sebelum membunuhnya, setelah selesai Sasuke berjalan kekolam dan menatap wajah Sakura dengan wajah yang dingin. Dengan inisiatif, mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di kolam itu, setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata-kata, Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura tidak mau Sasuke mencampakkannya lagi, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Sasuke dari belakang tanpa kata-kata. Sasuke merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Sakura, dan tangan Sakura yang gemetar, entah karena dia kedinginan, ketakutan atau menangis. Semua bercampur aduk dalam diri Sakura.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi, Sasuke merasakan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya di belakang.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat itu, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat wajah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku hanya cemburu kau berbuat baik pada Kakashi, tapi aku malah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untukmu." Kata Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang menangis, lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Jangan…benci…aku." Pinta Sakura sambil menangis.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. "Walaupun aku ingin, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk membencimu."

"Huuu..hiks…hiks…jangan…campakkan aku…lagi." Ucap Sakura terhisak-hisak.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya Sakura dan memegang dagunya Sakura, "Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku, maaf yah." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menangis, dia sangat lega Sasuke sudah kembali baik padanya, melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, ditambah lagi, tubuh Sakura hanya ditutupi oleh handuk, itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memiliki Sakura.

Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sakura, Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, dia sangat grogi, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya lebih dekat, dan dia melihat Sakura tidak ada penolakan, akhirnya dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura yang mungil itu, mereka berciuman dengan mesra di kolam itu, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan sangat lembut sambil memejamkan matanya, begitu pula Sakura, lalu Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura dan menekankan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai memegang leher Sakura dan dielusnya dengan lembut.

"Ngh…" ketika Sakura mendesah kecil seperti itu, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah, lalu Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura.

"Malam ini, maukah tidur bersamaku?" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut, dan makin memerah, lalu dia mengangguk pelan menandakan setuju, Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar dari kolam dan mereka menuju kamar Sasuke yang dihuni oleh Sasuke seorang.

* * *

hahahahahahaa, maaf entah kenapa rasanya mau ketawa aja...

makasih reviewnya yah, oh iya, untuk chapter selanjutnya, mau diperjelas atau ngga apa yang dilakuin Sasuke n Sakura berdua di kamar Sasuke? atau mau di skip aja? chapter 6, itu semua tergantung suara terbanyak dari kalian yaah..^^

makasiiih..muuaahh...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi koshimoto

* * *

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke kamar yang telah mereka sewa, Sakura mengubur wajahnya yang memerah itu di dada Sasuke, dia sangat tidak tahan dengan debaran dijantungnya, ketika dia menempelkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke yang tidak tertutup kain itu, dia mendengar suara detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu cepat, dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum, ternyata Sasuke sama groginya dengan Sakura, ketika sampai dikamar, Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dikasur lalu memandangnya.

"K…kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang grogi.

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa, hanya saja…" kata Sasuek menutup mulutnya karena menahan grogi.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak karena rasa grogi yang tak tertahankan, Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya dan menatap lembut wajah Sasuke yang sedang ditutupi oleh tangannya itu, sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya, lalu dia letakkan tangannya tepat di dada kirinya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. "Tidak berbeda denganmu, ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum malu.

Sasuke merasakan detak jantung Sakura yang sangat cepat di tangan kanannya, dia memandang Sakura yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat lembut, seakan dia takut kehilangan wanita itu, lalu Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menciumnya. Tangan yang tadinya dipegang oleh Sakura kini sudah berada dipinggang Sakura, ciuman yang tadinya lembut kini jadi sedikit memanas, Sasuke mencium Sakura sambil mencoba untuk memegang dada Sakura, Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Sasuke agar Sasuke lebih mudah untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Setelah Sasuke berhasil memegang salah satu dada Sakura, die meminta agar Sakura membuka mulutnya, dan Sakura menurutinya, merekapun mulai memainkan lidah mereka, perlahan ciuman Sasuke menjadi ganas, lalu ciumannya menurun ke leher Sakura, dia menjilati telinga dan leher Sakura, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menahan desahannya.

"Ngh..aah~~… Sa..suke…" desah Sakura yang tertahan.

"Sakura…jangan kau tahan suaramu, keluarkan saja." Ucap sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan mencium leher Sakura dan membuat tanda di leher itu, lalu ciuman Sasuke menuju lebih bawah lagi, dan sekarang dia dihadapi oleh dua buah payudara Sakura yang begitu indah, situasi saat ini sangat sulit bagi Sasuke, lebih sulit dari misi-misi yang pernah dia jalankan selama ini, bahkan saat misi Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan grogi yang sangat hebat seperti ini. Lalu dengan segenap keberanian yang terkumpul, Sasuke menicum dada kiri Sakura sedangkan tangan kanannya memijit-mijit dada kanan Sakura.

"Aaahhh…~~" desah Sakura sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan pelan, dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin aktif melakukannya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaikkan tubuhnya untuk membuka celananya, Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mau membuka celananya.

"Tu…tunggu Sasuke…" kata Sakura panic.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang Sakura dengan bingung.

"B…bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Kita tidak punya k…kondom." Ucap Sakura dengan malu.

Sasuke terdiam dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Sakura. "Benar juga, maaf yah, aku tidak memikirkan sampai situ." Ucap Sasuke.

Keadaan jadi sunyi, Sakura merasa bersalah telah menghentikan Sasuke, dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau Sasuke berhenti, tapi, apa jadinya kalau nanti dia hamil, Sakura terus menerus berfikir, lalu tiba-tiba Sakura menyerang Sasuke, dia menidurkan Sasuke dan menciumnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar kaget, tidak pernah dia melihat Sakura se agresif ini, Sakura mencium leher Sasuke lalu menuju dadanya, kemudian Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk malu dan menidurkan dirinya sendiri disamping Sasuke, lalu Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi diatas Sakura.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sepenuhnya, itulah janjiku pada Asuma." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

Lalu Sasuke mencium Sakura kembali, kali ini dia tidak segan-segan untuk menjilati dada Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"Ngh..aahhh~….ngh…" desah sakura sambil menekankan kepala Sasuke ke dadanya lebih dalam.

Ciuman Sasuke kini berubah jalur menuju lebih bawah, dan Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"S…Sasuke…" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke.

"Apa lagi Sakura?" sahut Sasuke yang sedikit jengkel.

"Tunggu, apa kau dengar itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Dengar apa? Yang kudengar hanya desahanmu." Jawab Sasuke polos.

"B…bukan itu…dengarkan baik-baik." Kata Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam untuk mendengarkan suara yang Sakura maksud, beberapa menit setelah Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mereka, memang benar ada suara aneh berasal dari luar. Seperti suara rumput yang saling bergesek. Sasuke berdiri untuk melihat sebenarnya apa suara itu. Ketika Sasuke beranjak dari kasur.

DUAAARRRRR

Suara ledakkan keras berasal dari luar membuat Sakura dan Sasuke kaget.

"Sasuke! Apa itu." Tanya Sakura panic.

"Tenang Sakura, pakai pakaianmu, kita keluar dari sini." Perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi pakaianku dikamar Ino dan Hinata." Jawab Sakura.

"Ugh..kalau begitu, gunakan ini." Kata Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Salura memakai selimut, dililitkan selimut itu ditubuh Sakura dan dia merobek bagian bawahnya yang kepanjangan, lalu Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar.

Sementara itu diluar.

"Siapa kalian!" tenya Shikamaru dan Ino sambil memasang kuda-kuda terhadap segerombolan orang yang ingin menyusup kedalam.

"Kami kesini untuk mengambil nona Sakura." Jawab salah satu orang tersebut.

"Maaf, kalian salah alamat." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucap salah satu orang yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah reruntuhan atap yang telah diledakkan itu.

"Naruto! Mau apa lagi kau!" bentak Ino.

"Untuk menjemput tuan putri" jawab Naruto cengengesan."serahkan Sakura dan kubiarkan kalian hidup."

"Negosiasi yang bodoh! Tentu saja kami tidak akan mau!" bentak Lee.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus mati." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa! Kenapa kau mau saja dikendalikan oleh Kurenai!" bentak Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku akan mengambil Sakura apapun halangannya." Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan lingkaran magic."BLIZZAGA!"

"Magic tingkat 3? Protect tidak akan terlalu mempan menahannya!" teriak Ino.

"SHIELD!" teriak Sakura yang tiba dengan Sasuke. Lapisan pelindung itu membungkus teman-temannya dari serangan blizzaga Naruto.

"Naruto, kau…" kata Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan penuh kebencian.

"wah, sepertinya selagi aku tidak ada, kau menikmatinya ya, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto yang melihat Sakura hanya dibalut oleh selimut dan terlihat bekas tanda ciuman dileher Sakura serta Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana panjang.

"Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Sasuke.

Secara kilat Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan dengan sangat cepat, Naruto sudah berada didepan Sasuke. "Berani sekali kau menyentuh wanitaku, brengsek!" langsung saja Naruto mendaratkan pukulan keras di wajah Sasuke, dan Sasuke terjatuh karena pukulan itu, lalu Naruto menggenggam lengan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" berontak Sakura.

"Kau sudah berani melawanku? Sejak kapan kau tidak menurutiku?" Tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Sejak kau mengkhianatiku! Aku benci kamu! Aku tidak mau lagi mempunyai hubungan denganmu!" bentak Sakura didepan wajah Naruto.

"Hooo, apa karena kau telah melakukan seks dengan pecundang itu makanya kau mau meninggalkanku? Tidak akan kubiarkan, dasar wanita jalang!" hina Naruto.

"FIRA!" serang Sasuke dari belakang dan itu tepat mengenai tubuh Naruto, sehingga Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura, ketika Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya, Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya, Sasuke memeluk Sakura seakan akan melindunginya dari apapun.

"Heh, sesama pecundang sebaiknya mati, baiklah, aku akan menawarkan negosiasi yang baru, kalian pilih serahkan Sakura pada kami,kalau tidak nenek ini akan mati." Ucap Naruto yang menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya membawa nenek yang memiliki penginapan itu, terlihat nenek itu diikat tali dan mulutnya ditutup oleh kain.

"Nenek pemilik." Panggil Hinata.

Naruto mendekati Nenek itu dan mengeluarkan pisau kecil untuk menusuk leher nenek itu. "Kalian pilih yang mana?" Tanya Naruto menekankan pisau itu di leher sang nenek sehingga lehernya mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura terdiam melihat Nenek itu disakiti, Ino melihat kearah Sakura dan menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak, lalu Sakura menoleh ke teman-temannya satu persatu. Dan terakhir dia memandang Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyerahkan diri, Sakura! Aku bersumpah akan membencimu kalau kau melakukan itu!" ucap Sasuke.

"Cepat putuskan." Desak Naruto yang makin menusuk nenek itu makin dalam.

"Ugh." Rintih sang nenek.

Sakura sangat bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan, kalau dia menyerahkan diri, nenek tiu selamat, dan teman-temannya selamat, tapi Sasuke akan membencinya, tapi kalau dia menolak, teman-temannya akan celaka, begitu pula sang nenek.

"Hem..baiklah, Sakura, kau kemari sebentar, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut denganku, tapi aku ingin memberi tahu satu hal padamu." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Naruto, Naruto mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu terkejut dan menjadi pucat begitu Sasuke penasaran, apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Naruto pada Sakura.

"Mengerti? Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." Kata Naruto. "Lepaskan Nenek itu, kita pergi." Perintah Naruto kepada anak buahnya yang sekitar 30 orang itu. Ketika Naruto pergi, Sakura terjatuh lemas dan sasuke menghampirinya.

"Sakura, apa yang dia katakan padamu? Katakan padaku!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia bilang, dia tahu masa laluku, dan orang tua asliku, serta asal-usulku." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah pucat, Sasuke langsung memeluknya.

"Dia bohong, aku yakin dia pasti bohong." Ucap Sasuke.

"Nak, terima kasih yah telah menyelamatkanku." Ucap sang nenek pada Ino

"Tidak nek, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, justru kami meminta maaf, karena penginapan nenek jadi hancur begini atapnya." Jawab Ino dengan sopan.

"Kita perbaikin dulu penginapan ini, lalu lanjutkan perjalanan." Perintah Kakashi.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Ucap Sakura pelan pada Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan kekamarnya sendiri, ketika Sakura sampai dikamar, dia mengganti bajunya, lalu dia melihat Naruto yang berdiri diberanda. Dia menghampiri laki-laki berambut pirang itu dan mengikuti kemana Naruto melangkah.

'_aku akan menceritakan semua kebenarannya padamu, termasuk asal-usulmu dan orang tuamu, aku akan menunggumu diberanda kamarmu.'_ Itulah yang dibisikkan oleh Naruto

Sesampainya mereka disuatu tempat yang sunyi dan gelap, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan dia mencopot semua barang-barang yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, Kurenai telah dirasuki oleh penyihir Karin?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura tidak menjawab. "kurenai, sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri, aku sangat menyayanginya, apapun akan kulakukan untuknya."

"Kalau kau menyayanginya! Kenapa kau lakukan ini! Kau tahu ini bukan kemauannya! Kau tahu dia telah dirasuki! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyadarkannya!" bentak Sakura.

"Sudah kulakukan, tapi Karin bilang padaku, semakin aku menyadarkannya, semakin dia akan mencoba membunuh Kurenai, dan kalau aku tidak menuruti perintahnya, Kurenai akan dibunuh." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto. "Aku sendiri bingung! Apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah! Bahkan aku rela mengkhianatimu demi keselamatan Kurenai! Dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, rival abadiku!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan Kurenai, Sakura…aku mohon…" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang kacau.

Sakura memandang wajah Naruto yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bunuh Karin memakai Guardian Force." Jawab Naruto.

"Guardian Force?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, Summon yang kau bangkitkan 4 tahun yang lalu untuk membunuh orang tuamu sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura semakin kaget mendengar kenyataannya. "Tidak…tidak mungkin." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, setelah kau mengeluarkan Guardian force, kau kehilangan ingatanmu, dan ayahmu yang berubah menjadi monster kemarin adalah ayah angkatmu, orang tuamu adalah penyihir jahat, dan yang memutuskan untuk membunuh mereka adalah dirimu sendiri, tapi itu untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang, jadi itu bukan salahmu." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, aku harus membunuh Karin memakai guardian forceku? Tapi bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan melatihmu cara mengeluarkannya, guardian forcemu itu special, karena dia tidak bisa membunuh penyihir baik sepeti Kurenai." Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi, setelah aku lakukan itu, aku akan…" kata Sakura yang tidak berani melanjutkan.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan semua, menyelamatkan Kurenai, teman-temanmu, dan sasuke…kau…mencintainya bukan?" kata Naruto.

"Ya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu padaku." Jawab Sakura sedih.

"Aku mohon pikirkanlah, Sakura, aku akan menunggumu disini, datang kapanpun kau mau." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk di tengah kegelapan, dia berjalan sambil memikirkan ucapan-ucapan Naruto, apakah dia benar atau salah, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi, begitu Sakura kembali ke beranda, dia keluar menuju lobby penginapan, dan disitu orang-orang sedang membetulkan atap yang bolong.

"Lee, pasang yang benar! Jangan bercanda." Bentak Ino.

"Iya iya, aku kan Cuma mau bercanda sedikit." Jawab Lee jengkel.

"Ah, Sakura dari mana saja? Kok lama?" Tanya Hinata yang membawa paku.

"Ehm, kepalaku agak pusing tadi, makanya aku tiduran sebentar." Jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"selesaiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak Lee yang memaku papan terakhir.

"waah, terima kasih yah kalian." Ucap sang Nenek, "Sebagai tanda terima kasih, menginaplah sehari lagi, gratis untuk kalian."

"Benarkah nek? Asiiik, Ino ayo kita berendam!" ajak Hinata dengan semangat.

"Ayoooo, Sakura kau mau ikut?" ajak Ino.

"Tidak," sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Malam ini aku ingin bersama Sasuke." Kata Sakura dengan lembut dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke lalu menarik telinga Sasuke. "Kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Bisik Sakura yang membuat Sasuke memerah.

"Ehm..ehem..aku kekamar dulu…untuk.." kata Sasuke grogi.

"Yaaa…sudahlah kami pahaaam." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hihihihi." Tawa Sakura kecil.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mereka, lalu begitu sampai di kamar, Sasuke mengunci kamar mereka dan membawa Sakura ke kasur, begitu Sasuke menempatkan dirinya diatas Sakura, sakura mencium Sasuke terlebih dahulu, dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Sakura mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke terpanah.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, lalu dia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura. "aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura…sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Sasuke yang mencium dahi sakura. Lalu ciuman itu turun ke bibir Sakura, ke leher Sakura, dan sasuke membuka baju Sakura perlahan, ketika Sasuke membuka bajunya, dia mencium bibir Sakura yang begitu lembut, baju atas sudah sukses dibuka, sekarang Sakura tinggal memakai bra yang menutup buah dadanya yang indah itu, sasuke menicum dada Sakura dan membuka bra itu perlahan, ketika bra itu sudah sukses dibuka, Sasuke menjilat dan menghisap dada Sakura.

"Ngh~…S…Sasuke…" desah sakura sambil menjambak rambut sasuke.

Sasuke semakin ganas menghisap dadanya Sakura, dan kini berganti menjadi dada yang satu lagi, ketika puas dengan menghisap kedua bukit Sakura, dia membuka celana Sakura dan celananya sendiri. Dan dia mencium bibir Sakura kembali, kali ini dengan sangat ganas.

"Ngh.." desah Sakura ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Lalu Sasuke yang sudah merasa tidak tahan, segera membuka celana dalam Sakura yang sudah basah, dan dia membuangnya asal-asalan, Sasuke membuka paha Sakura lebar-lebar dan memasukan jari telunjukanya kedalam milik sakura.

"Ah!...Ngh.." desah Sakura yang terkejut dengan jari Sasuke, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berada diatasnya, kali ini Sakura menangis, entah apa yang dia tangiskan, Sasuke manganggap Sakura menangis karena dia takut untuk melakukannya, lalu Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"K…Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau menangis…aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, aku mohon lanjutkan." Ucap Sakura mencium Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti keingiinginan Sakura, lalu begitu satu jari sudah masuk, dia menambahkan jarinya yang satu lagi yaitu jari tengahnya, dia merasakan Sakura sudah sangat basah, dan dia tambahkan lagi jari manisnya, dia mempercepat gerakannya, sehinnga dia merasakan Sakura mengejang.

"Aaaaahhhh….S…Sasu…ke!" teriak Sakura dengan sangat seksi, dia telah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan menjilat tangannya yang tadi memasuki milik sakura, lalu dia berisiap untuk memasukkan miliknya pada milik Sakura.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan hati-hati, Sakura mencengkram pundak Sasuke dengan sangat kencang, kali ini dia mengeluarkan air mata karena kesakitan.

"Akh..S…sakiit~" rintih Sakura.

"sabar Sakura, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang." Ucap Sasuke yang berhasil memasukkan miliknya ke Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian sepertinya Sakura sudah merasakan sakitnya hilang, dia mencium bibir Sasuke, lalu Sasuke memaju mundurkan tubuhnya diatas Sakura, perlahan tapi pasti.

"Ah..~~ Sakura…" desah Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke sedang bekerja, Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan lembut, dipeganglah wajah itu oleh Sakura, dan didekatkan wajah itu untuk diciumnya.

"Sasu…ke…lebih…cepat…" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti permintaan Sakura dan mempercepat iramanya, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mengencangkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Ngh…aahh…Sa…Sasuke….lebih cepat lagi…aahhh…." Desah Sakura, dan Sasuke mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya.

"S…Sakura..a…aku.." kata Sasuke yang mendekati klimaksnya.

"S…Sasu…ke…aku…aaahhhh!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mencapai klimaksnya duluan.

"Sakuraaa!...aahhhh!" desah Sasuke yang menyusul Sakura.

Mereka berdua terhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas yang kelelahan.

"Hah…hah…tubuhmu…tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu Sasuke mencabut miliknnya dan tertidur disamping Sakura, begitu lelahnya dia, sampai-sampai cepat sekali tertidur sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang sangat damai, dan mencium bibirnya. "aku sangat mencintaimu…maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura, beberapa menit setelah melakukan itu, Sakura beranjak dari kasur dengans angat hati-hati agar Sasuke tidak terbangun, dia memakai kembali pakaiannya dan pergi meinggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tidur lelap, Sakura sudah memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

huaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku malu membuat fict lemon! .a

very special thanks for my best friend ali, makasih udah ngasih ide untuk lemonnya dan pengetikannya...hahahahah...(jujur)

maaf yah kalo kurang hot, aku bingung soalnya...=_=

makasih revienya yah, g nyangka semua menyarankan diperjelas adegannya...=_= apa ini kurang diperjelas? hahahahaa...

tunggu chap selanjutnya yah..^^

luv u...mmuuaaahhhh


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat Naruto yang sedang menunggunya, sesampainya dia disana, dia melihat Naruto sedang duduk menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura menghampirinya, ketika dia berada didepan laki-laki berambut pirang itu, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau datang." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatan teman-temanku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto yang beranjak dari duduknya. "Tak kusangka kau membuat keputusan dengan sangat cepat."

Sakura hanya diam dan mengikuti Naruto berjalan, Sakura terus menerus memikirkan bagaimana nanti kalau Sasuke bangun dan sudah tidak ada dia disampingnya. Naruto memandang kearah Sakura, dan dilihatnya tanda merah dileher Sakura bertambah.

"Hilangkan tanda itu, aku tidak suka melihatnya." Ucap Naruto yang ingin menghilangkan tanda itu memakai magicnya.

"Tidak! Jangan" cegah Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Hanya ini yang kubawa bersamaku, jangan hilangkan tanda yang Sasuke berikan padaku."

"Kau…sebelum kesini, kau dan Sasuke telah…" ucap Naruto ragu.

"Bukan urusanmu, sekarang ayo kita pergi." Jawab Sakura jengkel.

_'Entah apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak, tapi kalau yang kulakukan ini bisa membuat semuanya aman, apapun akan kulakukan, Sasuke, maafkan aku.'_

**Sasuke POV**

"Ngh…" mataku berat sekali, ingin rasanya tidur lebih lama lagi, tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat wanita yang sangat sayang ini, aku meraba kasur untuk mencari tubuhnya dengan mata tertutup, tapi aku tidak menemukannya entah aku masih tidur atau sudah sadar, aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan melihat kesekelilingku, Sakura tidak ada dimana-mana.

'_Ah, mungkin dia bersama Ino dan Hinata.'_ Itulah yang kupikirkan, aku beranjak dari kasurku dan memakai bajuku, lalu aku berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat Sakura. Ketika aku membuka kamar para wanita, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berada dikamar itu, lalu aku mendengar suara Hinata dan ino sedang berada di pemandian, tanpa ragu aku menghampiri mereka.

**Normal POV**

"Hinata, Ino." Panggil Sasuke.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Hinata.

"Maaf, apa kalian melihat Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang menghadap belakang.

"Ha? Sakura? Bukannya dia tidur bersamamu yah? Kami tidak melihatnya sejak tadi malam." Jawab Ino.

'_Tidak melihatnya yah?'_ Sasuke berfikir kemana Sakura sebenarnya, lalu dia mencoba berfikir kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka tidur bersama, dia memutar otaknya yang jenius itu kembali, dia menganalisa setiap perkataan dan ekspresi Sakura dimalam itu, lalu dia terfokus pada tangisan Sakura yang aneh.

"Saku…ra…TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung berlari kekamarnya kembali.

"Ha? Sasuke kenapa dia?" Tanya Hinata.

"Gawat, sepertinya Sakura menghilang, ayo kita naik." Ajak Ino.

Sasuke berlari dengan wajahnya yang pucat, dia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Sakura telah pergi meninggalkannya, dia membuka kamarnya dan mencari Sakura disana sekali lagi, lalu dia beralih kekamar Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Lee, Sasuke membuka pintu dengan sangat kencang sehingga membuat mereka kaget.

"Huaaa, Sasuke kau apa-apaan sih!" teriak Lee.

"Hah…hah…hah…Sakura…Sakura kemana dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada mereka.

"Mana kami tahu! Dia kan bersamamu tadi malam." jawab Shikamaru heran.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke dan mencengkram bajunya lalu berbicara dengan nada yang emosi tertekan.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia menmghilang!" ucap Kakashi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" bentak Sasuke sambil memukul tangan kakashi. "Begitu aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada disampingku!"

"Apa? Jangan-jangan dia…" ucap Lee ragu.

"Sialan! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlari keluar untuk mencari sakura dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya, mereka mencari Sakura. Ketika mereka berlari menuju lobby, mereka bertemu dengan wanita pemilik penginapan itu.

"Ah, nenek! Apa kau melihat Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang tergesah-gesah.

"Sakura? Ah, ya, tadi malam aku melihatnya, bahkan aku sempat ngobrol sebentar dengannya, katanya dia mau menyelesaikan urusannya dulu." Jawab sang Nenek.

"Naruto…ini pasti ulah Naruto! Pasti! Sialan! Kubunuh dia!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari menuju luar, tapi tubuh Sasuke terhenti karena Shikamaru menahannya.

"Tunggu Sasuke, kita harus pikirkan rencana dulu sebelum bertindak!" cegah Shikamaru.

Sasuke kini tidak memakai kesabarannya lagi, dia mencengkram baju Shikamaru dan membantingnya ke tembok. "Dengar ya, Brengsek!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada meninggi. "Aku sudah muak dengan perintah-perintahmu yang menyebalkan! Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk pergi!"

PLAAAK

Ino menampar Sasuke yang sedang memaki Shikamaru. "Sasuke, dinginkan kepalamu, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang cemas, kami juga cemas"

"Kita cari sama-sama, itu lebih baik." Ucap Hinata

"Kau benar-benar tidak becus menjaganya, kalau aku…aku tidak akan tidur untuk menjaganya." Ucap Kakashi meledek.

Sasuke menatap kakashi dengan pandangan yang seperti ingin membunuh, Lee langsung maju kedepan untuk menghalangi tubuh Kakashi dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari sekarang?" ucap Lee dengan gugup.

Sasuke berjalan duluan kedepan dan diikuti yang lainnya, mereka mencari Sakura kemana-mana tapi tidak juga ketemu, mereka yakin kalau Sakura tidak jauh dari situ, mereka bias merasakan spiritnya yang masih terasa kuat, Sasuke mengikuti feelingnya untuk mencari Sakura, dia berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya, ketika dia berada disuatu tempat yang penuh dengan pepohonan, dia merasakan spirit Sakura yang sangat besar disitu.

"Disini…aku yakin dia disini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino.

"Sangat yakin, ayo kita masuk." Ucap Sasuke yang memasuki tempat yang kelihatan seperti hutan itu. Mereka berjalan sepanjang hutan itu, dan ketika mereka hampir sampai pada ujung hutan itu, terlihat sebuah pemandangan air terjun yang besar serta tempat-tempat yang tinggi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih maju lagi, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat Sakura sedang bersama Naruto disana, dengan Naruto yang sedang menginstruksikan Sakura, Sakura yang mengeluarkan lingkaran magicnya.

"Fokuskan lagi pada spirit alami mu, jangan mengandalkan spirit magicmu!" ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat Sakura yang kelihatannya sedang dilatih oleh Naruto. "Apa-apaan itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Pusatkan pikiranmu pada spiritmu, jernihkan pikiranmu, lalu lepaskan energimu!" ucap naruto.

Sakura membentangkan tangannya keatas dan lingkaran magic itu makin membesar, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut ternyata spirit Sakura sebesar itu, itukah yang disebut lingkaran guardian, itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung menerobos ke tempat dimana Naruto sedang melatih Sakura.

"SAKURA! APA-APAAN KAMU!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut dengan adanya suara Sasuke dan berpaling melihat sosok Sasuke dan teman-temannya, kemudian lingkaran magic yang sudah dibuat susah payah oleh Sakura kini menghilang. "S…Sasuke?" ucap Sakura kaget.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri diatas bebatuan, tapi tindakannya itu terhenti karena Naruto langsung mengadah Sasuke. "Mengganggu kegiatan orang itu hal yang paling menyebalkan, kau tahu itu kan." Ucap Naruto.

"Minggir!" kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Kau yang menyingkir, wahai orang luar." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke sukses mendaratkan pukulan yang kencang pada wajah Naruto, dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke kalau ternyata Sakura malah menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto…Sasuke, apa-apan kau ini." Ucap sakura yang menolong Naruto.

"Apa-apaan? Kau gila Sakura! Sedang apa kau disini? Dengannya pula!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku mohon kamu, dan yang lainnya, tolong pergi." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke tidak percaya, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Sakura, kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sakura menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, dan terakhir matanya terhenti di mata Sasuke, Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sakura.

Mendengar Sakura berkata maaf, mereka pikir Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, tapi ternyata tidak, Sasuke meghampiri Sakura dan mengangkatnya untuk dibawa kembali.

"Sa…Sasuke! Turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang gila! Apa yang Naruto katakan padamu sehingga kau menurutinya! Sakura kau tidak sebodoh ini!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri!" bentak Sakura kembali.

"Sakura." Panggil Shikamaru. "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke menurunkannya, ketika Sakura berdiri, dia menatap kearah Naruto lalu kembali pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau kita menyelesaikannya secara kepala dingin, Naruto, aku tahu sebenarnya, dalam hatimu, kau tidak mau melakukan ini kan?" kata Shikamaru. "Kita bisa cari jalan keluarnya bersama."

"Jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah membunuh Karin yang berada didalam tubuh Kurenai dengan memakai guardian force Sakura, tidak ada yang lain." Jawab Naruto.

Semua kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura dengan mata tak percaya. "Jadi kau memutuskan ini semua sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kecewa, Sakura hanya menunduk tidak berani menjawab bahkan menatap Sasuke.

"SAKURA! TATAP AKU!" bentak Sasuke yang mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, hentikan…aku ingin tahu jawaban Sakura, apa kau yakin, Sakura dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau adalah pengkhianat, dalam konoha academy, pengkhianat harus dihukum minimal di thunder attack." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa? Kau gila Shikamaru!" bentak Hinata.

"Tunggu! Sakura cukup ikut denganku, kalau mau menghukumnya, hukumlah aku setelah dia mengalahkan Karin, aku akan menanggung semua hukumannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, tapi kalau tentang hukuman, semua tergantung pada Kakashi." Jawab Shikamaru.

Sasuke menoleh karah Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi berdiri dengan tenang disana, dia berjalan menuju Sakura dan Sasuke. "aku tidak akan menghukumnya, karena dia belum bisa disebut jadi pengkhianat." Kata Kakashi.

"Tolong, mengertilah, hanya guardian force milik Sakuralah yang bisa menghentikan Karin." Ucap Naruto, "Kalau Karin lenyap, maka Kurenai akan selamat."

"Dan Sakura menderita?" Tanya Ino dengan tegas pada Naruto. "Apa itu sebanding?"

"Hahahahaha….Ternyata itu rencanamu selama ini ya, Naruto." Tawa wanita yang muncul tiba-tiba di atas air terjun.

"K…Kurenai!" kata Shikamaru.

"Tak kusangka, otakmu licik juga, sangat sayangkah kau pada ibu angkatmu ini, Naruto?" ucap Karin.

"Karin! Bagaimana bisa kau disini" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Berkat nenek tua ini, aku bisa mengetahui siasatmu!" ucap Karin sambil membawa tubuh nenek pemilik penginapan itu.

"Kau menggunakannya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Yah, dia adalah bonekaku, walaupun tubuhnya sangat tua, tapi dia berfungsi juga." Jawab Karin dengan bangga.

"Karin, jangan sakiti Kurenai, aku mohon!" pinta Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bawa gadis itu kemari! Aku akan melepaskan Kurenai kalau sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya!" bentak Karin.

Naruto menoleh kearah sakura yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke, lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil Sakura dari Sasuke, Sasuke lengah, dia tidak memperhatikan gerakkan Naruto, sehingga Naruto berhasil membawa Sakura ke atas, tempat dimana Kurenai berdiri.

"Sebagai hadiah untuk kalian, aku akan memperlihatkan upacara ritual pemindahan jiwaku pada gadis ini, saksikan baik-baik." Kata Kurenai menyeringai.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto.

"Semuanya, serang Kurenai! Selamatkan Sakura, jangan sampai Sakura terkena sihirnya lagi!" perintah Shikamaru.

Semua memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Kurenai, tapi Karin membuat lapisan pelindung yang sangat kuat sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menebasnya. Shikamaru melompat keatas lapisan itu dan menembaki lapisan itu dari atas, tapi tidak berhasil, Hinata dan Lee melawan Naruto yang menyerang mereka, Ino, Kakashi dan Sasuke berusaha menghancurkan lapisan itu dari segala arah.

"THUNDAGAA!" teriak Sasuke dan petir yang sangat besar menyambar lapisan itu.

"Sasuke! Ingat disini juga ada kita!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Hiyaaaahh!" Hinata menyerang Naruto dari arah belakang, Naruto menangkis rantai Hinata memakai lengannya, dan memotong rantai itu memakai pedangnya, tapi rantai itu bisa pulih kembali.

Lee menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi tiada henti sampai dia berhasil menjatuhkan Naruto ketanah, dan dengan cekatan Hinata langsung mengikatnya dengan rantai magicnya.

"Tenang saja Sakura, tidak akan sakit kok, sakitnya akan sementara." Ucap Karin.

Tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada Karin. "Aku merasa kasihan padamu, lihat sekelilingmu, mereka berusaha mati-matian untuk melindungiku, sedangkan kamu, apa yang kau lakukan? Bahkan kau tidak bisa bertahan dengan wujudmu sendiri." Hina Sakura.

"Diam! Diam!" bentak Karin sambil mencekik Sakura.

"Ukh!" rintih Sakura.

"SAKURAA!" teriak Sasuke dari luar yang menebas-nebas lapisan itu sekuat tenaganya.

"Berisik!" teriak Karin yang mengeluarkan magic hitam berbentuk segerombolan ular, dan ular-ular itu melilit mereka satu persatu dengan sangat keras, sehingga mereka kesakitan.

"UAAAGGHH!" rintih Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Karin, lepaskan Kurenai dan teman-temanku!…kau menginginkan tubuhku kan?" ucap Sakura yang panic melihat teman-temannya yang merintih kesakitan.

"Heh! Menyerah rupanya? Apa aku bisa menjamin kau berkata benar?" kata Karin menyepelakan Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji, tapi lepaskan teman-temanku!" ucap Sakura.

"Serahkan dulu tubuhmu padaku, baru kulepaskan mereka." Tantang Karin.

Sakura terdiam atas tantangan Karin, dia melihat teman-temannya yang sedang kesakitan karena lilitan ular itu makin mengencang, dia melihat Naruto yang satu-satunya tidak terkena lilitan itu tapi tubuhnya telah diikat oleh rantai Hinata, Naruto menatap Sakura dan Naruto langsung menangkap arti tatapan dari Sakura.

"Sakura…kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bersalah.

Sakura memindahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang mencoba melepaskan ikatan dari ular itu, Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Sasuke melihat Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak tidak tidak…Sakura jangaaan! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU AKU MOHON!" teriak Sasuke yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakura! Jangan konyool!" teriak Ino sambil menangis.

Sakura kembali menatap Karin. "Karin, maaf aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Karin dan mencoba mengeluarkan guardian force.

Hanya terkena lingkaran cahayanya saja Karin sudah merakan kesakitan, guardian Sakura memang untuk membunuh penyihir jahat. _'aku harus mengeluarkannya dulu dari tubuh Kurenai'_ pikir Sakura sambil meneruskan aksinya.

"SAKURAAA! HENTIKAAAN!" bentak Sasuke yang tidak mau Sakura mengeluarkan guradiannya, karena Sakura akan lupa padanya.

Sakura terus menerus berusaha mengeluarkan guardiannya, sekilas terlihat sayap muncul dari tengah-tengah lingkaran itu, tapi Sakura sudah sedikit kehabisan spiritnya, dia terus menerus menekan Karin agar keluar dari tubuh Kurenai.

"Hiyaaaaahh!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Kurenai, dan berhasil mengeluarkan Karin dari tubuhnya Kurenai,sosok Karin yang sangat buruk rupa. sementara tubuh kurenai tergeletak ditanah, tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Karin terangkat diudara dan lapisan yang tadi melapisi mereka hilang,guardian Sakurapun gagal dikeluarkan dan ular-ular yang melilit mereka pun lenyap, Sasuke yang terbebas dari ular itu langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya, sedangkan Shikamaru langsung mengambil tubuh Kurenai. Mereka melihat Karin yang sedang terbang diangkasa sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi! aku akan membunuhnya! Aku janji!" ucap Karin.

"Kau sudah melampaui batas kesabaranku, aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu yang main-main." Ucap suara itu, suara yang sangat berat. "saatnya kau mati."

"TIDAAAK! TUAAAN! AMPUNI AKUUU!" teriak Karin sebelum tubuhnya meledak.

DUAARRR

Tubuh Karin meledak diangkasa, Sasuke menutup mata Sakura agar dia tidak melihat kejadian yang sadis itu. Sementara suara itu tidak hilang.

"Kini giliranmu, Sakura!" ucap suara itu.

Tubuh Sakura terangkat perlahan diudara, Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Tidak! Jangan! Siapa kau sebenarnya! Tunjukkan sosokmu pengecut!" bentak Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke, kau akan berurusan denganku nanti." Ucap suara itu.

'_Dia tahu namaku?'_ pikir Sasuke.

"S…Sasuke…aku takut.." rintih Sakura yang tubuhnya perlahan melayang diudara.

Sasuke menahan Sakura sekuat tenaga, Ino dan Lee datang untuk menolong Sakura, tapi tarikannya sangat kuat, sehingga tangan Sakura merasa sakit.

"Tidak! Tolong aku…Sasuke…" rintih Sakura yang tubuhnya sudah setengah melayang diudara.

"Sakura! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Aku janji!" ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, pertunjukkan yang menarik, Sasuke akan kubuka identitasmu dengan cara ini." Kata suara itu, dan secara serentak, tubuh Sakura langsung terangkat cepat keudara, lalu Sakura seperti ada yang menyiksanya diatas sana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura yang kesakitan.

"SAKURAA! KAU APAKAN DIA BRENGSEK!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ini hanya sebuah pertunjukkan, aku tidak akan membunuhnya secepat itu, ayo marahlah Sasuke." Ucap suara itu dan tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura mengejang kembali.

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHHH! SASU…KEEE! TOLONG…AKUUU!" teriak Sakura sambil terus menerus memanggil nama Sasuke. "SASUKEEE! SASUKEEE!"

"Aku mohon lepaskan Sakura!" teriak Hinata yang menangis.

"Sialan! Siapa kamu!" bentak Kakashi yang tidak tahan melihat Sakura tersiksa.

"Shikamaru! Sudah ketemu?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang menditeksi keberadaan suara itu.

"Belum, aku akan mencobanya lebih teliti." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sasukeeee! Pergilah ke Sakuraaa!" teriak Lee yang mengankat tubuh Sasuke dan melemparnya keudara.

Sasuke terlempar dan menggapai tubuh Sakura yang melayang diudara, ternyata Sakura tidak melayang, ada sesuatu yang menapak dikakinya, Sasukepun bisa merasakannya, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sudah lemas.

"S…sasu…ke~" ucap Sakura lemas.

"Ssshhhh…ada aku disini, dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi." kata Sasuke sambil memeluk wnaita itu dengan erat dan mencium keningnya.

"Kata siapa aku tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi." ucap suara itu, dan tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura mengejang dipelukan Sasuke dan kali ini terlihat ada beberapa goresan ditubuh Sakura dan mengeluarkan darah.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura kini menangis karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Sakura yang disiksa didepan matanya, dia merasa marah pada suara itu.

"…kan…" ucap Sasuke pelan. "Hentikan kataku!"

"Sudah mulai rupanya." Kata suara itu.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai memanas, darahnya seperti mendidih, Sakura yang kini lemas, melihat kedua mata Sasuke berubah merah, dan dia merasakan tubuh Sasuke bergetar, warna kulitnya pun menghitam, dan terdapat taring yang tumbuh di giginya.

"S…Sasu…ke?" panggil Sakura pelan dengan nada lemas.

Sasuke tetap memeluk Sakura seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. "Ada yang aneh pada Sasuke, singkirkan Sakura dari Sasuke!" perintah Kakashi.

Lee melempar Shikamaru keatas untuk mengambil Sakura dari pelukan Sasuke, ketika sampai diatas dia melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang berubah total, dan muncul tandung di dahinya, kemudian perlahan muncul sayap hitam yang keluar dari punggung Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke melakukan perubahan begitu, Shikamaru tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan, begitu pula yang lain. "Selesai, kita akan berjumpa lagi, para Prajurit Konoha." Ucap suara itu, dan kini spirit dari suara itu menghilang.

Masalah mereka kali ini adalah Sasuke, dia berubah menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan, jari-jarinya tumbuh kuku-kuku yang panjang, begitu pula jari di kakinya, lalu keluar tanduk juga dibagian lututnya.

"SHIKAMARU! SEDANG APA KAU! CEPAT AMBIL SAKURAAA! " bentak Ino.

"UAAARRRRGGHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak dan makin memeluk Sakura.

"Sa…suk..e…" panggil Sakura dengan lemas yang kini menangis.

"Sakura, ulurkan tanganmu! Menjauh dari Sasuke!" teriak Shikamaru.

Sasuke sekarang tidak sadarkan diri, dia melihat kearah Sakura yang dipeluknya dan dia mengangkat tangannya yang besar dan kukunya yang tajam, tanpa dia sadari, dan membuat semua terkejut. Sasuke menusuk Sakura.

"UAARRGGHH!" teriak Sasuke sambil menusuk perut Sakura.

"akh..." rintih Sakura pelan akibat tusukkan dari kuku Sasuke yang panjang.

Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Lee dan Hinata syok melihat Sakura terbunuh ditangan Sasuke sendiri. Sakura yang masih sadar menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kasih sayang, dia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, dia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Sasuke yang kini tidak sadarkan diri, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pipi Sasuke, sambil menangis dan tersenyum, Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang wujudnya sudah menjadi monster mengerikan sekarang.

"UAAARRRGHHHHH!" Sasuke yang berwujud mosnter kini berteriak tapi mengeluarkan air mata.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mematung melihat Sasuke menusuk Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri, banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri tidak ada spirit untuk melakukan magic cure.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

* * *

silahkan di nikmati yaaah..hehehehee

chapter ini full action, tapi ini bukan menuju chapter terakhir kok...^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pemandangan yang sangat tragis telah perlihatkan oleh Sasuke kepada teman-temannya, tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke membunuh wanita yang sangat dicintainya, tubuh Sakura penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya, kini tatapan Sakura kosong, Sasuke yang masih dengan wujud mengerikan terus menerus berteriak, teriakan yang sangat menyeramkan sekaligus memilukan, Shikamaru perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tubuh Sakura.

"Ayo Shikamaru, kamu bisa." Ucap Ino yang berdoa.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian ini merasa sangat bersalah, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tubuh Kurenai yang terletak disamping Kakashi. Ketika dia sampai pada tubuh Kurenai, Naruto berlutut dan memegang tangan Kurenai, Kakashi mengawasi tindakan-tindakan Naruto.

"Kurenai, akhirnya kau selamat, berkat Sakura…" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Kurenai. "Sekarang, giliran aku yang menolongnya."

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum pada Kurenai. "Terima kasih telah merawatku." Kata Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang mau kulakukan?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan, Naruto melompat menuju tempat dimana Shikamaru berada, dia mendarat disamping Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh kaget kearah Naruto.

"Mundur." Perintah Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang kacau, lalu melihat kearah Sakura yang masih dipeluk oleh Sasuke. _'sudah tidak sadarkan diri, masih saja tidak mau melepaskannya.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke yang ganas. "Naruto! Sasuke sedang berbahaya sekarang! Kita tidak bisa mendekatinya!" ucap Shikamaru.

Tapi Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru, dia terus berjalan sampai didepan muka Sasuke, ketika Sasuke berhadapan dengan Naruto, Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah Sasuke. "Holy" ucap Naruto, keluar sinar putih dari tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang wajah Sasuke, dan Sasuke berteriak keras karena efek cahaya tersebut.

"UAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" teriak Sasuke, perlahan taring di gigi Sasuke kembali normal, tanduk-tanduk Sasuke kembali kedalam, dan sayap hitam Sasuke kembali masuk ke punggung Sasuke, warna kulitnya pun secara perlahan kembali normal.

Begitu Sasuke kembali normal, dia terjatuh pingsan sambil masih memeluk Sakura, lalu Naruto meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada Sakura, dia mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang lain, tapi kali ini diiringi dengan butiran-butiran Kristal yang mengkilap.

"Life." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, perlahan luka Sakura menutup dan darahnya berhenti mengalir, Naruto memeriksa jantung Sakura memakai telinganya, dan dia mendengar detak jantung Sakura yang hidup kembali, begitu dia sudah memastikan Sakura hidup kembali, Naruto terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri disampingnya. Shikamaru yang terdiam melihat naruto menyembuhkan mereka segera bangkit dan menghampiri mereka, lalu dia memeriksa tubuh mereka satu persatu, dan sangat dilegakan karena mereka semua selamat.

"Hhhhh, syukurlah, Kakashi, Lee, bantu aku." Teriak Shikamaru, dia melemparkan tubuh Sasuke kebawah dan ditangkap oleh Lee, lalu dia memberikan tubuh Sakura pada Kakashi, sedangkan Shikamaru membawa Naruto.

"Apa yang kita lakukan Sekarang?" Tanya Ino yang merangkul Kurenai.

"Karena Karin sudah mati, sekarang kita kembali saja ke konoha." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi, suara itu…" ucap Hinata penasaran.

"Itu akan kita laporkan pada Asuma." Jawab Shikamaru.

Mereka kembali ketempat penginapan dan menaiki mobil mereka untuk pulang ke konoha, begitu mereka sampai di konoha, mereka menempatkan Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kurenai di kamarnya masing-masing, setelah itu mereka menghadap Asuma di ruangannya.

"Kurenai selamat? Bagaimana bisa? Tanya Asuma heran.

"Sakura yang menyelamatkannya, tapi, ada kejadian aneh, saat itu, Sasuke…dia berubah menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa penampilannya monster bersayap hitam?" Tanya Asuma.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga akan tiba saatnya, kalian pernah dengar cerita tentang dewa iblis?" Tanya Asuma. "para Dewa iblis mempunyai keturunan, dan keturunan-keturunannya sudah punah dibantai oleh keturunannya sendiri, Sasuke adalah keturunan terakhir dari dewa iblis itu."

"Se…serius?" ucap Lee kaget.

"Apa akan membahayakan kita?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak, karena dari kecil Sasuke sudah dipihak kita." Jelas Asuma singkat.

"Tapi, dia sempat membunuh Sakura saat dia berubah, seakan dia tidak mengenalinya dan tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap Kakashi.

"Membunuh Sakura? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Asuma.

"Ya, saat Sakura berada didalam pelukannya, dia menusuk Sakura memakai tangannya sendiri." Jawab Kakashi.

Asuma memutar otaknya untuk berfikir, apa sebaiknya Sasuke dan Sakura dipisahkan, tapi kalau dia melakukan itu Sasuke pasti akan mengamuk, dan lagi itu bisa berbahaya untuk Sakura.

"Asuma, saat kami bertarung, kami mendengar suara, suara tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa." Lapor Shikamaru.

"Suara?"

"Ya, dan menurutku, spirit suara itu sangat mirip dengan orang itu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Asuma kaget.

"Orang itu? Siapa?" Tanya Ino.

Asuma memandang Ino dengan wajah serius, lalu kembali pada Shikamaru.

"Orang yang benar-benar mengendalikan dunia sihir, salah satu ketrunan dewa iblis." Jawab Asuma.

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar jawaban Asuma. "K…kalau begitu…" ucap Lee yang ragu.

"Ya, masih ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke." Sambung Shikamaru.

Keadaan sunyi sejenak, perasaan yang bercampur merasuki diri mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba Asuma beranjak dari duduknya dan mengumumkan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Tentang Naruto, aku ingin hukumannya dihilangkan." Ucap Asuma.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan pengkhianat!" tolak Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, walaupun dia berkhianat, tapi dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura, dan kau tahu, magic Life itu adalah magic yang sangat beresiko tinggi, Life itu bisa untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang mati sebelum lebih dari 3 jam, dan orang yang menggunakan magic Life, dia akan kehilangan spiritnya untuk selamanya." Jelas Asuma.

"Berarti, itu maksudnya…" kata Hinata yang terkejut.

"Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa lagi memakai magic?" sambung Lee.

"Ya, itu setimpal untuk perbuatannya." Ucap Asuma.

"Malang sekali…" ujar Hinata.

"Kalian boleh bubar, hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu, kalian istirahatlah, dan aku tidak akan memberikan misi dulu pada kalian." Perintah Asuma.

"Baik" jawab semuanya.

Mereka kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing, tapi Hinata berencana untuk mengunjungi Sakura yang belum sadar, dia pergi menuju kamar Sakura dan membuka pintunya, dia melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur lalu menempati dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Sakura… semoga kamu cepat sadar, banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak terduga, tentang Sasuke… dan Naruto." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang terbaring dikamarnya perlahan telah membuka matanya, dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi gagal, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dimana Sakura yang sedang menjerit kesakitan, Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut silver datang menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Membantumu." Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke memandang bingung kearah Kakashi, lalu Kakashi duduk disamping Sasuke dan berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Aku mau membantumu, demi Sakura." Kata Kakashi memperjelan niatnya.

"Bantu apa? Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Tolak Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura sebenarnya?" tawar Kakashi.

Sasuke terdiam dia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dia tidak mau kalau informasi itu datang dari Kakashi. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Pegang tanganku, dank au akan melihat apa yang kulihat sebelumnya." Jawab Kakashi.

Sasuke sempat ragu untuk memegangnya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengetahui sebenarnya dan dipeganglah tangan kakashi itu, ketika Sasuke memegang tangan kakashi, Sasuke seperti tersedot kedalamnya dan melihat kejadian saat Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi monster mengerikan itu, Sasuke melihat dirinya berevolusi dengan jelas, dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu, lalu dia melihat ke teman-temannya, Ino yang berteriak memanggil nama Sakura dan Shikamaru, Lee yang berteriak dengan wajah khawatir, Kakashi yang fokusnya terbagi dua antara kejadian itu dan tubuh Kurenai, Hinata yang menangis, Sasuke melihat ekspresi-ekspresi dari setiap teman-temannya, dia tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya bisa sekhawatir itu, lalu pandangannya kembali pada dirinya, Sakura dan Shikamaru, dia elihat Shikamaru yang berusaha mengambil Sakura, dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke melihat dirinya membunuh Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri.

'_A…aku? Membunuh Sakura? Apa…yang kulakukan…aku…'_

Lalu dia melihat Naruto menghampiri mereka dan menyelamatkan mereka, setelah itu Sasuke terhisap kembali dan kembali pada kenyataan.

"Haah?" teriak Sasuke kaget.

"Sudah jelas?" Tanya Kakashi yang melihat reaksi Sasuke dengan pucat.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Kakashi, dia hanya bisa berfikir sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan itu adalah diluar kendalinya, lalu dia cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Kakashi, dia berlari kearah kamar Sakura dan membuka pintunya tiba-tiba.

"S…Sasuke?" kata Hinata yang terkejut.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tertidur, Hinata melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan langsung memahaminya, dengan inisiatif dia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana. Begitu Hinata keluar, Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura, dia memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sakura maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" itulah yang dibiskkan terus-terusan oleh Sasuke.

Cukup memakan waktu yang sedikit lama untuk Sasuke menunggu Sakura bangun, selama itu pula Sasuke terus-terusan mengucapkan maaf pada wanita yang dicintainya itu, dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia telah menangis sambil terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sakura, ketika air mata itu menyentuh tangan Sakura, Sakura membuka matanya, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang menangis dengan raut wajah yang sangat kacau. Sasuke memeluk perut Sakura yang sudah tersadar itu. Sambil menangis, Sasuke masih mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sakura. Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memeluk kepala Sasuke yang berada diatas perutnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walau kau minta sekalipun." Ucap Sakura yang sudah tau apa yang Sasuke akan pinta.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kearah Sakura, matanya yang sudah sangat basah itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut sekaligus perasaan bersalah.

"Tapi…aku…sudah…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi, aku janji." Kata Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. "Maka dari itu, aku mohon…jangan menjauh dariku."

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura, dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai Sakura yang sangat mengerti dirinya, sesaat dia berfikir untuk meninggalkan Sakura karena takut akan menyelakai Sakura, tapi wanita itu bisa langsung menebak isi hatinya, dan mengucapkan hal yang tak terduga.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke yang melepas pelukannya, Sakura menatap tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Maaf…dan…terima kasih." Sambung Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke kembali. "Sama-sama Sasukeee, huuu kau manja sekaliii, ayo berhenti menangis." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang seperti menghadapi anak kecil.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dipelukan Sakura. "Nah, kalau kau tersenyum begitu kan jadi kelihatan lebih tampan." Puji Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum sambil melihat wajah Sakura, dia berfikir dia harus berterima kasih pada Naruto karena telah menyelamatkan Sakura, kali ini dia harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada rivalnya itu.

"Ng…Sasuke." Panggil Sakura. "Aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku bermimpi, aku sedang berada di taman Konoha, tapi aku sendirian disana, tidak ada satu orang pun, bahkan tidak ada dirimu." Kata Sakura. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, sangaaaaat ingin, aku terus menerus memanggil namamu dan berlari mencarimu, tapi aku tidak menemuimu, itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut dan membelai rambut pinknya yang panjang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan terus menerus berada disampingmu, walau kita terpisah, aku akan selalu berada di taman itu untuk menunggumu, jadi, kalau kau datang ketempat itu, kau pasti akan menemuiku, aku janji." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kaget, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, itu janji kita." Kata Sakura memberikan kelingkingnya, Sasuke melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Sakura.

"Sakura, maukah kau ikut denganku?" ajak Sasuke, Sakura terdiam bingung dengan tatapan Sasuke yang bercampur antara serius dan tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri menggandeng tangan Sasuke, dia membawa Sakura keluar menuju kamar Naruto.

Sakura terdiam saat berdiri didepan kamar mantannya itu.

"…." Sakura terdiam.

"Aku ingin kita berterima kasih padanya." Ucap Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke tunggu…" cegah Sakura yang terlambat, Sasuke sudah membuka pintu itu, dan dia melihat Naruto sedang duduk termenung dikasurnya, Naruto menoleh kearah sepasang kekasih itu, dan membuang mukanya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" kata Naruto ketus.

Mereka menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk, tapi Naruto tidak mencegahnya, karena dalam hatinya dia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura lembut, lalu laki-laki berambut pirang itu menengok kearah wanita yang dulu pernah bersamanya itu dengan sedikit lirikan sinis.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tanpa bantuanmu, mungkin aku…"

"Cukup!, jangan bicara lagi, aku tidak mau dianggap seperti pahlawan kesiangan." Jawab Naruto. "Bagiku…asal kau selamat itu sudah cukup." Naruto menatap serius kearah wajah Sakura.

"Ehm…aku…"

"Sudahlah, jangan berfikiran macam-macam, aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak mau memintamu kembali padaku." Ucap naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Kau memang hebat, kau rivalku yang sangat hebat, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, lalu Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum melihat Sasuke. "Tidak, kau telah mengalahkanku dalam hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku." Ucap Naruto, Sasuke sangat mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

"Lain kali, kita bertarung secara adil." Tawar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah sangat berubah, lalu Naruto memberikan senyuman kerennya pada Sasuke dan menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Tantanganmu kuterima." Jawab Naruto.

"Hm?" Sakura berdiri tersenyum sambil merasa bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang yang tadinya rival ini. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka bertiga tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kemampuan Naruto untuk menggunakan magic telah hilang.

* * *

heiiii, maaf yah kalo chapter ini pendek, besok aku akan absen update nih, maaf, heheheee karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan, mungkin 3 hari lagi baru bisa update...=_=, maaf yaaaaah.

makasih review2nya yaaah...

luv u..mmuuaaahhh...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Di taman Konoha yang sangat luas, Naruto berdiam diri sendiri sambil menatap kedua tangannya, dia menatap kedua tangannya terus-menerus seakan menunggu sebuah keajaiban, lalu dia menujukan tangannya kedepan dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hhh…sudah kuduga, benar-benar hilang ya…" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil seoarang wanita dari belakang, ketika Naruto menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Kurenai.

"Kurenai, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sangat baik." Jawab Kurenai tersenyum. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Asuma, maafkan aku yah, karena aku, kau jadi kehilangan spiritmu, dan juga kehilangan Sakura."

"Bukan salahmu, tapi salahku yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengn cara yang benar." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura sekarang?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih." Jawab Naruto yang tersenyum sedih. "Dia akan lebih bahagia bila bersama Sasuke."

"Kau pasti akan menemukan yang lain, dan lebih menerimamu apa adanya." Ucap Kurenai.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto tersenyum pada Ibu angkatnya itu.

"Narutoooo." Panggil Sakura yang berlari kearah Naruto dari lobby.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begini…" kata Sakura yang menghentikan perkataannya karena melihat Kurenai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ketempat Asuma dulu, sampai nanti." Ucap Kurenai tersenyum mengerti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau member tahuku tentang kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu." Pinta Sakura dengan nada serius.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang cantik, yang kini bukan lagi miliknya. "Seperti yang pernah kubilang, kau menggunakan guardian force untuk membunuh orang tuamu."

"Apa kau kenal mereka?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Ya, kenal, mereka benar-benar penyihir jahat, aku malah tidak yakin kalau kau anak mereka, kau menggunakan guardian force pada mereka untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dibawah kendali orang tuamu, sejak saat itu, pak presiden merawatmu, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang menskenario ini semua." Jelas Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" Naruto terdiam sebentar dan menempelkan tangannya di dagunya. "Sakura, apa kau ingat? Ketika Sasuke berubah menjadi monster hitam?"

"Ya, aku ingat." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau bisa, jangan sampaid ia berubah lagi, karena bisa gawat kalau tidak bisa…" Naruto terdiam dan memandang kewajah Sakura.

"Tidak bisa apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"YA!, itu dia! Lebih bagus lagi kalau Sasuke bisa mengontrol dirinya saat berubah, dengan digabungkan dengan guardianmu, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya!" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba semangat.

"Apanya? Mengalahkan siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, Sakura, ternyata masih ada yang bisa kulakukan setelah spiritku hilang…" kata Naruto yang keceplosan, dia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hilang? Spiritmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Naruto, apa jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa memakai magic lagi?"

Naruto ingin sekali menjawab tidak dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura, tapi entah mengapa kali ini dia tidak bisa membohonginya, mengingat dia sudah banayk mengkhianati Sakura, kali ini dia ingin mencoba jujur padanya, Naruto hanya berdiam diri tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Naruto! Apa karena aku? Jawaaab! Apa karena aku kamu…" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terkejut Naruto memeluknya.

"Aku mohon jangan dilanjutkan, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal." Ucap Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura terdiam, dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah, Sakura menangis dalam pelukan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Ternyata ini yang kalian lakukan dibelakangku." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"S…Sasuke, bukan, kau salah paham." Kata Sakura yang mencoba menjelaskan. "Naruto, dia…"

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan kau bahas lagi, aku pergi duluan." Ucap Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dan sasuke berdua, Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura yang memandang sosok Naruto, dia sangat kesal karena tidak tahu apa-apa, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke…tunggu…" panggil sakura sambil menarik lengannya. "Jangan marah, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

"Lalu? Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya sambil menangis?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada cemburu.

"Sasuke, ini bukan saatnya cemburu." Pinta Sakura.

"Lalu? Aku harus menerimanya?" Tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Naruto kehilangan spiritnya." Ucap Sakura langsung ke intinya. "Karena menolong kita berdua."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. "K…kau serius?"

"Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?" kata Sakura lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar Naruto, dia mencari sosok Naruto, dia mencarinya ke café, perpustakaan, training center, tapi tidak ketemu, ketika dia mencarinya ke beranda di lantai 5 konoha, dia melihat naruto sedang melihat pemandangan disitu. Sasuke menghampirinya dan memukulnya dari belakang.

"Awwwh!" rintih Naruto. "Tidak bisakah kau menegur seseorang dengan cara yang halus?"

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wjaah menunduk.

"Hah! Ada apa ini? Seorang Sasuke mau meminta maaf padaku hanya karena aku bentak." Remeh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Sepertinya Sakura telah memberi tahumu yah, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, kalau kalian bersikap begitu malah membuatku sebal."

"Tapi, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, reflek saja." Jawab Naruto malas-malasan.

"Aku akan membalasnya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Cukup jaga Sakura dengan baik saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Kata Naruto jujur dan itu membuat Sasuke kaget, lalu Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan senang dulu, jangan kau fikir karena aku kehilangan spiritku lalu aku tidak bsia bertarung, jangan lupa aku masih punya spirit energy untuk serangan fisik." Ucap Naruto jengkel.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita tunjukkan siapa yang lebih kuat?" tantang Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya sebelum kau menantangku, kau tantang dulu saja Kakashi." Kata Naruto. "Dia selalu memandangi Sakura."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kau diam saja? Kalau jadi kamu, aku akan…"

"Jangan mengompori aku, Sakura tidak akan jetuh ke tangan Kakashi." Ucap Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena Sakura sudah menjadi milikku." Kata Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sialaan kau Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya!" teriak Naruto sambil menyerang Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan hubungan mereka dari kejauhan, dia sangat lega karena Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang sudah bisa berteman baik, yang dia takutkan saat ini adalah, suara itu, dia seperti mengenali suara yang muncul disaat pertarungan mereka dengan Karin, Sakura berfikir, dimana dia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, dia berfikir sambil berjalan.

"Ah, Sakuraaaa." Panggil Hinata.

"Hinata." Sapa Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, dia disana bersama Sasuke." Tunjuk Sakura kearah beranda.

"Oh begitu, baiklah, aku kesana dulu yah." Ucap Hinata sambil berlari.

Sakura memandang sosok Hinata yang berlari, kemudian dia meneruskan jalannya kearah lift, dia memencet tombol lift tersebut, dan ketika lift terbuka dia memasuki lift itu sendirian dan menuju lantai dasar. Dan ketika Sakura keluar dari lift.

NEEEET NEEEET NEEEEET

Bunyi alarm keamanan berbunti tiada henti.

'_Perhatian semuanya yang masih berada didalam kelas harap keluar dan persiapkan senjata-senjata kalian, beberapa segerombolan penyihir telah menyerang sekolah kita, ini bukan pelatihan, segera bersiap-siap untuk bertarung, sekali lagi yang masih berada didalam kelas harap keluar dan persiapkan senjata-senjata kalian, beberapa segerombolan penyihir telah menyerang sekolah kita, ini bukan pelatihan, segera bersiap-siap untuk bertarung'_

"I…ini bercanda kaan." Ucap Sakura yang kebingungan, dan beberapa saat kemudian gedung Konoha academy dipenuhi oleh siswa yang berlatian, begitu pula para instrukturnya.

"Kalian ikut aku! Kita buat pertahanan diluar agar mereka tidak dapat memasuki geudng ini!" perintah salah satu instruktur pada segerombolan murid.

Sakura melihat semua berlarian dan mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk bertarung, dia berlari mencari sosok siapa saja yang dia kenal, lalu dia menemukan Kakashi yang sedang member instruktur pada murid-murid.

"Kakashiiii." Panggil Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura, kau sudah dengan pengumumannya kan, jangan lengah!" ucap kakashi sambil memegang lengannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura panic.

"Tiba-tiba regu pengawas melihat ada segerombolan monster-monster kecil yang akan menyerbu Konoha academy, dan jumlah mereka itu puluhan, ah tidak bahkan ratusan." Jelas Kakashi.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

DUAAAAARRRRRR

Bunyi ledakkan yang berasal dari atas itu membuat gedung konoha membuat serpihan debu.

"A…apa itu?" kata Sakura yang menutup kepalanya.

"KALIAN KELUAR DAN HALANGI PARA MONSTER ITU MASUK!" perintah Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya. "Sakura kau ikut aku." Tarik Kakashi.

Sakura dan kakashi berlari menuju lantai 2, dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memilik banyak layar computer, Sakura melihat Kakashi mengotak-atik salah satu computer itu. Sepertinya layar itu adalah penyambung CCTV yang dipasang diseluruh gedung ini.

"Dapat." Ucap kakashi. "Sakura, dengarkan aku, aku akan ketempat training center, dan menghabisi semua monster yang ada disini, kau bisa keruang perpustakaan? Monster itu sudah memasuki ruangan itu, tapi jumlahnya sedikit, aku rasa kau bisa menanganinya."

"Baik." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita berpencar!" ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi berlari kearah training center sedangkan Sakura berlari kearah perpustakan, ketika ditengah jalan, Sakura dihadang 2 monster kecil yang berbentuk aneh. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat lingkaran magic dengan cepat. "THUNDARA!" serang Sakura yang membuat monster-monster itu langsung lenyap, Sakura melanjutkan larinya.

Ketika dia sampai di perpustakaan, dia melihat Ino sedang mencambuk monster kecil.

"HIYAAAHH!" teriak Ino.

"Ino." Panggil Sakura.

"Sakura….Konoha sedang tidak aman, kau bisa bantu aku?" ucap Ino.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua mulai membunuh monster itu saru persatu.

Kakashi yang belari menuju training center menemukan Shikamaru yang sedang dikerubuni 5 monster kecil. "FIRAA!" teriak Kakashi.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi lemah?" ucap Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

"Berisik, sial, banyak sekali yang datang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kata Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata berlari menuju lobby yang dikerumuni murid-murid yang sedang bertarung dengan monster-monster.

"Gilaa…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku akan membantu mereka, Naruto kau bantu aku, Sasuke kau cari Sakura." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk, lalu Hinata dan Naruto lompat dari lantai 1 ke lantai dasar.

"BLIZZARAAAA!" teriak Hinata sambil melompat dan menyerang monster-monster itu.

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dan membelah-belah badan monster itu.

Sasuke berlari mencari Sakura, ketika dia berada didepan caffetaria, dia melihat sosok pria berambut silver dengan tongkat dan pedang yang berbentuk sabit.

"Wah, wah, waaah…Kau pasti Sasuke kan, ternyata pertahanan Konoha Academy ini sangat mudah dijebolkan yah." Ucap pria itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Hoo…sesuai kata tuanku, kau sangat emosian, apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan wnaitamu." Ejek pria itu.

"Cukup Hidan, kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau, ayo kita pergi." Ucap seorang pria berambut merah sambil membawa Sakura dibahunya.

"SAKURAAAA" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasoriii…kau curang telah menemukannya duluan." Sewot Hidan.

"Ayo kita pergi, kita serahkan kehancuran Konoha pada Deidara dan Kisame." Ucap Sasori.

"TUNGGU! SERAHKAN SAKURA…BRENGSEEK!" teriak Sasuek sambil menebas pedangnya kearah Sasori, tapi Sasori berhasil menghindarinya dengan hanya melangkah satu langkah ke kiri.

"Gerakan lambat seperti itu, lebih baik mati." Kata Sasori sambil memukul perut Sasuke.

"Ukhh…" rintih Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang perutnya dan melihat Sosok Sasori membawa tubuh Sakura.

"Sampai jumpaa, .ke." ejek Hidan.

"Siaal! Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari, tapi Sasori dan Hidan telah menghilang, seperti bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap.

"Sasukeee!" panggil Shikamaru dan kakashi, Sasuke melihat Shikamaru menggendong tubuh Ino yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ino, kenapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tadi aku melihatnya sudah tergeletak." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya kalian kebingungan yah." Tiba-tiba suara yang muncul di tempat waktu melawan Kurenai muncul kembali. "Kalian tahu, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengambil kembali Sakura kesisiku, karena Karin tidak becus dalam tugasnya, akhirnya aku melepaskan anak buahku secara langsung dan menyuruh mereka menyerbu Konoha.

"PENGECUT! TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!" teriak Sasuke.

"Belum saatnya." Jawab suara itu.

"Shikamaru, lacak spiritnya." Perintah Asuma yang tiba-tiba datang berlari bersama Kurenai.

Shikamaru menurunkan Ino dan melacak aura spirit itu.

"Hooo, mau melacakku yah, akan kupermudah, disinilah aku berada." Kata suara itu yang memperkuat spiritnya, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Shikamaru membuka matanya dan terlihat seperti tidak percaya.

"Sudah ketemu? Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu kalian, akan kukasih waktu kalian untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, dan juga sekalian untuk menggali kuburan kalian sendiri, kalau sampai besok kalian belum datang, Sakura akan menjadi istriku, dan begitu kekuatan Sakura sudah berhasil kuserap, aku akan menjadi penyihir tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" dan suara itupun menghilang.

"SIALAAAN! SIALAN! SIALAAN!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

"Sasuke, tenang…" ucap Naruto.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG!" bentak Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana, apa keberadaannya telah terditek?" Tanya Asuma.

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru pelan dengan tatapan masihd engan seperti tidak percaya apa yang telah di diteknya.

"Dimana tempat suara itu berada?" Tanya Asuma.

Shikamaru menatap Asuma dan menjawabnya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Dia berada di dimensi lain." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apaa!"

"B…bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" kata Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita malah terpental ke dimensi lain?" sambung Lee.

"Ke dimensi lain itu adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya." Sambung Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau di dimensi lain atau di neraka sekalipun, aku akan tetap kesana!" teriak Sasuke.

Semua terdiam mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. "Benar…mau dimanapun orang itu berada, kita harus menolong Sakura." Ucap Ino yang mulai sadar.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita ke dimensi itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Asuma memandang kearah kurenai, dan kurenai mengangguk pelan. "Jangan lupa kalau aku juga seorang magician, aku bisa membukakan pintu dimensi itu, asal pikiran kalian terhubung ke satu objek, yaitu keberadaan Sakura, aku jamin kalian tidak akan pergi ke dimensi lain." Ucap kurenai.

Kurenai berjalan ke tengah-tengah dan membuat lingkaran magic berwarna merah. "Kalian siap?"

Semua mengangguk menandakan merek siap. "Kalian berpeganganlah satu sama lain, dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepaskan tangan kalian."

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee dan Kakashi berdiri mengelilingi Kurenai sambil berpegangan tangan, lalu muncullah sebuah lingkaran dengan pusaran yang aneh. "Pusatkan pikiran kalian pada keberadaan Sakura, jangan berfikiran yang lain, dank arena aku yakin pikirannya yang paling kuat adalah Sasuke, genggamlah tangan Sasuke dengan erat."

Naruto dan Ino yang berada di kedua sisi Sasuek langusng memegang erat tangan Sasuke, dan mereka memegang erat tangan orang yang disamping mereka masing-masing. "Siap?" teriak Kurenai.

Kurenai menyempurnakan pintu itu dan mengirim mereka ke dimensi yang akan mempertemukan mereka dengan Sakura, begitu mereka terkirim, Kurenai membuat sebuah lingkaran besar untuk mengawasi perjalanan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar hebat." Puji Asuma yang sedang melihat Kurenai menahan lingkaran itu agar tidak hilang.

"Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa cepat mengalahkannya, karena aku tidak akan bisa terlalu lama menahan lingkaran ini." Ucap Kurenai.

* * *

hehehhee, maaf yah pudatenya telaaat, tapi ternayat ngga selama yang saya perkirakan...

utnuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan full action...=_= maaf,

makasih reviewnya yaaah..

luv u..mmuuah


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"D…Dimana ini?" Tanya Lee yang sangat terkejut dengan situasi yang mereka alami sekarang, mereka berada ditempat yang sangat gelap dan tubuh mereka seperti melayang diudara. Tubuh mereka seperti ada yang menarik-narik maka dari itu mereka mengencangkan genggaman mereka masing-masing.

"Akh…" Ino yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke hampir melepaskan genggamannya, dia hanya tinggal menggenggam jari-jari Sasuke, karena tangan Ino berkeringat. Sasuke yang melihat Ino kesusahan segera melepaskan tangan Ino, dan itu membuat Ino terkejut, betapa teganya Sasuke membiarkan Ino terlepas, tapi ternyata pikirannya salah, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Ino untuk meraih lengan Ino.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucap Ino tersenyum, Sasuke sudah banyak berubah, dia jadi lebih perhatian terhadap teman-temannya, tatapannya pun sudah tidak sedingin dulu.

Ketika mereka sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi dengan daya tarik itu, mereka melihat sebuah cahaya, dan terbawalah tubuh mereka ke cahaya itu.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak semuanya yang terjatuh dari langit ke tanah.

"Aw…aw….aw…pendaratan yang tidak ada elitnya sama sekali." Keluh Lee.

"Kalau mau elit, bawa saja pesawat sendiri dari dunia kalian." Ucap Kurenai dari dimensi aslinya melalui lingkaran itu.

"Kurenaii? Kami bisa mendengar suaramu looh." Ucap Hinata.

"Ya, inilah gunanya lingkaran penghubung, ayo kalian harus cepat menemukan Sakura." Perintah Kurenai.

Mereka beranjak dari jatuhnya, dan melihat keadaan sekeliling yang begitu aneh, tidak ada orang, tidak ada benda apapun, yang ada hanya rumput hijau yang luas.

"Kemana kita harus mencarinya?" Tanya Ino.

Shikamaru, Kakashi, dan Sasuke berdiam diri berkonsentrasi untuk mencari spirit Sakura, tapi anehnya, mereka tidak merasakannya sedikitpun, yang terasa hanya spirit-spirit jahat milik orang-orang yang menculik Sakura.

"Ikuti aku." Ucap Shikamaru yang berlari kearah utara, ketika mereka berlari, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan tepat dihadapan mereka.

DUAAARRR

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan menutup mata karena serpihan debu yang ditimbulkan akibat ledakan itu.

"Wah…wah…wah…hebat sekali kalian bisa sampai disini dengan cepat, pasti ada bantuan dari magician." Ucap laki-laki berambut silver dan berambut pirang panjang.

Mereka melihat mereka dengan tatapan waspada, dan memperhatikan penampilan lawan mereka yang begitu tenang, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi, Naruto, dan Shikamaru langsung memajukan langkah mereka kedepan untuk melindungi Hinata dan Ino.

"Ino, Hinata, kalian lanjutkanlah mencari Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua mengangguk menandakan setuju, tapi langkahnya terhenti dengan perkataan dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Tunggu…tunggu…tunggu…heemmm, percuma saja kalian mencarinya, tidak akan ketemu." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Permainannya adalah, kalian kalahkan kami satu persatu, begitu kalian mengalahkan kami, kalian akan mendapat petunjuk dari tubuh kami untuk menuju wanita itu." Jelas laki-laki berambut silver.

"Hidan! Itukan bagianku menjelaskan!"

"Aaahh, berisik kau Deidara, lagi pula buat apa sih kamu ikut denganku, kau masak saja sana." Ledek hidan kesal.

Melihat mereka mengadu mulut, Sasuke merasa kesal karena merasa diremehkan, tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke menyerang mereka dengan ledakan.

"Explosiooon!" teriak Sasuke, asap yang muncul dari ledakkan itu berkumpul disekitar tubuh kedua musuh itu, dan ketika asapnya hilang, mereka masih tetap beradu mulut, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu tadi.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, biar aku saja yang…" ucap Deidara yang terhenti karena melihat asap disekitarnya. "Asap apa ini?"

Mendengar Deidara yang mengucapkan seolah tidak ada apa-apa itu membuat para prajurit Konoha menambah kewaspadaan terhadap mereka.

"Baiklah, siapa duluan yang akan menjadi korbanku kali ini?" ucap Hidan menjilat ujung senjatanya.

Prajurit Konoha tidak ada yang menggerakkan kakinya, kecuali Shikamaru, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dengan tenang, bahkan terlalu kedepan sehingga wajah mereka mendekat satu sama lain.

"Shikamaru…jangan bodoh…" Bisik Ino.

"Waah, ternyata nyalimu boleh juga, bocah." Ejek Hidan.

"Siapa yang dari tadi gemetar karena dihampiri oleh si Bocah itu?" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum meledek yang tahu bahwa Hidan sedikit gemetar saat Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu, percuma penampilan kalian mau seseram atau setenang apapun, kalau seseorang tahu spirit musuhnya lebih besar dari dia, dia pasti akan ketakutan." Ucap Shikamaru pada Hidan.

"Ugh…Si…Sialaan!" Hidan melompat kebelakang dan mengacungkan senjatanya kedepan. _'aku tidak menyangka spirit bocah itu sangat besar.'_

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu biar aku yang mengurus si banci ini." Ucap Lee menunjuk Deidara.

"AKU BUKAN BANCI!" bentak Deidara.

"Waktu kalian memilih sudah habis, saatnya kami yang memilih." Ucap suara seseorang yang mengangkat tubuh Kakashi, Ino dan Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Waaah, Sasori, Kisame…lama sekali kalian datang." Ucap Hidan.

"Ya, kami dibuat susah dulu sama wanita itu, merepotkan." Ucap Kisame kesal.

"H…h…H…HIUUUUU!" teriak Hinata menunjuk muka Kisame. "Aku benci hiuuu..benci..benciiii!"

"Menyebalkan sekali wanita ini!" teriak Kisame yang langsung menyerang Hinata, tapi pedang Kisame tertahan karena dililit oleh cambuk Ino.

"Hooo…karena kalian wanita, aku biarkan kalian 2 lawan 1." Ucap kisame.

"Sepertinya tinggal bocah berambut merah itu, biar aku yang urus." Ucap Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Aku sudah menemukan lokasi Sakura, biarkan yang lainnya mengurus orang-orang itu, kau cepat pergi ketempat Sakura, aku akan mengirimmu kesana." Ucap Kurenai.

"Ha? Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tapi…" kata Sasuke ragu.

"Cepat Sasuke! Kau tunggu apa lagi? Serahkan saja pada kami! Kau pergi saja dengan Naruto!" bentak Kakashi.

Sasuke menoleh kearah kakashi dan yang lainnya satu persatu yang memberikan senyuman semangat untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, dan Sasuke pun membalas senyum mereka. "Terima kasih, teman-teman." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung memegang tangan Naruto lalu menghilang karena Kurenai mengirimnya ke tempat Sakura.

"Kalian lihat tadi?" kata Kakashi pada yang lainnya.

"YA, Sasuke tersenyum." Sambung Ino sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan tersenyum.

"Dan menyebut kita teman." Sambung Lee.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

Dimulailah pertarungan antara prajurit Konoha dan penyihir-prnyihir itu. Shikamaru berlari mengejar Hidan yang selalu menghindar, dan menyerang Hidan bertubi-tubi dengan serangan magicnya. "Fira! Thundara! Blizzara!". Hinata berlari kebelakang kisama dan mengikatnya dengan rantai magic, lalu Ino langsung menghampiri wajah Kisame, dan memegangnya. "BLIZZAGA!" Ino membekukan wajah kisame. Lee memukul-mukul Deidara dengan tinjunya yang mengeluarkan api, tapi Deidara selalu menangkisnya, sedangkan kakashi dan Sasori, mereka hanya saling tatap satu sama lain, tidak ada perlawanan dan gerakkan.

Sementara itu ditempat Sakura.

"Sakura~, bangun." Ucap suara laki-laki.

"Ngh…" Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya dan membuka matanya, dia melihat sekelilingnya yang dikelilingi obor api, dan keadaannya yang diikat terbaring ditempat tidur.

"Ah..ngh..lepaskan akuu!" ronta Sakura.

"Shhh…shh…shh…tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap laki-laki itu mendekati Sakura dan membelai pipi Sakura.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran karena laki-laki itu memakai tudung dan wajahnya gelap tak terlihat.

"Apa kau melupakan aku? Jahat sekali, padahal dulu kita sering bermain bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu berdua." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya untuk mengingat hal yang tadi diucapkan. "Kau gila? Aku tidak mengenalimu!" ucap Sakura sewot.

"Bagaimana kalau begini." Laki-laki itu membuka tudungnya, dan benar saja, Sakura mengenalnya, Sakura sangat kaget ketika melihat wajahnya, wajah yang sama pada saat mereka masih kecil, wjah yang dulu sangat dia sayangi, wajah yang dipisahkan oleh orang tua Sakura,dan ingatan Sakura yang hilang pun kembali.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya. "ooohhhh…Kenapa kau menangis? Lihat wajahmu jadi sembab begini." Ucap laki-laki itu mengelap air mata Sakura.

"Lihat, aku mewujudkan impian kita dulu, kau memakai gaun pengantin putih sekarang, saat kita menikah, kekuatanmu akan mengalir padaku, dan aku akan menjadi penyihir terhebat yang pernah ada, sehingga tidak ada yang memisahkan kita lagi." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis. _'maafkan aku…Sasuke…'_

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang terkirim ketempat Sakura merasakan panggilan hati Sakura, dia tersentak sesaat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan kontak batin." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. "Semoga dia tidak apa-apa."

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menyerang Hidan sekarang telah kelelahan, begitu pula Hidan, dia menghindar dan menyerang dengan cepat. _'G…Gilaaa…anak ini kuat sekali.'_ Ucap Hidan dalam hatinya, dia memandang kearah Shikamaru yang masih siap untuk bertarung.

'_orang ini, kuat juga, tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa langsung menghabisinya.'_ Pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menganalisa teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung dengan musuh mereka masing-masing, lalu penglihatannya terfokus pada Ino dan Hinata yang sudah sedikir kawalahan melawan kisame, karena pedang Kisame yang besar dan selalu ditebaskan kearah Hinata dan Ino itu. Shikamaru langsung mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Shikamaru menyerang tepat kedepan wjaah Hidan dan meletakkan tangannya diwajahnya lalu meledakkannya dengan fire kecil, itu membuat hidan tidak bisa melihat karena kepanasan, dan matanya terbakar.

"AARRGHHHHH! SIALAAAAN! SIALAAAAN!" teriak Hidan mengayunkan senjatanya asal-asalan kearah Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" ejek Shikamaru yang melompat-lompat kearah Ino dan Hinata, dia terus berteriak agar Hidan dapat mendengar arah suara Shikamaru.

"BRENGSEK KAU! KUBUNUH KAUU!" teriak Hidan masih menayuhkan senjatanya.

Shikamaru melirik kearah Ino yang menyerang Kisame dari belakang, lalu dia membesarkan spiritnya agar Hidan bisa merasakannya dan mengejarnya, dia berlari kearah Ino dan Hinata, dan ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, Shikamaru memeluk Ino dan Hinata dan jatuh ketanah, Hidan yang mengayuhkan senjatanya mengenai leher Kisame.

"Akh…k…kau…" kata Kisame melihat kearah Hidan.

"HAHAHAHAHA, KENA KAUUU!" teriak Hidan yang tidak tahu bahwa yang ditusuknya itu adalah temannya sendiri, Kisame.

"BRENGSEEEK!" teriak Kisame yang mengayuhkan pedangnya ke tubuh Hidan, sehingga tubuh Hidan terbelah menjadi 2. Setelah itu, Shikamaru memberikan serangan terakhirnya pada Kisame, agar Kisame tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"THUNDAGAA!" teriak Shikamaru menyerang Kisame, serangan petir itu tepat mengenai leher Kisame yang sedang dia pegang dan Shikamaru berhasil memutuskan leher itu.

"Hah..hah..hah…sekali dayung 2 pulau yah.." ucap Shikamaru yang kelelahan dan penuh dengan luka, begitu pula Ino dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga terluka dimana-mana akibat pertarungan itu. Kini tinggal Lee dan kakashi yang tersisa.

Kakashi menyerang Sasori dengan serangan petirnya, sedangkan Sasori menyerangnya dengan serangan api.

"Thundaraa!" serang Kakashi.

"Fira!" serang Sasori balik.

'_kami sama-sama berunsur panas, tidak akan berpengaruh walaupun saling serang seperti ini.'_ Pikir kakashi.

Sambil berfikir, Kakashi tetap terus menyerang Sasori terus menerus, dia menyerangnya bertubi-tubi begitu pula Sasori.

Lee yang kini kelelahan melihat Deidara yang juga kelelahan.

"Sudahlah, kau menyerah saja! Aku tidak mau menang melawan banci." Ucap Lee.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan banci! Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal telah menghinaku." Ucap Deidara sambil melakukan sesuatu, Lee mengamati apa yang Deidara lakukan, dia melihat satu persatu anggota tubuh Deidara membengkak, dan makin lama makin mengembung.

Sasori yang menyadari tindakan Deidara langsung membentak Deidara. "Dediara! Bodooh! Kalau kau lakukan itu, aku juga bisa mati!" saat Sasori teralih konsentrasinya, Kakashi berhasil menghantam dadanya dengan petir.

"THUNDAGA!" serang Kakashi dan tepat mengenai Sasori.

"AARGGHH" rintih Sasori.

"Hei, hei hei…apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Lee yang panic.

"Hahahahaa, kau akan mati, kalian akan mati, kita semua akan mati! Akan kuledakkan kalian!" ucap Deidara yang tubuhnya makin mengembung itu.

"G…gawaat, dia akan membunuh kita semua, bahkan temannya sendiri!" teriak Shikamaru yang menyadari tindakkan Deidara.

"Deidaraaa hentikaaaannn!" teriak Sasori.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Deidara yang bersiap untuk meledak.

DUAAARRR

Ledakkan yang begitu besar telah terjadi ditempat itu, dan menimbulak gumpalan asap yang sangat lebat, dan saking besarnya ledakkan itu, Sakura bisa merasakannya, bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sekalipun.

"A…apa itu tadi?" kata Sakura khawatir.

"Hahahaha, kerja yang bagus, teman-temanmu telah mati…kini tinggal antara kau dan aku." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil memegang dagu Sakura.

'_Teman-teman….? Bohong…kalian selamat kan? Aku mohoon.'_ Sakura berdoa sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ooohh…kau menangis lagi? Kenapa? Sudah ada aku disini, ini sesuai impian kita dulu, apa yang kau tangiskan?" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menciumi pipi Sakura bahkan sampai bibir Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

"Naruto…apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya…j…jangan-jangan…"ucap Naruto ragu.

"Tidak! Jangan katakana itu!" bantah Sasuke.

"I…iya." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Mereka terus mengikuti arus untuk menuju tempat dimana Sakura berada, dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk antara teman-temannya dan Sakura, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar teman-temannya baik-baik saja.

* * *

hahahhaaa, sumpah aku g tau gimana caranya bikin adegan action..=_= maaf banget yah kalau ngga jelas, g jelas abiissss...

dan aku g nyangka bakal dapet review lebih dari 100..O.o

makasiiih banyak yah yang udah baca n ngereview...tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu...

mungkin chapter depan bakal tamat atau 2 chapter lagi, ngga tahu, tergantung nanti deh..hehehehee


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tempat yang sangat gelap, tidak terlihat apa-apa, para prajurit Konoha tergeletak ditempat yang tidak ada dasarnya itu, perlahan Shikamaru membuka matanya, dia melihat teman-temannya yang tubuhnya melayang.

"I…Ino, Lee, Hinata, Kakashi! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" panggil Shikamaru.

"Ngh…dimana ini?" Tanya Ino yang tersadar.

"Waah, apa-apaan tempat ini, tidak ada dasarnya, dan bagaimana kita bisa melayang begini." Ucap Lee yang kebingungan.

"Tenang, kalian tenang saja, ini adalah dimensi yang kuciptakan sendiri, untuk menghindari ledakan dari Deidara tadi." Jelas Kakashi yang kelelahan.

"Kakashi, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"ya…tidak..ukh.." rintih Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Pasti membutuhkan spirit yang sangat besar untuk membuat dimensi seperti ini." Ucap Shikamaru menghampiri Kakashi.

"Shikamaru." Panggil suara Kurenai.

"Kurenai! Tolong kami, kami…"

"Aku tahu, tapi setelah aku mengembalikan kalian kesini, aku tidak bisa lagi memantau Sasuke dan Naruto, karena spiritku sudah mencapai batasnya." Ujar Kurenai.

"Tidak apa, kami bisa memberikan spirit kami yang tersisa untukmu." Ucap Lee

"Iya, kami akan membantumu." Sambung Hinata.

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar semangat mereka. "Orang-orang yang bersemangat yah." Ucap Asuma.

Kurenai mengeluarkan semua sisa spiritnya untuk mengembalikan mereka kedunia asli, dan beberapa detik kemudian muncullah mereka dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah penuh luka dan kelelahan. Begitu mereka sampai, kurenai menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dan ditangkap oleh Asuma.

"Kau berhasil." Ucap Asuma, dan kurenai tersenyum padanya.

"Kurenai, maaf kalau permintaan kami egois, tapi bisakah kau membuat lingkaran penghubung kembali? Kami akan memberikan semua spirit kami, kami ingin melihat Sasuke." Ucap Lee yang tergesa-gesa.

"HEii, setidaknya biarkan Kurenai istirahat dulu." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi tidak ada wkatu untuk beristirahat." Kata Hinata.

"Hinata benar, tidak ada waktu beristirahat, kalian yang ingin memberikan spiritnya, silahkan pegang penggungku." Ucap kurenai.

Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Kakashi dan Asuma memegang punggung Kurenai untuk memberikan spirit mereka, dan terbentuklah lingkaran penghubung yang bergambarkan sosok Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah sampai disebuah istana.

"Apa disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya, aku bisa merasakannya." Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan kearah Sasuke merasakan kekuatan jahat, jahat tapi serupa dengan spirit yang dia punya, mereka terus berjalan ditempat yang tidak ada ujungnya itu, ketika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto melihat ada sebuah ruangan yang berbeda diantara semuanya.

"Sasuke, lihat itu." Kata Naruto menunjuk tempat itu.

Tempat itu terang, sangat terang tapi terangnya tempat itu bukan terang karena cahaya lampu melainkan terang karena kobaran api. Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa berfikir panjang menghampiri tempat itu. Dan ketika mereka sampai disana, mereka sekali lagi dikejutkan oleh sosok Sakura yang sudah berbeda dari Sakura biasanya.

Kali ini sosoknya sangat biasa, dia menggunakan pakaiannya yang biasa, dan setengah dadanya terekspose, terlihat di tengah dada Sakura ada benda aneh berwarna merah dan benda itu seperti menempel pada kulit Sakura.

"Ya tuhan, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang sangat terkejut.

"S…Sakura…jangan bilang dia terkena sihir lagi." Ucap Asuma.

"Sepertinya beitu." Jawab Shikamaru yang mengamati dari lingkaran penghubung.

"Sakura, ini aku…Sasuke, dan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan berani kalian melangkah satu langkah lagi." Ucap Sakura tegas sambil menyodorkan pedang panjang kearah mereka.

Benar saja pikiran Sasuke, mereka harus melawan Sakura, apa dia harus meledakkan benda itu lagi, tapi keadaan Sakura sekarang sedang tidak stabil.

"Naruto, sebisa mungkin kau tahan Sakura, aku akan menghancurkan benda itu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami de javu ya." Ucap Naruto.

Begitu Naruto berlari untuk menyerang Sakura, langkahnya terhenti karena ledakkan yang terjadi didepannya, ketika asap yang mengumpuli itu perlahan menghilang, Sakura sedang dirangkul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Ternyata para ksatria sudah datang, selamat datang dikediamanku." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau, tentu saja kau tidak akan tahu, karena saat aku membantai habis kaum kita, kau masih bayi, dan sialannya si Asuma brengsek itu menyelamatkanmu." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada sewot.

"T…ternyata benar dia masih hidup…" ucap Asuma panic.

"Kau, siapa kau!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi.

".kakakmu…perkenalkan, Itachi Uchiha, dan kau, bersikap baiklah pada kakak iparmu ini." Kata Itachi yang memperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tidak! Sakura sadarlah! Kau diperalat olehnya." Bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke, dia tidak memperalatku, aku sangat sadar apa yang kulakukan." Ucap Sakura.

"APA!" Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut begitu juga orang-orang yang melihatnya melalui lingkaran penghubung.

"Maafkan aku, aku…tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, aku…" ucap Sakura penuh dengan keraguan.

"TIDAK! SAKURA! JANGAN UCAPKAN ITU!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sakura! Apa kau gila, sadarlah!" bentak Naruto.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar sadar apa yang telah kulakukan, aku mencintai orang ini dari kecil, aku mencintai Sasuke karena dia sangat mirip dengannya." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke yang sangat terkejut, sakit hati dan marah bercampur aduk jadi satu, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan sangat cepat dia berlari mencengkram leher Sakura.

"Cepat minta maaf, aku masih bisa memaafkanmu, kalau kau minta maaf dan tarik ucapanmu yang tadi lalu bilang kau mencintaiku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada marahnya yang menekan.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintai Itachi, kakakmu." Ucap Sakura dengan tegas sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sangat terpukul melepaskan Sakura dan memundurkan langkahnya, lalu dia menatap Itachi dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jangan kau pikir aku mengambil Sakura darimu, kaulah yang mengambilnya dariku." Ucap Itachi.

"Sasuke, Sasuke kau dengar aku." Ucap Asuma. "Saat ini, Sakura sedang tidak dalam kondisi pengaruh dari sihir, itu artinya dia melakukan itu semua atas hatinya, itu adalah pengkhianatan besar.

"Apa maksud dari omonganmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalian harus membunuhnya, Itachi dan Sakura, kalian harus membunuh kedua orang itu." Perintah Asuma. "Ini perintah."

"Tapi Asuma…" bantah Naruto.

"Tidak ada tapi Naruto, semuanya telah berakhir disini." Kata Asuma.

Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang menunduk dan menahan marahnya, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi ciri-ciri sosok sewaktu melawan Karin dulu.

"S…Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu." Teriak Naruto. _'bisa gawat kalau Sasuke berubah sekarang, bisa-bisa aku juga dibunuhnya.'_

"Uuuugghh…" rintih Sasuke, dia sudah tidak peduli, dia merasa semuanya hancur, Sakura tidak mencintainya, ternyata kakaknya adalah yang membantai kaumnya, dan lagi, Sakura penjadi miliknya.

"UAAARRGGGGHHH!" teriak Sasuke yang sedikit sudah berubah.

"Sasukeeee! Jangaaann!" teriak Naruto. Naruto melihat kearah Itachi yang juga bersiap akan berubah menjadi sosok dewa iblis, bedanya Itachi sudah bsia mengontrol sosoknya itu, lalu Naruto melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang berdiri tegak memandang Itachi berubah, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, dia perlahan mendekati Sakura.

'_Ini adalah satu-satunya tanda yang tidak mau aku hilangkan, pemberian dari Sasuke.' _Itulah yang terlintas diotak Naruto, tanda dileher Sakura yang begitu jelas, tidak ada sama sekali. Naruto dengan tanpa ragu langsung menyergap Sakura dari belakang.

"KYAAAAA! Apa-apaan kamu!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku tahu sekarang! Kau bukan Sakuraaa!" teriak Naruto. "sakura masih memiliki tanda dilehernya, sedangkan kau tidak ada!"

"Heh! Pintar sekali kau!" ucap Sakura palsu itu memukul perut Naruto dengan sikutnya.

"Ugh!" rintih Naruto.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh yang tidak mempunyai spirit ini, hah?" hina Sakura palsu.

"Dimana Sakura yang asli! Katakan padaku!" bentak Naruto.

"UAAARRRGGHHH!" Sasuke berteriak dan sukses menjadi jelmaan dewa iblis.

"Oh tidak…." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengamuk, dia mengayunkan tangannya dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sasukeeee!" teriak seorang wanita berpakaian gaun putih panjang dari atas.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Naruto.

"Sialan! Wanita itu!" kata Sakura palsu yang langsung menghampiri Sakura yang asli, dia melompat kearah Sakura dan menampar Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lepas! Wanita jalang!" hina Sakura palsu.

Sakura palsu melihat Sakura melukai tangannya sendiri untuk melepas ikatan tali itu. "Heh! Wanita bodoh, sekarang matilah kau!" Sakura palsu mengangkat pedangnya untuk menusuk Sakura, tapi aksinya digagalkan oleh Naruto, dia menyusul Sakura palsu keatas dan menusuk Sakura palsu dari belakang dan tepat mengenai benda yang ada di dadanya itu.

Ketika Naruto berhasil menusuk Sakura palsu dari belakang, Sakura palsu itu perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu.

"Sialan! Menyerupai diriku seenaknya! Dadaku tidak sebesar itu!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Sakura tanganmu." Kata Naruto melihat tangan Sakura.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menggunakan magicku, sepertinya Itachi menguncinya digelang ini, aku tidak bsia melepasnya, dan lagi tidak bisa kuhancurkan." Jelas Sakura dengan panic.

"GRRROOAAARRRR!" Sakura dan Naruto melihat keluar, Sasuke dan itachi sedang bertempur habis-habisan.

Sasuke menyerang Itachi tiada ampun, begitu pula Itachi, mereka bertarung seperti kesetanan, Sasuke sangat menakutkan saat itu.

"S…Sasuke.." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Sosoknya saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Sakura tanpa berfikir panjang merobek gaunnya yang panjang itu dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bertarung itu.

"S…Sakura! Kembalii!" panggil Naruto. "Ck! Menyebalkan sekalii sih!" Narutopun menyusulnya.

"Sasukeee…Sasukeeee!" panggil Sakura dengan nada yang seperti ingin menangis sambil berlari.

Begitu Itachi melihat sosok Sakura yang meu menghampiri Sasuke, dia menyerang Sakura memakai ekornya, dan untung saja Naruto mengejarnya, Naruto menyergap Sakura untuk menghindari serangan Itachi.

"KAU GILA YA! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU KENA!" bentak Naruto.

"Tapi, Sasuke…Naruto…aku sudah berjanji akan menghetikannya kalau dia berubah seperti itu." Kata Sakura yang menangis.

"Sasukeee, ini aku Sakuraaa." Panggil Sakura sambil menangis. "Aku mohon ingatlaaaah!"

Tanpa memperdulikan kekhawatiran Naruto, Sakura melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan menghampiri Sasuke sekali lagi, ketika Sakura berada disamping Sasuke, Itachi bersiap untuk menusuk Sakura dari belakang, tapi gagal karena Naruto menggantikan tubuh Sakura untuk ditusuk oleh Itachi.

"Ukh…jangan berani-benarinya…kau…menyakiti Saku…ra." Ucap Naruto yang perutnya tertusuk ekor Itachi. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya Naruto menebaska pedangnya untuk memotong ekor itu.

"Uaaaaarrghhhh!" Itachi berteriak kencang, dan Naruto tergeletak jatuh, Sakura langsung memeluknya.

"Narutoo, kenapa kau lakukan itu!" bentak Sakura yang menangis.

"He..he..hee…akhirnya ada…yang bisa ku…laukan untuk…mu." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa, kini dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan magicnya, Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dan Naruto kehilangan spiritnya.

'_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, aku memang tidak berguna!' _ Sakura memeluk Naruto yang masih bernafas itu dan menangis.

"Huhuhu, Naruto, bertahanlaah." Ucap Sakura sementara Sasuke dan itachi tetap bertarung.

"Saku..ra, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke…tolonglah…dia…" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang memakai gelang, digenggamnya gelang itu oleh Naruto dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, dan entah keajaiban datang, gelang itu pecah. Dan Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto…Narutooo! Banguun!" Sakura menangis sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Narutooooo!" teriak Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Hinata menangis dan dipeluk oleh Ino.

"Bodoh, kenapa harus sampai ada yang berkorban!" ucap Lee dengan kesal.

Sakura masih menangis dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang bertarung dengan Itachi, Sakura sudah tidak tahan melihat pertarungan mereka, dia melihat kondisi Sasuke yang berada diatas Itachi, Sasuke dengan sosok dewa iblis menindih tubuh Itachi, dan perlahan menarik lengan Itachi dengan paksa sehingga lengan Itachi putus dan memuncratkan darahnya kemana-mana, bahkan sampai kewajah cantik Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan darah menempel diwajahnya langsung berteriak. "SASUKEEE! HENTIKAAAAN!"

Sasuke yang sedikit sadar karena mendengar teriakan Sakura menghentikan tindakannya, lalu dia kembali menatap Itachi yang sudah pasti kalah itu, dia melempar tubuh Itachi keatas, lalu Sasuke terbang dan menusuk Itachi memakai tangannya, sekaligus meledakkan tubuh Itachi.

Begitu sampai didarat, Sasuke berteriak dan makin ganas. "UAAARRGHH!"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir, tanpa berfikir panjang Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Sakura bodooh! Bahayaaa jangan kesanaa!" teriak Kurenai.

"Tidaaak…Sasukeee, sadaarlaaahh!" teriak Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dari depan.

Sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk itu terdiam sejenak karena serangan pelukan Sakura, lalu Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadar itu sedikit-sedikit dapat mengingat Sakura kembali, dia mengingat dimana Sakura selalu memeluknya seperti itu.

"UAAARRGHH!" Sasuke berteriak dan memukul-mukul tubuh Sakura yang bergelayutan di leher Sasuke.

"Ukh..Huhuhuu..Akh..Sasu..keee" panggil Sakura sambil kesakitan karena Sasuke memukulnya dari belakang. Tapi Sakura tetap memeluk Sasuke, dia memeluk Sasuke makin erat dan menicum leher Sasuke.

"Aku mohon Sadarlah." Ucap Sakura dengan lembut dan tiba-tiba keluar sinar magic berwarna jingga disekeliling Sakura, dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali normal secara perlahan.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali ke sosoknya yang normal, dan Sakura masih tetap memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, ketika Sasuke kembali, dia sadar kalau Sakura sedang memeluknya, dan dia bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil menangis.

Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan perlahan dia menyentuh semua anggota wajah Sakura. "Kau Sakura? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau mencintaiku kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak karuan dan tatapannya yang hancur.

"Iya, iya sasuke, aku Sakuramu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun!" jawab Sakura yang membalas memegang wajah Sasuke.

"Sakuraaaa." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan perasaan lega, dia memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kita harus kembali." Ucap Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sakura bangkit dan melihat jasad Naruto yang tergeletak, Sasuke menggendong Naruto untuk dibawa kedunianya.

"Apa kalian siap untuk kembali?" Tanya Kurenai.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk, lalu Sasuke memeluk Sakura sambil menggendong naruto untuk kembali kedunianya, begitu mereka sampai didunianya, Sasuke yang kehabisan spiritnya terjatuh dilantai, dan tahan oleh Sakura.

"Sasukeee, Sakuraa, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata yang khawatir sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kearah teman-temannya dengan wajah sedih, Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan air mata langsung memeluk Naruto, Sasuke yang melihatnya bukan waktunya untuk cemburu, karena dia juga merasa kehilangan. Rival yang paling hebat telah tiada karena melindungi wanita yang dicintainya.

"Huhuhu, Naruto…Narutooooo!" panggil Sakura sambil menangis.

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang menangis terhisak-hisak dan dia sangat tidak suka melihatnya, lalu dia menghampiri Sakura, dan berlutut melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali kalau kau mau." Tawar kakashi.

"Kakashi jangan bodoh kau!" cegah Asuma.

"Asuma, ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Untuk wanita yang kucintai." Ucap Kakashi lembut pada Sakura.

"Tidak kakashi, itu sangat berbahaya!" cegah Asuma kembali.

"Asuma, didunia ini bukannya selalu ada pilihan, aku akan memilih jalan hidupku sendiri." Ucap kakashi.

"Kakashi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menangis.

Kakashi tersenyum pada Sakura dengan lembut dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, lalu Kakashi membawa Naruto ketempatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Asuma melihat sosok kakashi dari belakang dan meneteskan air matanya, tidak ada yang menyadari Asuma menangis karena Asuma menutupinya dengan lengannya sambil menghadap keatas, hanya kurenai dan Shikamaru yang menyadari Asuma menangis tadi. Kurenai menggenggam tangan Asuma dengan erat, seakan berkata 'kita harus bisa menerima keputusannya.'

* * *

huaaaa...cepet banget yah saya updatenya...hehehehehee, besok saya bakal absen nih, karena mau hunting nyari kaset xbox dan ps3, hehehehee, maaf yaaah...

makanya saya update malam ini agar penasaran kalian hilang.

maaf yah kalo kurang memuaskan..=_=, aku kurang pinter kalo bikin adegan bertarung, mungkin ini fict aku satu-satunya yang bergenre action...=_= sukcs bgt aku kalo bikin fict action...=_=

chapter 13 itu chapter terakhir, agak-agak sad ending niih, hehehehee tapi berunsur happy ending juga kok...^^

makasih yah yang udah nge review..

luv u..mmuuaaahhh


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi kishimoto

* * *

"Uhuk, uhuk." Sakura terbatuk-batuk dikamar mandi sendirian, dia terus menerus batuk sampai mengeluarkan sesuatu ditangannya, ketika dia membuka telapak tangannya. _'darah?'_

"Sakuraa, kenapa kamu lama sekali? Asuma sudah memanggil kita supaya ke ruangan Kakashi." Panggil Ini yang masuk tiba-tiba dan melihat tangan dan mulut Sakura berdarah. "Ya tuhan! Sakura! Kamu kenapa?"

"I…ino, Ino, aku mohon, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa khususnya Sasuke, aku mohon, aku mohon!" mohon Sakura yang berulang-ulang.

"T…tapi…katakana padaku, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ino yang khawatir.

"Entahlah, sepertinya saat aku memeluk Sasuke yang berwujud dewa iblis, dia memukulku dari belakang, dan sepertinya aku mendapatkan luka dalam." Jelas Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah disembuhkan memakai cure?" Tanya Ino.

"Ino, ini luka dalam, mungkin bisa sembuh kalau pakai elixir." Jawab Sakura tersenyum. "Tolong rahasiakan dari Sasuke yah."

"Baiklah, tapi kamu minum elixir yah, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu." Ucap Ino dengan lembut.

"Iya, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura kembali.

Mereka pergi kekamar Kakashi berdua, dan menemukan orang-orang yang sedang menelilingi Naruto, Kakashi duduk disamping Naruto dengan tangan dikepala Naruto, Sakura memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh kakashi.

"Asuma, apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura kepada Asuma.

"Dia akan melakukan yang disebut penukaran nyawa, tapi ini sangat beresiko, karena spirit Kakashi tidak akan cukup, kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 20%, kalau tidak berhasil maka mereka berdua akan mati." Jelas Asuma.

"APA? Kakashi! Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu." Kata Sakura yang mendatangi Kakashi.

"Sakura, apa kau mau Naruto tewas?" Tanya Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Tidak…tapi, ini juga berbahaya untukmu!" ucap Sakura yang menahan tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau memilih Naruto yang mati, atau aku yang mati?" Tanya Kakashi, Sakura terdiam kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. "Hahaha, aku bercanda, ini akan baik-baik saja, aku janji padamu." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Ketika Kakashi sedang melaksanakan ritualnya, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang dan memejamkan matanya, Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya, ketika mereka sedang menyaksikan ritual Kakashi, gedung Konoha berguncang keras, dan suara alarm keamanan berbunyi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" terak murid-murid wanita diluar ruangan.

"Ada apa ini? Shikamaru, lihat keadaan diluar!" perintah Asuma.

Shikamaru dan Lee bergegas keluar untuk melihat keadaan, begitu mereka berlari keluar gedung, mereka melihat sosok makhluk yang sangat besar, wujud yang lebih mengerikan dari wujud Sasuke saat menjadi dewa iblis, itu bukan berasal dari manusia.

"G…GUARDIAN FORCE!" teriak Shikamaru kaget.

"G…Gilaaa! Besar sekali." Ucap Lee yang sangat terkejut melihat sosok makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu berjalan menghampiri konoha, Shikamaru dan Lee bergegas berlari menuju Asuma dan melaporkannya.

"Asuma, Guardian Force menyerang gedung ini, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru panic.

"Apa? Bagaimana bias? Siapa yang mengeluarkannya?" kata Asuma.

"Sepertinya, Itachi sebelum dia tewas, dia melepaskan guardiannya untuk menyerang dimensi ini." Jelas Kurenai.

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang mereka singgahi bergoyang, dan atap diruangan itu berjatuhan perlahan-lahan. Sasuke memeluk Sakura agar tidak terkena reruntuhan itu. Reruntuhan it uterus menerus jatuh, sehingga ada batu besar yang menimpa Kakashi yang sedang melakukan ritual terhadap Naruto.

"KAKASHIII! NARUTO!" teriak Sakura yang ingin menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura, kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Sasuke manahannya.

"Tidaaak…tidaaaaak." Sakura menangis dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bawa Sakura ketempat yang aman, biar kami yang melawan guardian force ini." Ucap Asuma yang melihat guardian force sudah ada tepat diatas mereka.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menggendong Sakura lalu pergi ketempat yang aman.

"Sasuke turunkan aku! Turunkan akuuu!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul punggung Sasuke.

Ketika sudah sampai ditempat yang sepertinya aman,Sasuke menurunkan Sakura perlahan, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Sakura dengarkan aku, aku pasti akan melindungimu! Aku mohon mengertilah, kau tunggu disini, ya." Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat lembut lalu mencium Sakura. Setelah itu dia pergi untuk membantu teman-temannya.

Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke yang berlari menuju teman-temannya, dia duduk di suatu tempat pojokan yang sudah dilapisi pelindung oleh Sasuke, dia melihat murid-murid Konoha academy berlarian sambil berusaha melawan guardian itu, ada pula yang berlari karena saking ketakutannya, melihat hal itu, dia tidak bsia tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan langkahnya dari lapisan pelindung buatan Sasuke itu, dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura sampai ditempat teman-temannya berkumpul, dia melihat tubuh Kakashi disamping tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, lalu dia menoleh kearah teman-temannya yang sedang melawan guardian force itu.

'_Tidak bisa, kalau begini terus, Konoha Academy ini bisa hancur.'_ Pikir Sakura, Sakura memutar otaknya untuk menemukan cara bagaimana melawan Guardian force itu, lalu dia teringat pada kemampuannya. _'mungkin, yang bisa mengalahkan guardian force adalah guardian force juga?'_

Dengan tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menampakkan dirinya didepan teman-temannya, dan mereka semua terkejut melihat Sakura, terutama Sasuke.

"Sakura! Apa yang kaulakukan disini!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri ditempat yang aman, aku mohon izinkan aku membantu kalian." Ucap Sakura pada teman-temannya.

Guardian force itu menghempaskan ekornya kedalam ruangan, dan itu akan membuat semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu terkibas.

"SHIELD!" teriak Kurenai, dan merekapun selamat karena magic Kurenai.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memutuskans esuatu yangs angat fatal, dia melihat semua teman-temannya yang sedang melawab makhluk itu, lalu terkahir pandangannya terjatuh pada Sasuke yang juga sedang melawan makhluk itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sekali lagi dan melepaskan semua spiritnya, dia membentangkan kedua tangannya seperti sayap, dan terlihat lingkaran magic dibaha kakinya terbuat, _'pusatkan konsentrasi, focus pada spirit alam, dan lepaskan.'_

Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, Sakura melepaskan semua spiritnya untuk memanggil Guardian Forcenya, lalu secara perlahan muncullah guardian Force milik Sakura, spirit Sakura yang begitu besar membuat semuanya terkejut dan menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Sakura! Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Asuma.

Tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikan teriakan Asuma, Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mengeluarkan guardian force langsung berlari menuju Sakura, tapi dia tidak bisa meraih Sakura karena Sakura telah dilapisi magic guardian.

"Sakura! Hentikan! Hantikaaaan!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul lapisan magic itu.

Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu, mata Sasuke terbuka lebar melihat senyuman Sakura itu, dan tanpa disadarinya Sasuke telah menangis.

"Sakura! Hentikaan!Aku mohon Cepat hentikaaann!" teriak Sasuke sambil menangis dan memukuli lapisan itu makin kencang.

Sakura mengabaikan perasaan Sasuke, dia tetap focus pada guardiannya dan sukses mengeluarkan guardian miliknya dengan sempurna, ketika guardian milik Sakura muncul, pandangan Sakura berubah, matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald itu berubah menjadi hitam.

Guardian yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura bagaikan seperti malaikat, sesosok makhluk besar berwarna putih dengan sayap besar berwarna putih, Sakura mengontrolnya dengan sangat baik, apa yang sakura gerakkan, guardian itu pasti mengikutinya, Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tercengang melihat Sakura mengendalikan guardian itu.

Sakura memerintahkan guardiannya untuk menghancurkan guardian jahat itu, dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan bertarung untuk melawan guardan itu, kini tubuh Sakura sudah melayang diatas, Sakura terus bertarung melawan makhluk itu berdua dengan guardiannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan spirit Sakura menipis, dan dia terlihat kelelahan.

"Semuanya, berikan spirit kalian yang tersisa pada Sakura!" perintah Asuma.

Mereka mengangguk dan mengalirkan spirit mereka pada Sakura, dan Sakura merasa telah menerima spirit itu dan kembali pulih, Sakura menyelesaikan makhluk itu dengan serangan terakhirnya.

"BLIZZAGA!" serang Sakura pada makhluk itu, ketika makhluk itu berhasil dibekukan, Sakura menyerangnya lagi. "THUNDAGA!" makhuk itu langsung terpecah berkeping-keping, tapi itu belum selesai. "FIRAGA!" kepingan itu terbakar habis oleh serangan terakhir Sakura.

Selesai sudah pertarungan mereka, Sakura mengeluarkan magic terakhirnya untuk menghidupkan kembali Kakashi dan Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan sinar magic yang sangat cantik, dan sinar itu mengelilingi Kakashi dan Naruto.

Setelah selesai, keajaiban memang datang, Sakura tidak kehilangan ingatannya, dia mendaratkan tubuhnya dilantai, dan Guardian forcenya pun menghilang.

"Sakura! Kamu berhasil! Hebaat." Teriak Hinata.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan menciumi Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau akan mati, aku pikir kau tidak akan selamat! Kamu membuatku gila!" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lemah pada Sasuke, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ugh…apa yang terjadi?" rintih Naruto yang tersadar.

"Naruto kau banguun!" panggil Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Whoaaa, he…hei…maluuu dilihat banyak orang." Kata Naruto yang salting.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Kakashi yang mulai sadar.

"Yaah, lumayan." Jawab kakashi.

Mereka semua tertawa bahagia karena pertarungan sudah benar-benar berakhir, pandangan mereka tertuju pada pasangan yang masih saling berpelukan itu. Sasuke terlihat aneh, dia memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan yang tadinya Sasuke tersenyum, kini dia tidak terlihat ekspresi apa-apa. Yang lainnya menghetikan tawa canda mereka, karena suasana Sasuke dan Sakura sangat aneh.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino menghampiri Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke secara perlahan, dan memandang semua teman-temannya dengan tersenyum sangat lembut. Perlahan sosok Sakura terlihat seperti pudar, dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil berwarna pink.

"Sa…kura?" panggil Ino dengan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura yang tubuhnya akan menghilang, akibat dari haisnya spirit seorang magician dan ditambah lagi Sakura mengalami luka dalam.

Sasuke terdiam sendiri berdiri didepan Sakura, Sakura yang tubuhnya sudah hamper menipis memegang wajah Sasuke memakai kedua tangannya, dan dia mencium Sasuke dengan sangat lembut.

"aku selalu mencintaimu…kita pasti bertemu lagi." Ucap Sakura pelan dan tersenyum.

Saske hanya bisa menangis sambil mengenggam tangan Sakura yang mungil itu, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan seorang Sasuke kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri.

"Sakura, Sakura terima kasih, aku sangat berterima kasih." Ucap Asuma.

Sakura tersenyum pada Asuma dan masih sambil memegang wajah Sasuke yang sedang berlutut itu.

"Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi kan." Ucap Lee yang menghapus air matanya.

"Semoga kau bahagia ya Sakura." Ucap hinata yang tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Kalian juga yah, dan yang paling penting, tolong jujurlah pada perasaan kalian sendiri." Kata Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke. "Agar tidak menyesal nantinya." Sambung Sakura.

"Saku…ra…" panggil Sasuke dengan air mata yang tak tertahankan.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan menangis, perlahan tubuh Sakura menghilang menjadi serpihan, Sakura melepaskan pelukanya dan kembali mencium Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk mersakan ciuman terakhir dari kekasihnya itu, dan ketika tiba saatnya Sakura lenyap, Sasuke merasakan hembusan angin yang wangi dan lembut melewati wajahnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, dan Sakura sudah lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Suara tangisan dari Hinata, Ino dan Kurenai menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Seorang magician tidak boleh kehilangan spiritnya, kalau dia kehilangan spiritnya, dia akan menghilang, dan Sakura memilih jalan itu untuk menyelamatkan kita." Ucap kurenai.

Ketika Kurenai mengatakan itu, dia merasakan sesuatu diperutnya. "Akh." Rintih Kurenai memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Asuma yang khawatir.

"tidak, sepertinya…Sakura akan bereinkarnasi." Ucap kurenai tersenyum mengelus perutnya.

"Maksudmu?" kata Asuma tersenyum.

Kurenai tersenyum pada suaminya dan menjawab "Ini ikatan batin antara magician."

Sasuke tetap berlutut dan memejamkan matanya, dia masih merasakan kehadiran Sakura diruangan itu.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, geudng Konoha Academy telah diperbaiki, dan murid-murid yang lain makin bersemangat untuk mempelajari ilmu magic, nama Sakura pun menjadi sejarah dalam dunia magic.

Ino mulai mengikuti pesan terakhir Sakura untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya dia mulai bersikap lembut pada Shikamaru, Hinata pun mulai mendekati Naruto, awalnya Naruto merasa risih dengan kelakuan Hinata yang terus menerus menghampirinya, tapi lama kelamaan Naruto dapat membuka hatinya untuk Hinata, Kakashi sampai saat ini masih bersifat dingin, tapi dia mulai bisa tersenyum pada orang-orang.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia setiap hari terus mengunjungi taman di Konoha Academy, karena disitulah tempat dimna Sakura mencarinya dalam mimpinya. Ketika Sasuke sedang termenung memikirkan Sakura, seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Sasukeeee." Panggil Ino. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Anak Asuma sebentr lagi akan lahir, kita harus menyaksikannya." Tarik Ino.

Sasuke mengikuti Ino dibelakangnya, mereka berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, dan disitu Asuma sedang berdiri diluar sambil terus menerus berdoa.

"Asuma, bagaimana perkembangan Kurenai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu! Sasuke aku harus bagaimana! Aduh aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.." ucap Asuma yang panic.

"Tenang saja, kurenai itu wanita hebat, dia pasti bisa meleatinya dengan mulus." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti perasaanku sebagai seorang suami sekaligus calon ayah? Bagaimana kalau posisimu ada di aku dan kurenai ada di Ino!" ucap Asuma sambil panic.

"Ha? Ke…kenapa aku?" kata Ino yang salting.

"Tentu saja kamu, memangnya siapa lagi disini yang akan menjadi istriku nanti!" kata Shikamaru pada Ino dengan wajah yang memerah. Mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan perkataan itu membuat ino senang dan makin memerah wajahnya.

"Aarrgghh…pasangan yang bodoh." Guman Naruto.

"Mereka bodoh, tapi setidaknya saling jujur pada perasaan mereka masing-masing." Ucap Hinata kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"Ah Naruto kau sungguh laki-laki yang payaaah!" bentak Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"HAa?" Naruto enar-benar bingung apa maksdu Hinata.

Ketika mereka sedang menunggu diluar ruang kesehatan, terdengar bunyi suara bayi dari dalam ruangan, dan Asuma langsung terloncat kaget.

"Bayiku! Bayiku! Bayiku!" teriak Asuma menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"AAgghh, iya iya iya, aku tahu, sudah temui saja sana!" ucap Sasuke kesal dengan tingkahnya Asuma.

Asuma memasuki ruangan dimana Kurenai melahirkan anaknya, dia melihat kurenai yang tergeletak diatas kasur sambil memeluk bayi mereka.

"Kurenai…" panggil Asuma dengan nada yang lembut dan pelan.

"Asuma, lihat." Kata Kurenai dengan wajah gembira,

Asuma terlihat sangat terkejut melihat bayi itu, dan Asuma meneteskan air matanya.

"benda ini sudah ada ketika aku mengeluarkannya." Ucap kurenai.

Asuma menghapus air matanya dan menggendong bayi itu lalu menicumnya. "Sebaiknya kita beritahu Sasuke." Usul Kurenai.

Asuma menagngguk dan memberikan bayinya kembali pada Kurenai, Asume berjalan keluar, dan melihat kearah semuanya, awalnya dia hanya ingin memanggil Sasuke seorang, tapi setelah dia memikirkannya, dia memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan semuanya untuk masuk.

"Kalian boleh lihat, Sasuke kau yang pertaman ikut aku." Ucap Asuma.

Sasuke berjalan pertama dan yang lainnya mengikutinya dari belakang, ketika Sasuke melihat bayi itu, mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, sangat terkejut dengan benda yang berada dileher bayi itu, benda itu adalah kalung yang Sakura pakai, pemberian dari Sasuke.

"Silahkan Sasuke kalau mau menggendongnya." Ijin Kurenai.

Sasuke perlahan memegang bayi itu dan menggendongnya, Sasuke meletakkan jarinya didada bai itu, dan bayi itu menggenggam jari telunjuk Sasuke dengan pelan, genggamannya sangat pelan namn menghangatkan, Sasuke langsung menangis melihat bayi itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Perkenalkan, anggota baru kita, namanya Sakura." Uca Asuma yang melirik kearah kurenai, Kurenai tersenyum pada Asuma menyetuji nama itu.

Sasuke mencium bayi itu, dia sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke, kau bisa memakai mesin itu kalau kau mau." Tawar Asuma.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kau boleh tertidur selama yang kamu mau, sehingga ketika kau bangun nanti, Sakura telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa, yang akan menjadi sitrimu nanti." Kata Asuma.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Asuma. "Terima kasih." Sasuke memang harus melakukan itu, agar ketika mereka bertemu nanti, umur mereka tidak akan berbeda jauh, Sasuke menghentikan kehidupannya di mesin penidur.

6 tahun pun berlalu, Sakura kini berusia 6 tahun sedang berlarian dengan Lee dan Shikamaru.

"Sakura tungguuu!" panggil Shikamaru yang kelelahan. "Hah…hah…hah…anak itu ber enerjik sekali."

"Ayoo, paman Shikamaruu…paman Leeee…aku ingin melihatnyaa!" teriak Sakura.

Asuma menceritakan pada Sakura semua tentang Sasuke, dank arena Sakura penasaran dengan Sasuke, dia memnutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke yang tubuhnya membeku di mesin penidur. Sakura menuju mesin itu dan memandang Sasuke dari dekat. Shikamaru dan Lee tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa orang ini katanya yang mencinaiku seumur hidupnya?" Tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, sampai kapanpun." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Dan orang ini juga kata ayahku yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti?" kata Sakura.

"Iya, lihat, kalian memakai kalung yang sama." Jelas Lee menunjuk dada Sasuke yang memakai kalung cincin milik Sakura satu, dan Sakura memakai 1.

"Waah, orang ini tampan sekali, tapi kenapa dia tertidur?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan mengerti ketika kau dewasa nanti." Ucap Lee sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke, dia merasakan kehangatan dari Sasuke yang tertidur, lalu Sakura memegang kaca pembatas antara Sakura dan Sasuke, Sakuar mencium Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Cepat bangun yah." Ucap Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Ayo Sakura, sudah waktunya kau belajar magic." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sakura melompat dan menggandeng tangan Shikamaru dan Lee, tubuh Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu sedikit membrikan reaksi pada Sakura yang menciumnya dari luar itu. Sakura menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar magic, dan seekali mengunjungi tubuh Sasuke, itulah kegiatannya setiap hari, dia hanya merasa nyaman ketika saat mengunjungi Sasuke.

10 tahun pun berlalu, saatnya konoha Academy mengadakan pesta dansa yang sudah menjadi tradisi itu.

"Permisi Nona, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" ajak seorang laki-laki kepada wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dan bermata emerald.

"Maaf, aku tidak sedang mood berdansa." Tolak wanita itu secara halus.

'_Hhh, sudah pria ke-5 mengajakku berdansa, kemana sih Shikamaru, katanya dia mau menemaniku, tapi dia malah berduaan saja dengan ino dari tadi.' _

"Maaf, Nona, sudikah anda untuk berdansa denganku?" ajak seorang laki-laki dari belakang wanita itu.

"Hhh, maaf yah aku sedang tidak…." Wanita itu terhenti perkataannya ketika melihat sosok seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan matanya yang lembut, dan memakai kalung yang sama dengannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" panggil laki-laki itu pada Sakura, Sakura terdiam sejenak, dan tiba-tiba ingatan-ingatan Sakura yang dulu kini berkumpul menjadi satu secara berurutan. Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee." Peluk Sakura sambil menangis.

Sasuke memeluknya kembali dengan erat, dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Akhirnya, aku bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Huhuhuhu….aku sangat rindu padamu." Ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Perhatian bagi seluruh murid-murid Konoha Academy, di pesta dansa ini aku akan mengumumkan peresmian pertunangan antara anakku Sakura dengan ketua Prajurit Konoha terbaik, Sasuke. Selamat untuk mereka!" ucap Asuma mengumumkan pada semuanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut dengan pengumuman yang tidak mereka ketahui sama sekali, lalu mereka berdua saling tatap dan tertawa.

"Ahahahaa….Ayah, Terima kasiiih." Teriak Sakura dipelukkan Sasuke yang sangat terkejut mendengar ayahnya mengumumkan pertunangan mereka.

Mereka menikmati setiap acara dari pesta tersebut, Sasuke membawa Sakura ketempat yang tidak ada siapa-siapanya dan mendudukkan Sakura ditepi.

"Sakura, aku tidak eprnah melamarmu secara formal, kali ini izinkan aku melakukan itu." Ucap Sasuke yang menurunkan satu lutunya dan mencium tangan Sakura. "Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura melompat kepelukkan Sasuke dan menjawabnya. "Tentu saja aku mau."

Mereka berdua saling pandang dan berciuman dengan mesranya, ketika mereka bericuman, fire works yang sangat indah telah diperlihatkan oleh Asuma khusus untuk meteka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura memandang fire works tersebut dengan senyuman, Sasuke memeluk Sakura kembali, dia bersyukur, karena Sakura seorang magician, karena magician dapat bereinkarnasi kalau mereka tewas.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke usil.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Untuk merasakan sakit untuk pertama kalinya lagi." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum usilnya.

Lalu Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, dia menggendong Sakura seperti menggendong seorang putri. Kini Sakura harus siap merasakan rasa sakit itu sekali lagi, dan pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke.

the end

* * *

maaf yah bagi kalian yang menganggap endingnya aneh..heheehehe...

baru kali ini bikin chapter sampe 13..huufff...aku mau buat fict lagi, tapi mungkin tunggu setelah habis lebaran, hehehehee...

minal aidin walfaidzin semuanyaaa, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, selamat lebaran yaaah...^^

luv u...mmuuaaahhhh!


End file.
